


【狼队】Dance with Wolverine与狼共舞（半狼化！Logan/Scott）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 狼队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 82,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: ①我知道Wolverine的本意是狼獾，即貂熊，但还是想让狼叔化狼啦~②本来只想写个NC17的PWP，不过估计我又会拉长战线了……③傻白甜，有点恶搞倾向，所以私设、不科学的理论、OOC均有……④结以上OK的话请往下w~





	1. Chapter 1

一、

Logan是在学院的医务室里醒来的。

空气里浅淡的酒精味，和其他不知名药剂的气味萦绕在Logan鼻端，如同他身上的那张散发着薰衣草柔顺剂香味的薄被一样轻柔的包裹着他。这张病床的触感学院里没人比Logan更加熟悉了，而他能察觉得出，在这只能听见医疗监视器嗡嗡作响的安静房间里，还有另外一个人的存在。

这个人他也很熟，所以Logan下意识的戒备在苏醒的那一刻很快地消散，他重新放松了下来。一向睡姿不良的Logan罕见的没有将自己的肢体摆得四仰八叉，只是微弓身体侧躺在病床上。

他的右手手腕上缠着一块贴片，所以身边的仪器因为自己心率改变而“滴”地响了一声，几乎是同时，那个人的脚步声也传了过来，只是皮鞋叩在地面的声音清晰得有点过了头。Logan睁开眼睛，看到病床旁边的Scott Summers。

Logan自然地坐起身，被子从他赤裸的胸膛滑下，堆叠在小腹处。他靠坐在床头板上，偏过头示意对方，甚至还打了一个哈欠。

若是以前，只要在这里醒来，Logan总是一睁眼就看见Scott，小队长的嘴唇紧紧抿着，英俊的脸上写满了不满和无奈，然后对方会一本正经地向Logan说那些他本可以避免把自己搞进医务室的失误，或者团队合作的重要性。

Logan咽了几口唾沫，又舔舔嘴唇，他觉得自己的舌头在唇上干皮扫过时像一块砂纸摩擦着开裂的墙壁，这当然是错觉，因为他身上即使有伤口，也会在很快地愈合。

“你还好吗？”Scott端着一杯水递过来。在Logan看来，对方即使对自己满心不满，可依旧是个善解人意的绅士。

Logan毫不客气地接过水杯喝了一口，沁凉的水润湿他干燥的嘴唇，从喉管滑下去，可是舌头刮过口腔内壁时那种沙沙的质感仍然存在。

“还行。”Logan问道，“我昏迷了多久？”

“一天半。”Scott道。本来他还想张嘴再说些什么，Logan都能看见对方唇缝间隐约露出的雪白齿列。Logan撇了撇嘴，做好被念叨的准备。

出乎他的意料，Scott迟疑了一下又把嘴巴闭上了，并没有对他进行例行的剖析。Logan有点儿疑惑地看过去，不过戴着日常墨镜的Scott表情古怪莫测，Logan注意到他的本来硬直的唇线似乎有点儿上扬。不过Logan再仔细看过去，那个人还是一脸紧绷，刚刚的笑意仿佛是自己的错觉。

Logan觉得后臀部有什么东西卡着自己，让他坐不稳，还有些怪异的压感。Logan略微扭动了一下腰，也没分神留意，只当是折起的枕头。医务器械嗡嗡的震响在Logan的耳道里来回作响，吵得他有点心烦意乱。

刚刚苏醒，却看不出一丝受伤痕迹的男人摘下手上的贴片，Logan指了一下旁边的机器，嘟囔道：“能把它关掉吗？”

没等Scott回话，Logan又听到一连串杂乱的脚步声，嗡鸣声突然加大，自动门打开的气声让Logan不适地揉了一下自己突突跳动的太阳穴，而后捂住耳朵，但是在他颅腔里回荡的嘈杂声没有丝毫减弱。

穿着白大褂的Jean走了进来，她拿着一叠X光片，对Scott点点头，在看向Logan的时候表情也有点儿微妙。

“Logan，你感觉怎么样？”

“很吵。”Logan抓了抓有些蓬乱的头发，手指却碰到了异物。

Logan愣了一下，把手指往上探了探，入手的触感是一片微凉柔韧带着短短绒毛的……兽类耳朵？他皱起眉头直接用双手手抓住了它们，Logan从身边金属的反光中看到了他手中的东西，它们是从自己头顶延伸出来的兽耳，在他用手掐进的时候还有刺痛，这说明确实是生长在他身上的东西：“What the FU——！”

Scott在Logan开始咆哮之前果断地打断了他：“你知道我们前去的是在违法研制生物武器的地下研究院，带出来的有关资料我已经交给了相关负责人。那个你……扎入你身体里让你昏迷的针剂，化验出来了含有动物基因片段，它属于某种转化因子。”

“啊？”Logan张着嘴巴一口气被噎在嗓子里，他几乎是叹了一声来表示自己的茫然。

Jean眯了眯她漂亮的眼睛，美丽的医生看上去并不惊讶：“药剂直接作用于DNA，于是你的体表逆转录出了动物的特征，我对比了基因谱，片段大部分是灰狼，有加拿大森林狼，还有一些其他亚种作为修补的成分。昏迷和发烧是因为你自身的自愈因子在抵抗转化的成分，而现在它们达到了相对的平衡……”

“不，该死的别跟我说原理——告诉我它们什么时候会消失！”Logan有点儿气急败坏地“张牙舞爪”，他甚至对Jean都开始大声说话。Jean看到Logan嘴里更加明显的犬齿，还有竖立起来的狼耳，她倒没有惧怕，只是怀疑Logan是不是被影响得有些犬科动物的习性。

“Hey，冷静点，Logan。”Scott上前一步略微侧身挡在两人之间，Jean拍了拍Scott的肩膀示意没事。

“转化因子的并不稳定，所以你不用担心，会代谢掉的。”Jean安慰道。

Logan镇定了下来，但是表情还是很纠结：“抱歉。”他反手摸了摸自己后腰一直觉得硌得慌的地方，似乎是自己下意识地让那条毛茸茸的长尾巴蜷成了一个不碍事的弧度。

抽了血样，记录了几个数据，Jean对Logan点头表示现在已经没事了：“有什么不舒服的要及时提出来。”

“除了感官加强以外，没有什么特别的感觉。”Logan摸了摸鼻子。

Scott跟在Jean的身后也走出了医务室，随着他们的离开，自动门重新合上，房间里恢复宁静。

Logan站起身打算回房，这时候他遇到了麻烦。狼尾从尾椎连结生长下来，当Logan站起来时它足足垂到膝弯处，Logan根本换不上他自己的牛仔裤。而不管是把尾巴塞进裤管，还是放在外面都十分的别扭。他努力了半天，裤子仍然松松的挂在他的胯部，蓬松的狼毛摩擦在Logan的皮肤上有些怪异的瘙痒，Logan烦躁地抓着自己的尾巴看了半天，心中闪过一个想法，他的爪子就从手背上探了出来。

脚步声和嗡鸣声又响了起来，与此同时还有一个声音传来：“别乱来。”

Logan没有回头，仍然皱着眉头看着自己的尾巴尖，Scott看到Logan支棱在头顶的灰褐色狼耳随着声源的方向侧了一下，看样子他额外长出来的器官已经受到Logan自己的支配了。

Logan道：“我想看看它会不会长出来。”

“你最好别让自己受伤了，我们可不知道后面会发生什么。”Scott的视线落在男人闪着冷光的钢爪上，说出的理由中规中矩。

Logan挑了挑眉，他还以为Scott会冷酷无情地警告他别让流出的血把地板弄脏。半晌，男人立起的狼耳变回了放松的状态，Logan放开尾巴，无奈道：“好吧。”

——TBC——

本来是肉文梗啦~所以要努力快点写到肉hhhh~

大狼状态的狼叔想想就萌CRY~

上篇的热度简直凄凉，这篇我估计也没人看……

复建ing~


	2. Chapter 2

二、

Logan长出了兽耳和兽尾的消息很快就传遍了学院，每次他出现的时候都有许多学生跑去围观。甚至还有些年龄小的孩子抑制不住好奇，趁Logan不注意偷偷地去摸一摸他的长尾。和Logan在餐厅相遇的Ororo半是玩笑地抱怨，她上课的时候每当Logan从教室窗边经过，总是会吸引学生们的目光，需要她加大音量才能赢回他们的注意。

对此Logan毫无负罪感，毕竟他自己都被额外长出来的兽耳和尾巴搞得焦头烂额：身上多了一部分毋庸置疑地让Logan不自在，兽耳还好，除了让他听得更清楚以外，目前没有展现没有什么坏处。但是，蓬松的大狼尾巴是个麻烦。

需要兼顾屁股后面多出的那一条比他想得更难些。虽然尾巴上覆有厚实的皮毛，但它依旧和自己血肉相连，可以说尾巴的皮肉部分比自己的皮肤更加敏感，撞到书桌或者被房门夹住尤其疼，这使得早已习惯疼痛的Logan都感到不爽。

Logan还得换一种方式来坐、卧、躺，毕竟尾巴被压住太久会因为血流不畅而发麻，那种让他牙酸的可怕感觉比他拿爪子捅自己都难受。

有几次和Scott例行的搏击训练，对方抓住了他的尾巴，Scott手心的热度让Logan一整天都感觉不自在，那种触感从尾椎沿着脊椎向上，让他头皮发麻，明明别的人都不会让他反应这么大，Logan对此也颇觉奇怪。

每次Logan想要用爪子把狼尾切掉的时候，Scott的警告就会浮上心头：“Jean和Hank还在研究，如果因为你的不耐烦破坏了什么必要条件，或许它们就不会消失了。”所以Logan只能硬生生地把爪子又收了回去，他暴躁地去Danger Room打了几队机械怪兽发泄一番，顺便适应一下自己新的平衡感官和战斗方式。

现在，Logan几乎所有的裤子都没法穿，而他并不想在每条裤子上面都开一个洞——即使开了洞，将自己毛茸茸的尾巴从开口处弄出来也是一件辛苦的事情。

Logan坚决地表示，除非教授把他弄成植物人，否则他誓死不会穿上苏格兰短裙，Charles和Ororo的提议无疾而终。Jean试图在他裤子的后腰处装上拉链，这是本来算是一个好办法，但是Logan在几次拉上拉链时把他的尾巴夹住，并且还要时不时清理缠在细小拉扣的狼毛后放弃了。

Scott自然严厉禁止他在学院衣衫不整——Come on，说得好像他会在学生们面前露出半个屁股，绕着学院跳桑巴舞一样。

最后，Scott把Jean装的拉链改成了纽扣，Logan的裤子依旧没逃脱被裁剪开洞的命运，但是这至少比Logan天天烦恼把尾巴放哪好。

Scott敲开Logan房门时，男人正闷闷地在自己房间抽着烟。他手指间夹着雪茄，亮着的火光一明一灭，弥散的灰白烟雾很快就融合在空气里。Logan总是竖立的狼耳有些蔫蔫地耷拉着，尾巴垂在椅子上，尾巴尖儿时不时擦过地面。Scott还没进门就闻到了浓重苦涩的烟草味，他不自觉的用手扇了扇。

见到来人，Logan愣了一下，顺手把雪茄摁灭在烟灰缸里才开口道：“有什么事？”

Scott看到烟灰缸里交织成蛛网一般的烟蒂，皱了皱眉：“今天去采购，给你带了点东西。”

“谢了。”Logan兴致不高，敷衍地点点头接过。

在Scott递给他一个装着啤酒的纸袋之后，Logan转身把啤酒放进橱柜。不过Scott注意到Logan头上两只耷拉着的狼耳从男人略显蓬乱的褐发中慢慢耸立了起来，还不自觉地抖了抖，垂在Logan身后的狼尾也跟着轻轻的晃动了几下。Scott翘了翘嘴角，心下觉得有点可爱。

“你想笑就笑吧。”Logan背对着他直接开口道，他的声音也没带上生气的情绪。转化因子带给他了更加敏锐的五感，对于情绪的感知也比之前更加清晰。他能察觉出Scott此刻的心情不错，只当是他对自己感到可笑。

Scott不置可否地哼了一声，接着把另外一个纸袋递过去。

“这是？”Logan打开纸袋，里面一小瓶香波露了出来。他有些疑惑，自己的洗浴用品还都够用，不过等到他拿着瓶子定睛一看，就嘴角一抽：“Fuck you，Scott！”就知道这个小混蛋没安好心。

那是一瓶犬用沐浴乳，瓶子上还有一只吐着舌头的小狗图案。

“我不知道该买什么样的，就描述了一下你的毛色。”说到“毛色”这个单词，Scott没忍住笑了一声，“你试试，这是柜员小姐推荐的，据说还能增亮……”

“You’re a dick，Scott。”Logan打断他的话，表情像是生嚼了一整个柠檬般皱在一起。

Scott挑挑眉，道：“科学证明，动物皮毛的酸碱度和人类皮肤不一样，酸碱不平衡会导致脱毛的。”

他用一种很正经的表情说着这一番话：“你也不想加大清洁工的工作量吧？”Logan分明从他的气息中感觉到对方已经快要笑出声。

Scott抿着嘴唇防止自己再刺激到Logan，如果他真的不加掩饰地笑话他，那个表情凶狠的狼人绝对要扑上来撕裂他的喉咙了。

纸袋里面还赠送了一把钢刷，不得不说它们其实还挺好用，Logan明显看到自己的尾巴上的皮毛变得更加柔顺鲜亮。那些调皮的小鬼头们也愈来愈喜欢偷摸自己的尾巴了，被学生们看穿其实是色厉内荏的Logan有些无奈的想。

这没有阻止Logan继续诅咒Scott，或者偶尔用尾巴绊倒和他擦肩而过的Scott——如果Logan察觉到对方嘲笑他了的话——虽然Scott根本没说出来，只是在心里想而已。作为回报，Scott在和Logan训练的时候总是朝着那条狼尾攻击过去，可惜对方的防御越来越得心应手。

日常生活很快就恢复到了正轨上。

体育课的自由活动时间，刚刚和Kitty打了几轮羽毛球的Rogue觉得有些累了，她朝她的朋友挥挥手，把球拍递过去，打算到一旁休息一下。

Rogue向操场旁的树荫走去，那里有许多可以坐着休息的公共长椅。她眼角余光瞟到了一个了人影，那让女孩停下了脚步。

阳光透过树梢缝隙形成的光斑落在Logan身上，随着微风吹拂过树木，那些碎光在他身上跃动。Logan双手搭在椅背上，用着一种很放松的姿态靠坐在角落里的长椅上，他略微仰头，闭着眼睛像是在睡觉，但是他头顶上那一对儿灰褐色的狼耳朵却竖立着，不时朝四周转动着，似乎在留意学生们从运动场传来的动静。

Rogue不由自主地想到以前她家邻居养的某种大型犬，她并不知道它品种的具体名称。那只大狗每天都趴在院子门口，打着呼噜，只是它从来不松懈，一直在留意周遭的声音。Rogue给它喂过肉肠，所以Rogue路过时，它就很快站起来，朝她摇摇尾巴，汪汪叫几声。想到以前的事情，Rogue有些伤感，她抬起手，目光落在自己带着黑色手套的手心。

在女孩接近的时候Logan就知道了，他开口道：“Rogue？”

“Yes？”Rogue应道，她缓慢地走上前，坐在Logan旁边。Logan没怎么动身体，就是把霸占着长椅的尾巴移动了一下，让它往自己身边靠了一靠。

“怎么了？”Logan没有睁开眼睛，只是敏锐的感官让他察觉到了很多东西。

“没事了。”Rogue摇摇头，垂下了眼睛。而后，她感到到那条尾巴朝她探了探，皮毛扫过她的手背时有点儿痒。

只要不接触Logan的皮肤，那么自己的能力就不会伤害到他，Rogue这样想着，她转过头看看还是假寐模样的Logan有些紧张。Rogue想起Logan被其他学生“袭击”时，虽然一脸嫌弃，但是从来没有躲开过，女孩犹豫了一下，摘下了手套，手掌轻轻的搭在灰色的皮毛上。

哨声响起的时候，Rogue站起身来看了看Logan，还坐在那里的Logan只是哼了一声让她快去。放好器材的Kitty看到Rogue回到了运动场，跑过来拉着女孩儿的手跑向集合地点。跟在她后面的Rogue微笑着跑动着。

带有草木清香的风吹拂着，Logan仍然悠悠闲闲地坐在那里。

——TBC——

想写甜甜的狼叔和甜甜的小队www~~  
还有学院甜甜的日常www~  
希望不要觉得无聊~


	3. Chapter 3

三、

深夜的学院非常的安静，即使屏息聆听也察觉不到什么声音。除了走廊墙灯和一些应急灯的光亮，到处都沉浸在静谧的黑暗中。

Logan趴伏在床上，赤裸的身体上只盖着一床薄被，他皱着眉头沉睡着，时不时发出几句呓语。不知过了多久，Logan低嗥了几声，含糊的声音从喉咙里发出来，压在枕头里变得沉闷喑哑。他肌肉仿佛有自我意识一般用力绷紧，他保持着俯卧的姿势，慢慢地、像一匹真正的狼一样四肢着力，撑起身体，拱起的脊背像是硬钢弹簧，周身骨骼发出了咯咯脆响。兽耳耸立在Logan头上，那一条狼尾极为缓慢地平伸晃动着。

如果有人看一眼Logan，会发现他此刻面目狰狞，嘴唇咧开，露出白森森的门齿，隐隐可以看到他新长出的尖利獠牙。咕哝的低吼缺少枕头的阻挡之后，在寂静的房间中明显起来。男人压腰伏背，蹬着床面的双腿开始蓄力，像是将要发动致命攻击的猎食者——

Logan倏然睁开眼睛，从令人窒息的噩梦之中挣扎脱离出来。他侧倒在自己的床上，脸朝下埋在枕头里，被子不知道什么时候掉到床下。那些疼痛的错觉遍布周身，视网膜上好像还残留着光怪陆离的、混杂着炫光和黑影的扭曲画面。Logan舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，感到自己干得冒火的嗓子带着些许血腥味，像是自己大吼了三天三夜一样。他紧紧抓着枕头的手指发白，在乍一放松的情况下，他的指尖甚至都有点麻木。

自胃部扩散出来的、某种非生理上的热意像潮水一般沿着血管漫向Logan的四肢百骸，他的心脏在胸腔里急促地跳动，鼓动的节奏紊乱不堪，关节处泛出些许疼痛酸胀，Logan觉得胸口塞着一团火焰，莫名旺盛的饥饿感使得Logan不自觉加重了呼吸。

Logan希望那些令人恼怒的憋闷感是他睡姿的问题，而非存在于大脑之中的不可名状的混沌。

眩晕感还存在，Logan晃了晃头，探手打开床头灯，暖黄色的灯光很快驱散了房间的黑暗。Logan眯了眯眼睛适应着，一线浅绿色的荧光从他的瞳孔之中悄然划过。

粗粗喘了口气，Logan坐起身体，他环顾了四周，没有发现自己床铺上多了撕裂的痕迹，看来噩梦并没有让他无意识地伸出钢爪。静静地闭目了几秒，他便穿衣下床。那一股强烈的饥饿还在胃里晃荡，他想去餐厅吃些什么能填饱肚子的东西，而不是自己房间橱柜里那些用来解馋的零食。

“我吃了挺多的啊……”Logan茫然地嘟囔了一句，顺手搔搔他那一对儿狼耳朵。学院的晚餐一向不限量供应，他最近的食量可以抵三个Scott了。但自己居然在半夜饿醒，这实在是有点奇怪。

没有想太多，他打开了房门。

这里有人来过，Logan在跨出房门的那一刻脑海中闪过这样一个念头。

学院的气味混杂，感官加强了的Logan早就学会不去择取那些多余的、不被需要的信息流。可是，他却不由自主去关注到了这一点。并不是单纯由嗅觉感知的，Logan能够在脑海里还原那个人站在门口的形态，对方只是很安静地站立在那里，只是在不久前自己快醒来时转身离开，只在空气中留下了一丝担忧和关切的情绪。

那个人的气息没有完全消散，Logan觉得自己的心脏重重地跳了一下，胃里的饥饿翻腾了起来。Logan的狼耳立起来转动着，像是想要寻找什么一样。可是他还是迈着平稳地步伐，按照自己预定的计划来到了餐厅。

Scott双手环抱着，周身带着一丝倦意，他站在冰箱旁边心不在焉地盯着微波炉。除开少见的红色眼镜，小队长现在看上去就是个普通的青年，他穿了一套简单的米白色家居服，踏着灰色的棉布拖鞋，一向一丝不苟的头发在这会儿有些凌乱，软化了他某种冷硬的特质。他听到Logan的脚步声，偏头看了他一下，朝他点点头招呼了一声，就转回去继续看着发出嗡嗡声的机器。

其实这一幕不算少见。

偶尔Scott工作晚了，以及Logan从噩梦中惊醒时，他们都会在餐厅里吃点宵夜，休息一下。所以，两人有时候会在此碰面，互相点头，自顾自的倒牛奶咖啡，吃点儿三明治或者沙拉。也许正是因为深夜的学院过于安静，两人因为生活工作上的摩擦而存在的剑拔弩张的气息，也会被这种氛围冲淡，像是咸涩的盐粒融化进了温水。虽然第二天彼此仍然可能产生矛盾，但是在这时，他们就这样面对面坐在桌旁，头顶上的昏黄光晕散下来，将安安静静享用自己食物的两人笼罩在一处。

微波炉荧光屏里的数字倒数着，从那个小机器中渐渐散发出了鲑鱼培根三明治的香味，Logan抽抽鼻子嗅了嗅，口腔里都被刺激得分泌出了唾液。

Logan感觉到自己被审视着，但是Scott的注意力似乎仍然放在微波炉上。Logan相信自己的直觉，他猜测对方透过那副遮挡眼神的墨镜来观察自己。为了掩饰，Logan打开冰箱，一阵儿凉意扑面而来，他觉得清醒了一点。男人随手拿出一大盒脱脂牛奶倒入玻璃杯里，又拿出来了一块三明治。Logan靠着冰箱门，三两口就把不知道是什么口味的食物囫囵地吞下肚子，给自己空虚的胃袋些许补充。

Scott不赞同般地挑了挑眉，也没说什么。

“叮”地一声，Scott打开炉门，将自己的那个热腾腾的三明治拿出来。Logan看着自己身侧的Scott装盘的动作，青年的后脑发梢被灯光映亮，衣褶也落着块块色调柔和的阴影。盘子放在桌子的瞬间，Logan下意识地盯着白瓷盘上的三明治，金黄的面包层中露出了培根和鱼排的边沿，食物的香味毫不遮掩地散发出来。Logan凌乱褐发间灰褐色的狼耳不住朝着前方抖动，他的尾巴也开始轻轻摇晃起来，希望得到食物地纯粹渴望似乎正在支配自己的身体，Logan尴尬地退了一步，觉得有点脸热。

Scott本来要去拿取食物地手停顿一下，他偏过头看到对方的反应，Scott的表情带着一点笑意，翘起的嘴角牵起几缕笑纹，这本是和Logan针锋相对时的必然表情：“饿？”

此刻，Logan的鼻端萦绕着的是食物的香味，干净清爽的橙花洗浴剂的味道，还有他正在努力忽视的、Scott本身带着淡淡关切的情绪的气息，这就让狭促的嘲笑意味有点生硬的刻意。

Logan觉得那一阵莫名的饥饿浓烈了起来，这种横冲直撞的思绪让他克制不住的点头：“嗯。”

Scott的笑意加深了一些，他抿唇退开一步，让过位置。Logan便毫不客气地拉开椅子坐下，拿走了盘子里的三明治，大口咀嚼起来了。审视的感觉又落在自己身上，Logan一边吃着食物，一边用眼角余光看着对方，不过Scott只是面色不变地坐在他的身旁吃着沙拉罐头。

Scott站起身准备清洗碗碟的时候，觉得腿上有什么阻碍。他低下头一看——

Logan那一条蓬松的灰褐色狼尾，在他腿窝处松松地围了半个圆圈。

——TBC——

差不多要加快进度啦~~  
不过写日常小甜饼还是很开心的~~


	4. Chapter 4

四、

Scott从看到Logan长出兽耳和尾巴的第一眼就很想去摸摸，半兽化了的Logan竖立的狼耳和蓬松的大尾巴，看起来软化了不少男人外表的凶恶。可是，Scott并不像Jean、Ororo以及孩子们一样在Logan面前拥有特权。

或许因为两人一直不对付，Logan对待他从来没有好声气。Scott看不惯Logan一身野气，而Logan喜欢把这个严肃的小队长刺激得跳脚。再加上一开始Logan还围着Jean调情，Scott担心自己的好友被Logan这个不知底细的男人给骗了，紧张得不行，对对方的挑衅更是无法冷静。他们针锋相对，水火不容。

当Logan加入学院，同X战警们成为一个团队，慢慢地，他们对对方的理解加深了。两人有时能够合作愉快，还在一些危险的任务中互相救过对方的命，偶尔也能和睦相处。初期的相处方式并不是那么容易转变，这种似敌非友的关系别别扭扭的，不过负面影响不大，所以他们没有特意去改变。

训练室两人搏击交手时，Scott倒是抓过Logan的尾巴，Logan一脸生气的样子，整个人就像一匹炸毛的狼：犬齿露出，狼耳竖立，那条尾巴因为皮毛炸开看上去也更大了。到了后期，Logan习惯尾巴的存在之后，作为弱点之一的狼尾就被男人防得滴水不漏，Scott也没什么机会去试试手感，他还颇觉得可惜。

此刻的Logan却把自己的尾巴圈在Scott小腿上，狼尾又长又大，灰褐色的皮毛茂密蓬松。在灯光的映照下，皮毛尖端泛出融金一般的金茶色。有些长毛透过松软织物的空隙刺在Scott的皮肤上，带来微弱的轻痒。

Scott下意识地抬手，他把五指张开抚在那条毛茸茸的尾巴上。狼尾慢慢伸平，在他的手掌之下微微晃动。长而柔顺的毛从青年指缝之中探出，皮毛因为压力而凹陷的地方折射出不一样的色彩。Scott的手指修长，骨节匀称，梳理皮毛的动作很温柔，甚至称得上小心翼翼。

Logan本应该感到冒犯，然后把Scott的手挥开。但大概是夜晚安全的学院氛围，真的太让人倦怠，Logan开始有点控制不住自己身体内部衍生出的本能。轻柔的触感顺着皮毛的抚动传送到Logan的感官，Logan觉得从醒来之后就存在的莫名焦躁被安抚了，这种感觉舒爽得仿佛自己的毛孔都微微张开。

男人挺立着的兽耳向两旁偏转，他眯起眼睛微微低下头，不由自主地凑近了散发出好闻气息的青年。由于两人距离的缩短，还带着食物香味的清淡橙花气味变得更加明显，而这时候青年担忧的情绪已经减弱不少，不再使得Logan感到不安。Logan看到Scott唇线是一个温和的弧度，一向紧绷着的面部肌肉都放松了下来，他还察觉到对方散发出的愉悦气息，如同那些“偷袭”成功的好奇的孩子们一般。

“Scott？”Logan低低地开口，声音轻哑，好像不想打破此刻的宁静。但是他出口的话语就像一根针刺破了脆弱的肥皂泡，他们一下就回到了现实中来。

Scott像是被烫到了一样收回了手，他站了起来，把抚摸过Logan尾巴的手握起了拳。他朝Logan点点头，道：“快去休息吧，晚安，Logan。”说着，Scott就离开了餐厅。

Logan还半蹲在原地，尾巴在地上拍了拍，随着对方气息的远去，他突然心中涌出一阵愤怒，一股热血冲向了脑袋，让他觉得头脑发胀，好像Scott的离去带走了什么属于自己的东西一样。

等到Logan反应过来自己在想什么，他已经站起来想要追出去了。他在餐厅旁边环顾了一下四周，不知道自己的跳脱情绪从哪里来的。Logan摇摇头，深吸了一口气，也打算回房。他心下觉得有点不安，好像有什么将会脱离自己的掌控。

他路过了娱乐室，Mike——那个不用睡觉，戴眼镜的小男孩——还坐在娱乐室里看着电视，依旧是小男孩喜欢的《动物世界》。Logan斜了一眼屏幕，一匹灰狼正安静耐心地蛰伏在灌木丛之中，眼神冷静而凶狠地盯着他的猎物。它的不远处，一只漂亮温顺的鹿悠闲地吃着青草，浑然不知自己的命运。解说员用温和的声音说着一些，对于那只被裁定将死的鹿来说残忍的话语。

男孩儿听到动静，转过头看了看站在门口的Logan，他推了推下滑的眼镜：“Hi，Logan。”

“Hey，Kid。”Logan朝他笑笑，心念一动，男人就走进房间，坐在沙发上和那个男孩一起看起了节目。

第二天，按照惯例是他们X战警的训练时间，不过训练不是强制性的，而Logan一向比较随性。因为半兽化，Logan自发去Danger Room集中锻炼适应了好几天，这次的训练，也只是一些主要运用动态视力和身体平衡的基础训练，用以提高反应速度，高年级的学生们也可以加入进来，所以他只打算在一旁看看。

Jean是这次训练的主导，她利用自己的念动力掌控着许多扁平的冰盘（当然是Storm制造的）投向巨大的室外操场。冰盘虽然数目不多，但是轨迹错乱不堪，速度也时快时慢，快时几乎可以在训练场的空中划出道道残影，慢的时候就是静静地悬浮着。学生们利用自己的能力去攻击这些冰盘，碎裂时冰盘发出清脆的响声，同时会有一捧冰晶散开，在阳光下闪闪发光，十分好看，也便于学生们自己计数。 

Logan后悔了。

他应该在房间里睡觉，看电视，被教授指使去砌墙修篱笆，或者干点别的什么，只要不待在室外训练场上，一切都好。

周围的学生们自顾自的计数，冰盘破裂的声音不绝于耳。Logan的双眼锁定着那些飞舞着的目标，瞳孔微微缩起，他必须用尽全力克制自己去扑那些飞来飞去的冰盘的冲动。他紧紧握着拳头，兽耳耸立，紧咬着牙关转身离开。他确实长出了兽耳和尾巴，可这不代表他愿意在师生们面前像一条陪主人玩耍的哈士奇。

将战斗护目镜的功率调到最小，Scott站在一旁做着日常练习。他甚至不需要费心去瞄准，不管Jean怎么操控，每一次的目标他例无虚发。累计了一千枚以后，小队长打算休息一下，他的视线习惯性地扫过周围，看到几个优秀的学生愈加熟练的使用自己的能力后，他觉得十分欣慰。

但是，他发现Logan的反应好像有些不对劲。

Logan刚离开那些飞满“目标”的操场，还没松一口气，就听到Bobby清亮的叫声：“Hey，man！”然后有什么东西带着一阵儿凉意，朝自己破空飞来。

处于警觉状态的Logan立刻抬头，一块冰盘从他的眼前飞过，他下意识地大跨步朝那边奔跑而去。正当他将要伸出手抓住那块冰盘的时候，一个小火球从另一个方向快速地攻了过来，几乎一瞬间就把冰盘给打化了。

两个恶作剧成功的男孩们欢呼了一声。

自己的目标被别人截获，Logan感到一阵不可遏制气愤，那阵儿恼怒陌生又熟悉，冲得他大脑一片空白。他猛地抬头看向John，凶狠的眼神让金发男孩心跳快了一拍。男人的金绿色双瞳有些异样，仿佛肉食者看向自己的猎物。男孩们吓得噤声，Bobby扯着John不由自主后退了几步。

“Logan！”Scott跨过一步挡在学生面前。

Logan浑身一震，他低下头，后知后觉地发现雪亮的钢爪已然从自己双手手背探出，线条流畅的刀锋正发出冷冷的寒光。

——TBC——

我要写到哪啊……我只是想吃点肉而已啊……【。  
顺便~小队长啊，摸尾巴不够呀，应该再摸摸耳朵嘛www~  
有人看就留个回复呗www~


	5. Chapter 5

五、

愤怒与生物天生的一种自保机制有关，那就是战斗或逃跑反应（fight-or-flight response）。在盛怒的当下，也就是战斗或逃跑反应飙升到最高点时，人们会做出不理智的行为。而当火气消退以后，人们才能把事情看得比较清楚。*

一开始，Logan并没有把自己最近频繁的愤怒情绪当做异常情况。毕竟，多了狼耳和尾巴这件事情确实让他倍感困扰和烦躁。但就在刚才，他嗅到了John和Bobby的惊恐，以及Scott对他的戒备，他才反应过来自己对着学生们探出的爪子，还有心里突然涌出的要把他们撕碎的冲动。

更加令Logan警醒的是，在那一瞬间，他是认真这样想的。

Logan低头望向自己的手背，他缓缓地握了下拳，潜藏在骨骼里的钢爪似乎都有些发冷。他抬眼看着Scott，对方正和身后两个调皮的男孩儿低声说了句什么。John有些不好意思般吐了下舌头，Bobby拉了下他的同伴，又瞟了Logan一眼，似乎有点儿疑惑。不过，调皮的男孩还是很快地朝Logan道歉，就飞也似地跑了。

Scott回头审视着面前的Logan，对方不自觉地弓起身体，面容紧绷，狼耳紧张地耸立着。或许，他们真的忽视了Logan身上的一些不为人知而又危险的变化，Scott感到一丝懊恼。

“Logan，”Scott率先开口道，他故作轻松地走过去，拍了拍男人的肩膀，“我们去医务室做个检查。”

Logan下意识地点头，他能感觉到随着自己的同意，Scott仿佛也松了一口气，凝聚在青年身上的压力跟着消散不少——然而Scott仍然不太轻松。

Logan跟在Scott的身后，他盯着Scott戴着手套的手，Scott是从训练中途过来的，他穿着制服，刚刚那只按在Logan身体上的手也还戴着黑色的皮手套。男人忽然想起了对方抚摸自己尾巴的那种温热的触压感，一股莫名的情绪又在Logan身体里流窜。

他们的制服一向是量身定做，非常合身，Logan的视线沿着Scott线条流畅的手臂向上，滑过他的肩膀，落在对方从衣领里露出的一截脖颈。Scott的头发不算长，只是在之前的训练里弄乱了一些，显得分外柔软。

Scott已经嘱咐过两个男孩去找Jean，所以两人到了医务室不久，提前结束训练的Jean就从自动门走了进来。穿着白色工作服的女医生一脸严肃，她重新给Logan做了一次脑电图和CT，但是结果仍然是正常的。

“不是器质性的问题。大脑接受刺激后，皮下中枢所带动的一系列自主神经活动和行为表现就是你的情绪，但它们会受到大脑皮层的控制与调控。据Scott的描述，现在你包括暴怒等的情绪却已经趋向失控，虽然只是暂时性。”Jean走到两人面前说，“自主神经活动主要是通过激素调节来实现的，所以肯定和那些看似平衡了的转化因子有关。”

Logan觉得Jean的结论毫无意义，他感到一阵无奈，男人指了指头上无精打采地耷拉了下来的狼耳道：“我还是想试试把它们切掉。”

“没有用，”Scott摇摇头，“它们是长在你身体上的，检查也表现了兽耳和兽尾的细胞与你皮肤细胞的构成一致，同样含有自愈因子，即使你强行摘除也会长出来。”

“再这么发展下去，我有更糟糕的预感。”Logan看了看自己的手背，现在只是情绪不稳，他就已经对学生伸出爪子恐吓，甚至产生了杀意——大概是Scott敏感地察觉到这一点，所以在那时才对他那么戒备。

他们那次任务中缴获的针剂，除了一小部分用于研究的母液，其余都已经被销毁。这种生物兵器的研究制作本就违法，何况因为无法平衡转化因子，大多数的实验体都基因崩溃。幸亏Logan体质强壮，并且有修复自身的变种能力，这才让结果变得可控，否则后果也堪忧。

X教授依据原液制作了抑制转化因子活性的药物，在这段时间内，Logan需要定时注射。每次的化验检查都能发现，Logan体内转化因子所占的比率逐渐降低，说来说去，Logan还是只能等自身代谢掉血液里的那些成分。

三人都沉默下来。

Logan嗅到了让他感觉沉闷的忧虑气息，他的喉咙发涩。男人不由自主晃动着自己的尾巴，心下有些郁闷，毕竟无法控制自己是Logan最厌恶的事情之一。

夜晚，Scott正想去找Logan，和他谈谈Jean提议的通过心理暗示来让Logan平静下来的建议。但是他找遍了学院，也没看见Logan的踪迹。

小队长站在Logan的房门前，他皱着眉头思索着，下意识地用手指摩挲着自己的下巴。已经有几个路过的学生有些疑惑地看着一动不动的Scott了，Scott这才叹了一口气，转身离开。  
Logan骑着机车在公路上漫无目的地游荡，黑夜的公路在他眼里毫无障碍，如果不是为其他司机着想，他甚至不需要打开车灯。

偏僻的乡镇人烟稀少，他拐下公路，径直开进了森林。敏锐的嗅觉告诉他，在森林深处有一座木屋，大概是猎户在狩猎季节所安置自己的场所。

Logan在不远处停好机车，迈着步子走到小木屋前敲了敲门。

褐色的木门发出了吱嘎吱嘎的声音，一个猎人将房门打开了一条缝隙，他手上还提着一杆猎枪，似乎是刚回来不久。猎人本来困惑的表情在看见Logan的瞬间变得警惕，而Logan很清楚这是为什么：Logan身上披着一件铁绿色的旧斗篷，宽大的帽子遮挡住了他的头，长长的后摆几乎把高大的男人整个人都裹了起来，这样神神秘秘的样子看上去不是什么好人。

“我想借住一下。”Logan捋动一下兜帽，露出自己的脸，“我可以付钱。”

猎人上下打量了一下他，而后哼了一声：“可以，反正我今天也不住这，不过不要告诉我你是什么逃犯之类的，我会用枪打断你的膝盖，把你交给巡警。”

“当然不是。”Logan笑了笑，露出森森的白牙。他从自己的皮衣里掏出了一沓钞票，递给猎户，猎人毫不客气地将它们揣进怀里，就提着枪离开了。

Logan关上门，将斗篷解开，狼耳朵抖动了一下，他能清楚地听到四周恢复了寂静。他深呼了一口气，那个猎人的威胁让Logan本能地想要将危险扼杀，如果不是他一直在克制，或许真的会发生流血事件，不过流的不是Logan的血。

随意地将斗篷挂在椅子背后，男人解开外套，坐在椅子上，草草嚼着自己带的火腿面包。芝士沙拉酱沾在他的唇边，他伸出舌头将它舔掉了，感到了熟悉的沙沙的质感。

木屋不大，有些朽蚀的墙面上挂着一个悠悠走着的圆钟。一套桌椅，一张单人床，浑圆的棱边显示着它们都是手工制作的，不过床上铺着的被子有些发潮，也没有恒温的温度调节设施，完全比不上学院的住宿条件。

以前风餐露宿，Logan也不觉得难受，但是在舒适的学院住得久了，Logan觉得自己仿佛都被宠坏了。

Logan吃过简单的晚餐，稍微清理了一下自己。在学院他还能去看看电视，但在这个只能说不是家徒四壁的小木屋里，也没有娱乐设施，他就打算早点休息。四周只有树叶被风吹起的摩擦声音。

但是，这种宁静并没有持续多久。Logan的狼耳一转，就听到了一个人的脚步声，对方走在草木丛生的林地，四周只有一轮圆月堪堪照亮森林。细碎的响声接连不断，但是那个接近这里的人走得很稳。

Logan太熟悉这个人的脚步声了。

——TBC——

*参考自《不愤怒的世界》

以后我写PWP，一定要第一句话就写他们把裤子脱了……  
虽然这么说过好多次了，不过我也总是做不到OTZ~  
肉梗被我拉长战线真是无奈啊~~  
这章好像有点无聊，不过下一章估计他们就可以脱裤子了！！小伙伴们开心吗！！【喂  
来回复吧www~


	6. Chapter 6

六、

Logan在那个人还没敲门之前就打开了房门，对方似乎没有想到Logan会抢先一步。穿着一身便装的Scott站在门外，他曲起的手指还举在半空中，差一点儿直接敲在Logan的胸膛上。

Scott愣了一下，便也很快地收回手，他反手指了指自己身后的背包，开口道：“You drop something，Logan。”Scott的音调微沉，他说出来的是一个不容置疑的肯定句，Logan敏锐地从中察觉出了几不可闻的无奈。

Logan突然想起两人的第一次合作，在自由女神像里面，他捡起Scott失落的护目镜后，半是调侃的也说过这一句话。

Logan耸耸肩膀，退了一步，Scott走了进来，将黑帆布背包轻轻地放在了木桌上。Logan关上门时听见了一声拉链拉开的声音，一回身，他就看见Scott从包里掏出了一个银白色的金属盒子。

Scott将它打开，一阵儿干冰造成的白色冷雾漫了出来，又很快的消散，露出了里面一管淡蓝色的药剂和旁边金属质地的针管。青年从包里掏出了一瓶免洗消毒液擦了擦手，这才把注射器从固定处拿出来，进行药剂的吸填。

这是Logan每天定时需要注射的转换因子活性抑制剂，他下午检查之后就直接离开学院，自然没有进行今天应有的注射。

木屋里挂着的白炽灯瓦数不高，昏黄的灯光还时不时地因为电压不稳而闪烁，Logan站在一旁，心情复杂地看着青年流畅熟练的动作。Scott侧身对着Logan，男人的目光扫过Scott被风吹乱而显得卷曲的棕发，青年的鼻梁高挺，戴着的日常款红色眼镜遮住了他的眼睛，眼镜下方的阴影在Scott的脸颊处映出一条横线。Scott略微低头的样子看上去很认真，他的嘴唇微抿，皱起的眉头显示着他的一丝不苟。

Logan的那对兽耳朵不由自主地朝着Scott高高立着，当被加强的听觉聚焦到一处时，Logan几乎可以听见Scott身上衣料的摩擦声。Logan拧紧了眉头，他也不知道为什么自己会盯着他的队友看，甚至都有些移不开视线，或者，他知道这是为什么，只是本能地不去多想。

当Scott把准备工作做好，抬头看向Logan时发现对方居然还一动不动地杵在原地，不由得有些疑惑：“Logan？”

Logan吞咽了一下，觉得自己的嗓子有点儿发干，他像是想要掩饰什么一样轻咳了一声。Logan走过去，撩起衣袖露出手肘，Scott因为接触冰凉器具而带着凉意的指尖接触到他的皮肤，在那一个瞬间Logan觉得自己的尾巴轻微地炸开了毛。

男人倒抽了一口气，兽耳不安地抖动着，长长的尾巴跟着摇了几下，长毛发出细碎的沙沙声，而这些举动明显让Scott误会了。

Scott握着男人的手臂，他可以感觉到对方的肌肉紧紧绷着。曲起的动作使得Logan的臂肌隆起成危险的弧度，看上去坚硬得几乎会将针头崩断。Scott以为Logan是在质疑自己，只好解释了一下自己也曾学过一些基础的医疗知识。

常规的消毒过后，纤长的针头扎入手臂，Logan因为那一阵儿刺痛而陡然心头火起，难以控制的愤怒情绪在他的胸腔里膨胀，Logan的喉咙里发出了恐吓般的低吼。青年抬眼看了一下Logan，知道此刻精神敏感的Logan又产生了难以抑制的危机感，他却并没有把满脸怒容的Logan当做威胁。Scott手上用了点力制住Logan晃动的手臂，翘了翘嘴角开口道：“OK，OK，easy……”Scott刻意压低了声音，语调轻柔得像是在哄不愿打疫苗的幼童。

在Logan抑制着自己想要挣脱的本能的同时，Scott平稳缓慢地推动着芯杆将药液注射着。Logan觉得非常不习惯，他倒宁愿对方用蛮力抓着他，再直接把针头扎进自己手臂里，满心的烦躁在好言好语中没处发泄，但是他耸立的兽耳竟然也逐渐塌了下来。Logan含糊地哼了一声，握了一下拳头又放开，紧张的肌肉开始慢慢松懈。

他们的距离很近，Logan能够嗅到Scott身上残存着的橙花味的沐浴乳，还混合着夜风和森林的潮湿气息，他不用想象就知道Scott本来都已经打算休息，却因为自己而离开了温暖舒适的被窝，在公路上狂飙，最终来到了偏僻森林的深处。

在Logan的思绪有些飘忽的时候，那一根闪着光的针头离开Logan的手臂，男人手肘上的针孔几秒钟就消失不见了，所以Scott也没有费心按压，他放开Logan的手臂，有条不紊地将器具收起来。

“所以，你为什么要来？”Logan看着Scott的侧脸，低声问道。

Scott的动作一顿，他本来以为Logan会问为什么不是Jean过来。毕竟在学院里，Jean才是他们的校医，而且Logan还是医务室的常客。男人习惯性的调情引发了为好友担忧的小队长强烈的不满，那也是之前两人不对盘的导火索。

Logan没有得到答案。

Scott把东西收好塞进背包，随口打了个招呼，他单手拿着背包就打算离开。Logan心里本来应该解除的危机感不知为什么变得愈加深重，冰凉的药液进入血管之后似乎立刻就和他灼热的血液融合，没有留下一丝能够让他平复心情的痕迹。

Logan觉得他需要冷静，发热的脑袋产生的不自然的急迫感让他心跳加速，他的手指像是想要抓住什么似的僵硬弯曲着，隐在衣物之下的手臂因为用力而青筋突起，男人觉得自己几乎要喘不过气。

背对着Logan的Scott并没有察觉到对方的异常，Logan几乎为此而叹息：Scott可能并没有意识到，他从一开始对Logan就有着来源不明的信任，即使曾经的他们处于互不顺眼的状态，Scott仍然会在看见Logan的时候放心地转身——当然，这也为Scott上了一课，如果不是Logan及时赶到，Scott还真要被Mystique暗算了。

所以，就算他每一颗细胞都在叫嚣着渴望，Logan也不想听从自己的本能去对他们的小队长做出什么，虽然对他来说，Scott就是一个麻烦的小混蛋。

Scott拉开房门，他扶了扶眼镜，用眼角余光扫了一眼身侧一脸纠结的Logan，如果他就这么安静地迈着步子走出去，那么他们的关系——同伴、损友或者其他什么的——也不会发生任何改变。

但是，这个世界上没有如果。

Scott已然走出门外，他的脚踩在屋外柔软的草地，他无意似的嘀咕了一声：“如果不想我来，为什么要偷骑我的车？”他的声音很小，若是Logan没有一直立着狼耳关注他或许会错过这个。不过，Logan没有漏听，所以他脑袋里的那根弦轻易的断了，男人低喘了一声，在Scott警觉回头的时候直接大跨步拽过Scott，他居然还记得关门。

木屋很小，而且家装稀少，以Logan的身量从门口到床边只消迈上几步。在这不过短短几秒的时间，两人还拳来脚往地过了几招，Scott在打算摘下日常眼镜的时候眨了下眼，毕竟无法调节功率就意味着他的能力会毁掉这个小木屋。就在这么一瞬，Logan突然发狠抓住了对方的手，他利用自身金属加成的体重优势扑了过去，而被对方兽尾绊了一下的Scott因为重心不稳后倒又给了Logan一个稍纵即逝的机会。

小队长仰面躺在床上，双手牢牢地被对方的按在床上，Logan压在Scott的双腿间，超过300磅的体重让Scott觉得自己被一堵墙袭击了。

Scott胸膛不住地起伏着，因为挣扎而面色潮红，那副眼镜只是微微有点歪，而Scott倒是宁愿它整个掉下来，让突然发疯的Logan尝尝爆头的滋味。对方明显还有神智，所以Scott没有真的用对待敌人的手段，被压制住也只是有点儿气急败坏：“Logan！”

青年喘息着，微张嘴唇，他还想说些什么，可是Logan低下头夺走了他的呼吸，震惊的Scott忘记了反抗。

Logan鼻端充盈着对方的气息，在感受到那真实的温度时他整个人突然放松了下来，一直拧紧的眉头也松了几分。他的尾巴扫过Scott的大腿，满足地晃悠起来。

——TBC——  
努力的更新了一章，各位白色情人节快乐啊~  
抱起来扔到床上什么的最喜欢了【喂  
虽然还是没有脱裤子不过也快了嘛~然后下一章前戏w~

小队那句话就是说破了狼叔其实想要自己去找他啦~因为狼叔也知道小队的机车上有追踪器嘛~  
当然小队也可以选择不去找，所以这是一个好想急死你的双向暗恋w~


	7. Chapter 7

七、

Logan卡在Scott的双腿间，牢牢压制住Scott的动作。由于姿势，Scott蹬腿都有点使不上劲，挣扎让双方的叠在一起的火热之处隔着裤子摩擦着，青年觉得自己身体热了起来，那一团火焰从下腹一直烧上头顶。

Scott来时穿着的衬衫在缠斗中早就散乱不堪，只有几颗扣子还幸存着，但那也不会太久。比常人大得多的力气，使得Logan很容易就把需要Scott做出额外动作才能脱下来的衣服分解成无用的碎布。

阻隔他们皮肤相贴的织物被烦躁的Logan统统扔下床，Logan的手沿着对方肌肉的纹路抚摸着，男人无意识地发出一声满足的叹息。

鼻端Scott的气息过于好闻，混合着令人兴奋的费洛蒙冲得Logan大脑一片空白，男人满心想的只有一件事，而一向行动力非凡的他也是这么做的。

Logan的嘴唇压在Scott的唇瓣上，布满胡茬的下巴擦过Scott的下颌。趁着小队长还在愣神的片刻，Logan毫不费力地把舌头舔进Scott的双唇里。他刷舔着对方的齿列，舌头滑过柔软湿润的口腔内壁，尝到了Scott嘴里薄荷绿茶牙膏的清甜气息。Logan更加肯定，就在不久前，Scott甚至都已经洗漱完毕想要上床休息了，可是他还是带着那些药品过来寻找自己。

Logan从喉咙里挤出了一声喘息，禁锢着Scott的双手握得更紧——Scott几乎是将自己洗干净送上门的，这个严格来说其实并没有逻辑的念头，让Logan觉得身体内部的饥饿感愈加猛烈。Logan灵活的舌头细致地扫过Scott的齿龈，卷着Scott那颗咧嘴笑起来时会露出的犬齿，而后他将舌面撮尖，尤为故意地舔弄着对方敏感的上颚，换得青年浑身颤抖。

Scott想要反击，不过他在Logan突然的袭击中慢了一步，于是小队长在这场字面意义的“唇枪舌战”中很快就失去了主动权，丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。

Scott的喉结在喉管中上下滑动了一下，他似乎想说什么，或者试图把嘴里过多的津液吞下，可是这在嘴唇张开的时候是如此的徒劳无功。透明的唾液从嘴角溢出来，在他们的下巴留下暧昧的水痕。两人一同制造出来的水声，让含糊的低吟显得更加煽情，Scott觉得自己的颅骨都在震动喘息中发软。

药剂里混杂的动物基因片段不仅使得Logan长出狼耳和狼尾，Logan的舌头告诉了Scott这一点。Scott被男人粗糙的舌勾着舌头舔吻交缠时，对方舌面上的细小肉刺细密地摩擦着他的唇舌*，使得Scott感到了些许麻痒，小队长却已经没有心力去分辨这有什么异常。

Logan凶狠地吮吸着对方的舌头，毫不留情地剥夺Scott呼吸的机会，Scott只能获得对方带着苦涩烟草气息的、越来越灼热的呼吸。再加上他被Logan死死地压住胸腹，根本无法喘气的Scott，在Logan热烈的吻里几乎快要窒息。

Scott的身体诚实地告诉他几近缺氧，耳边能听见身体内部的搏动声音，血流涌上大脑的嗡鸣甚至都让Scott开始有些意识模糊。Scott无法克制地呜咽了一声，他费力地用舌顶弄着Logan几乎要舔进他喉咙里的舌头，而后他推了一下Logan的肩膀。

在这时候，Scott才反应过来Logan已经松开了按住自己双手的手，Scott获得了部分支配肢体的权利。

发热的头脑正在蒸干Logan仅剩的理智，但是他敏锐的感官察觉到Scott的情绪，夹杂其间的惶惑气息像是辛凉的肉豆蔻粉末，让伏在Scott身上的Logan抽了抽鼻子，男人不耐地顿了一下，抖动着狼耳朵稍微退后了一点，结束了这个漫长而缠绵的吻。

一时间只能听到两人急促的喘息。

青年的红色眼镜歪斜，镜片上蒙着一层水汽，他的脸颊直到脖颈都涨得通红，被汗水打湿的额发黏在额角。因为亲吻，Scott发红的嘴唇湿润极了，Logan能从Scott张合的双唇里看到对方洁白平整的齿列，还有红润的舌头，Logan舔了舔自己被双方唾液润湿的嘴唇，这半分钟不到的“休战”，让贪婪的狼愈加焦渴。

Scott已经被Logan拨撩了起来，虽然他仍然不太清醒，但考虑到Scott总是他们之中更理智的那个，小队长深知发展下去非常危险。

“Hey，Logan，你听得到我吗？”Scott吞咽了一下，他惊异于自己的声音如此沙哑。

对方并没有说话，只是那一对儿狼耳朝着声源的方向扑棱了一下。上身赤裸的Logan深麦色的皮肤浮着一层薄汗，旺盛的毛发服帖在他的胸口，灯光给Logan健美肌肉轮廓边缘投下光影。

即使隔着红色眼镜，Scott也能看到对方明亮的双瞳，纤长卷翘的睫毛，Logan的表情带上了一丝跃跃欲试，那是Scott不曾看到过的生动。Logan小幅度晃动着狼尾巴，茸茸的狼耳尖儿不时抖动着，男人朝青年挨近了一点。

被Logan抚摸过的皮肤还残留着温触的感觉，Scott以一臂撑着自己，另一只手覆在对方胸口，掌下的温热让Scott感到不太自然，他小心地往后挪动，想和Logan拉开点距离。Scott没有直接用能力把Logan射穿墙壁打出去，或许就意味着太多东西。

这个举动似乎激怒了Logan，他猛地半拱起身体，伸臂揽紧了Scott的腰，喉咙里发出恐吓般的低吼，兽耳上的茸毛都竖起来了，几乎就是一匹护食的狼。

对于两人来说，狭小的床铺如同擂台，或者斗场。与Logan相比，Scott的近身搏斗稍逊一筹，但他从没想过这件事会以这种方式显示出来。

重新将Scott拖回自己身下，居高临下的Logan不满地咬上了Scott的颈侧。

杂乱潮湿的头发擦过Scott的脖子，脖颈处麻痒的触感拉回Scott的注意，Scott再次完全陷入床铺，他被迫得仰头，Logan灼热的鼻息几乎在他的皮肤上燎出火花，尖利的牙刃轻啮着跳动的脉搏，令人头皮发紧的危险感觉让Scott觉得自己被野兽所捕获，下一秒就要被撕开喉咙。

暂时落于下风的青年的视线越过那一对灰褐色的狼耳，落在挂在木屋墙上的铁锅，有着金属光泽的器具凸面斜斜对着Logan的后脑。

Scott抿紧了嘴唇，头脑飞速的转动，他的心底闪过了很多念头。

Logan在Scott震动的喉管处留下了几个泛白的牙印，而后他满意舔了舔Scott脖子上自己留下的紫红痕迹，现在的Scott沾染上了自己的气味，这让领地意识深重的狼感到愉悦。

Scott感受到Logan灼热的鼻息喷洒在他的脸颊，还有男人粗糙的大手正在解开他的皮带扣，被束缚着的地方热得不行，而Scott也不想再思考什么了。

青年的双臂自Logan肋侧攀向男人的脊背，手掌抚摸过Logan的后颈，指尖触摸到对方柔韧的短发，Scott的手指穿过Logan杂乱的头发后顺势来到发顶，他摸到了那一对儿觊觎许久的毛茸茸的狼耳朵。Scott弯曲手指挠了挠微凉的兽耳，耳旁传来了含糊的低吟。

接连两声金属扣的清响过后，Logan凑上前去想要亲吻Scott的嘴角，那一副眼镜的存在明显十分碍事，所以Logan摘下Scott的眼镜。

当眼前红色的镜片发生移动时，Scott的第一反应是闭上眼睛。

那一刹那，Scott知道自己完了。

Logan如愿地亲上Scott的眼睑，他伸出舌头舔了舔青年浓密的睫毛，沾湿的睫毛刷过他的嘴唇。黑暗中，Scott不自觉的皱了皱眉，他仿佛听见男人喉头滚过一声轻笑。

——TBC——  
*犬科动物的舌头光滑，猫科动物的舌头才有倒刺，大家就当做兽化药剂里面有各种各样的基因，然后狼叔对其中的某些基因有表现吧……反正不科学【。

刚刚考完~心好累【。  
花了一章来脱裤子，我OTZZZ……  
下一章估计是正肉了，如果这章热度还不错，大家想快点看到肉的话，我就爆个肝努力码，因为最近热度降得有点方，各种自我怀疑_(:з」∠)_~


	8. Chapter 8

注意：略OOC、私设，Rimming、GC控制、Knot、描写细致的黏糊糊慢悠悠的前戏及肉、相声一样且根本不Dirty的Dirty Talk【喂

八、

Scott对于黑暗并不陌生。

他还记得那个下午，年幼的自己被比他高大的同学欺负时，他突然觉醒了能力，自双眼发射出来的光束轰塌了孤儿院的墙壁。在那个同学吓得瘫倒在地的同时，惊慌失措的Scott也死死捂着眼睛，慌不择路地逃走了，他伪装成盲童流落街头。

那一段糟糕的流浪生活教会了Scott很多，其中有一点就是，无论自己再怎么不喜欢黑暗，如果想要活下去，那就不要逃避它，只能习惯它，利用它。

在进入X学院之后，Scott也牢记着他的能力也即是他的弱点。如果没有护目镜的辅助，过于危险的镭射光可能会造成同伴的误伤，于是Scott不停的锻炼，他需要提升其他感官的敏感度，学习在失去视觉时如何战斗。

所以闭上双眼的Scott不由自主地警觉起来，身处黑暗让他习惯性的不安，这时候Logan给与他的刺激就显得异常鲜明。

与Scott紧密相贴的Logan察觉到了这一点，他发出了一声诱哄般的低吟，而后用嘴唇摩擦过Scott的脸颊，短硬的胡茬蹭得Scott瑟缩着偏头，男人便伸出舌舔了舔对方微凉的耳垂，留下柔软湿润的触感。

Scott轻轻地呼了一口气，他用手指揉着Logan的狼耳，比起男人的头发，兽耳细短的绒毛手感更为良好。或许是青年不小心蹭到了耳朵的敏感处，手下的兽耳扑棱了一下，但Logan只是持续地从喉咙里发出意义不明的咕哝声，并没有躲开。

不久，Logan看到了Scott露出了一个微笑，这就像个信号一样，狼急切不已，他无法再按捺住内心的欲望。Logan轻咬了一下Scott的鼻尖，有些兴奋地摇了摇尾巴。

Scott浑身赤裸的躺在床上，他身量高挑瘦削，却蕴含着Logan也不敢轻易掠其锋芒的爆发力和破坏力。小队长匀称的肌肉并不同于Logan那样是健硕的块状，而是如同猎豹一般流畅收束的紧实。

Logan粗糙的手抚摸着Scott的身体，青年蜜色的皮肤上面有着大小不一的伤疤，有Logan知道来源的，也有他不知道的。护短的狼对它们发出低声的咆哮，他想把那些给Scott造成这些疼痛印记的该死的杂碎们统统撕烂。

Logan俯身，他用舌头小心翼翼地舔着，如同某种动物对待伤处一般，粗糙的舌面在早已愈合的疤痕上润上一层水泽。Logan做得很认真，像是这种做法能够让那些刺目的伤痕消失一样。胡茬蹭在皮肤上造成的细密麻痒伴随Logan灼热的吐息，让Scott发出轻微的气声，而后他感到男人毛茸茸的脑袋压向他的胸口。

当青年的乳尖被Logan含进口中时，Scott喟叹了一声，陌生的快感在他的皮肤下流窜。脆弱的肉粒在男人的舔弄下变硬胀大，灵活的舌头故意顶弄乳尖上细小的开口，Logan甚至用舌上生着的倒刺去刺激敏感的软肉。Scott抓着Logan头发的手指颤抖着，不知道是想推开还是想让对方贴得更紧。吮吻发出的啧啧水声使得这个动作煽情无比，Logan能够听到Scott身体内部急促鼓动的心跳。

Scott湿热的性器戳在两人交叠的下腹，青年有些难耐地把手伸下去想要抚慰自己。Logan挑了挑眉阻止了他，而后他安抚一般握住小队长坚硬的勃起。他用指腹摩擦着已经吐出黏腻前液的顶端，在Scott猛地抽气的同时，开始上下套弄。

Logan知道怎么做能让Scott更加舒服，Scott虽然不会出声指挥他，但是敏锐的狼仅凭嗅觉就能知道哪里是Scott最渴求的地方。他的手沾满了Scott湿滑的前液，这让所有的动作变得容易。宽厚的大手裹着柱身，适中的力道一点一点将快感累积起来，Logan时轻时重地揉搓，抚弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，偶尔用圆滑的指肉去搔刮着感觉最为敏锐的冠状沟。

当然，Logan不会忘记Scott胸口变得红润的两粒乳尖，它们在狼的眼里就像雪地里成熟的果实一般可口。

Scott很快就因为快感而不住喘息，周身泛起了情动的颜色。Scott并不是纵欲的人，严谨的性格不会容许他因为生理需要去酒吧找乐子，再加上最近学院里的新收了些孩子让他忙得分身乏术，他已经很久没有释放过了。

当Logan察觉到手里的性器开始抽动的时候，男人只是加速地撸动，接着Logan坏心地用犬齿研磨上了早已脆弱不堪的乳尖，被Logan的唇舌蹂躏过度的乳粒立刻变得刺痛起来，那微弱的痛感交织在层层叠叠的愉悦中，它们让Scott头脑一片空白地越过了临界。

积蓄已久的体液射了出来，溅得两人下腹一片狼藉，情欲的气味弥漫在周围，浓郁得让狼几乎快要失控。Scott有些懈怠，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，可Logan依旧握着他刚刚泄过、逐渐疲软的地方，男人的任何一个微小的动作都让小队长松懈下来的肌肉又紧绷起来。Scott闭着眼睛，他看不到Logan的表情，也不知道他要做什么，只能听到Logan愈来愈重的呼吸声。

Logan松开了手，他有些粗暴地将还没回神的Scott翻了个身。Logan把Scott摆成跪伏的姿势，而后整个人覆了上来。趴在床上的Scott后背抵在Logan宽厚的胸膛，Logan压迫着他，旺盛的体毛让他有点痒，Scott不太自在的动了动，直到他感到一个湿热坚硬的东西摩擦着他的臀缝。Scott不可抑制地僵硬了一刻，他并没有直接看到过它，不过他也能从之前Logan裤子隆起的部分推测出那个家伙的尺寸有多可观。他还没有准备好，生理和心理上都是，不过在Scott选择闭上眼睛的时候就知道接下来会发生什么，所以他只是握紧了凌乱的床单，咬牙等待着身后的男人直接闯进来可能造成的疼痛。

黑暗让Scott把所有感官都集中在那个隐秘的地方，湿漉漉的顶端在那里摩擦的感觉激得他头皮发紧，他在察觉Logan握住他的腰部，并且巨物离开了一点的时候吸了口气，他想要忍过这难熬的时刻。

Logan全身的细胞都在叫嚣着饥饿，狼咆哮着想要立刻享用他的猎物，可Logan深呼吸着平息自己躁动的狼性，忍耐让他额头都暴起了青筋。这很难，但是却非常有必要，Logan一点都不想向他展现柔软部分的小队长受伤。

而后，Scott感到伏在上方的Logan动了动，男人亲着他的耳背，亲昵地用胡子蹭着他的耳后发间。Logan声音低哑，开口的腔调像是很久没有说过话，不过还带着一丝Scott所熟悉的调侃：“我好像得到了一个童子军（Boy Scout）。”

不知道Logan是不是故意的，那个词组被他念得听起来像是“Boy Scott”。

“我只是——”Scott不甘的声音一顿，他也不知道想要反驳些什么。

毕竟Logan没有说错，他从来没有经历过这个，而且即使不算上Logan的特殊体质，Logan也比他年长不少。在最早两人吵嘴时，Scott自己都曾说过“It must be burn you up that a boy like me save your life（像我这样的男孩救了你，大概让你很不高兴吧）*”来嘲笑被自己所救的Logan。

“Easy，Boy……”Logan轻咬着青年的耳廓，语调暧昧地打断了Scott的话，“我保证，你会喜欢这个的……”

——TBC——  
*X1里的台词，小队长对狼叔挑衅的微笑简直太让人Yooooo了~


	9. Chapter 9

九、

“从后面的话，你会轻松点……”Logan覆盖上Scott颤抖的身体，在Scott耳边喃喃道。身下的青年似乎还没有完全明白过来，只是下意识地点头。

Logan得到答复，落在Scott耳朵上的吻逐渐绵延下去，他亲吻Scott后脑柔韧的发丝，亲吻着青年形状漂亮的肩胛骨，而后在略微凹陷的脊柱上留下一条湿漉漉水痕。Scott趴伏在床上，双臂交叠撑着自己的脸。覆盖在Scott身上的健壮身体逐渐后移，热度的远离使得习惯了Logan偏高体温的Scott感到了一丝凉意。

在Logan灼热的吐息落在Scott尾椎处时，Scott突然意识到了Logan要做什么。

“Wait，Logan——”Scott被那个羞耻的想法惊得不由得往前挪动，却立刻被Logan握住腿根抓了回来，他表示拒绝的话还没说完，下腹的欲望却因想象的画面而违背理智地抽动了一下。

Logan用大手分开Scott紧实的臀肉，他的目光落在隐秘处不断收缩着的穴口。现在的小队长嗅起来太好了，性爱的气味使得男人的口腔里分泌出了唾液，饥饿感让他的胃都烧了起来。Logan把嘴唇覆盖上去的时候，Scott几乎立刻就绷紧了周身的肌肉，他反抗的动作都被Logan镇压了下去，最后小队长只能涨红着脸，老实地伏在原地。

Logan一开始只是试探性地用舌尖是浅浅地戳刺，灵活的舌头舔着穴口的褶皱，不具有攻击性的逗弄诱得那圈肌肉放松下来。Logan的舌尖时不时顶弄着柔软敏感的会阴，在小穴放松警惕的时候突然用力突进，探入紧致的甬道里。

Logan牢牢握着Scott的腿根，力道大得几乎要留下淤青，他同时用嗅觉、触觉、味觉、听觉还有视觉感受着对方，这种理解深刻得有些过头。透明的唾液濡湿了窄小穴口，过多的液体顺着青年臀缝流淌下来，沾在Logan的下巴上。舌上粗糙的肉刺刮蹭着柔软的内壁，在时轻时重地翻搅扫弄时，Logan能得到青年柔软的挤压。

发泄过的性器又兴奋地溢出了前液，它被青年挤压在床铺上，Logan舌头的一个抽送的同时，Scott恍惚觉得自己濒临高潮。

Logan没让Scott得到这个，他在感受到舌面传来的不规则的缩动时很快地收回自己的舌头，Logan听到Scott哽了一声。

Logan没有理会对方的焦渴，便用手指再次扩张了一会儿，当他弯曲着手指找到了那个能让Scott发出柔软鼻音的一点后，他抽出手，握着自己早已坚硬如铁的性器，对准湿软的穴口推挤而入。

那里毕竟不是用做交媾的地方，窄小的穴口被坚定的撑开，察觉异物入侵的肠壁反射性的搅紧。Logan实在是太大了，Scott觉得自己最为柔软的部分仿佛被剖开了一样，周身的皮肤浮出一层薄栗。Scott咬紧牙关，努力屏息去接纳Logan，他以为自己在尖叫，但是实际上他只是听到自己鼻腔中快速流过的气流。

柔软而湿润的内里让Logan想要不管不顾地长驱直入，但是他感觉到身下的Scott在发抖，青年虽然没有出声抗拒，但是散发出来的气息带有疼痛的苦涩。Logan略略后撤了一点，这个动作难极了，对方潮热的收缩挑战着他的理性，如同油上跳动的火星，随时都会引发失控的爆炸。

男人将自己推进去，在Scott承受力快到极限的时候又抽出来了一点，他重复着这个动作，手上还抚慰着对方因为疼痛而瑟缩着的性器。火星不停地在油罐周围闪动，引发的火焰在Logan的神经之上燃烧，但是Logan低吼着压抑，控制进入和退出的幅度，慢慢朝向温暖湿润的地方充满，直到——

大汗淋漓的Scott略微松懈了一点，他大口大口喘着气，感到对方粗硬的毛发抵在股间。他甚至能感觉到深埋在自己身体里的巨物的形状，沉甸甸的压迫让Scott感到一丝微妙的满足。他没有想过自己能够成功的做到，这对两人都是个挑战，但是两人配合完成得还算出色。

“还好吗？”Logan轻轻咬着Scott后颈上突出的骨节，像是叼着幼崽归家的头狼。

“我觉得肚子里好像塞进了一根哑铃……”Scott哑哑地抱怨了一句。

“放松，Boy。”Logan安抚道，而后他开始力度温和的律动。

度过了最初满涨的不适后，严丝合缝的紧贴让Scott感觉到对方的每一寸移动，那些尖锐的疼痛在摩擦中转变成某种使得他战栗的炽热。

狼不会那么容易满足，在察觉到对方散发出的气息变为全然的愉悦后，所有的压抑都一并化为飞灰，激烈的情欲迸发出来，像是滚烫的岩浆。沉闷的肉体击打声混合着两人喉头的低吟，  
Logan重复的抽送动作变得又大又重，每一次进入都重重地压过甜蜜的腺体，再直直顶到最深处，柔软湿热的部位紧紧裹着他，很难想象这么窄小的地方能够带来如此汹涌的快感。

Scott要被过载的感官淹没了，他想要说些什么，但是只能单调地呼吸，偶尔才能含糊低叫着对方的名字。

热流汇集在下腹，Scott想要给它一点儿助力，却被Logan反剪过双臂压在后背，他只能徒劳地把脸埋在枕头上，牙齿咬着床单，涎水将白色的布料泅湿成微暗的一片，含糊的呻吟从他牙缝里漏出闷在床铺里。青年绷紧的大腿不断的发颤，过量的快感让他几乎要跪不住了。摇晃中，他不由自主地卸下了腰背的力道，Logan从善如流地双手接过他的重量支撑着他，将他腰臀固定成契合的弧度，不允许他逃过一丝一毫。

费洛蒙成了最为致命的催情剂，Logan深深地呼吸着对方的气息，贪婪地舔舐着青年后背处渗出的汗水，他记忆里小队长锋利坚韧的气味逐渐变得柔软绵密。

Scott觉得自己的内脏在Logan大力挞伐中震动着，他一向清明的头脑无法抗拒着的沉沦其中，每一丝敏感的神经末梢都在收紧颤抖，快感往巅峰攀升，他眼底似乎在黑暗中亮起炫目的光华。

直到Logan握住了他的根部，他强行把Scott从愉悦中拽了下来。困在性器里的体液回流的感觉像是一个巨大的浪潮打得Scott不住地哆嗦，“Fuck——”他哽咽着，嘴里吐出的脏话被Logan撞得支离破碎。

“只是刚刚开始——我会操射你的……”Logan几乎要压不住Scott的抵抗，感谢他有犯规的重量。他用几个深缓的抽送让Scott过掉想要释放的感觉，而后他抽出了一大半，将厚重的前端抵在那个腺体之上碾磨，逼迫得Scott继续发出破碎的呻吟。

Logan语气诚恳，让人无法不去相信：“我保证，这值得忍耐——”

Logan察觉到Scott的低吟带上了气声，滚烫的血液在他皮肤之下呼啸而过，热烈的感觉侵蚀着他汗涔涔的身体，逐渐消解他的理智。

意乱情迷来的比想象中更迅猛，Logan深深地将自己顶进Scott的深处，他放开禁锢Scott的手的那一刻，Scott就颤抖着将延后的欢愉发泄了出来。甜美的收缩让Logan再次冲刺了几下，也把自己滚烫的热液射进对方的身体。

被浇灌的感觉激得Scott浑身发抖，他像是支持不住了一般软倒下来。Logan带着对方侧躺着，健壮的手臂环过他精瘦的腰肢，平缓着各自的呼吸和心跳。因为床铺太狭小，他们温暖的身躯紧紧的贴在一块儿，像是两根契合的汤匙。Logan还没有将自己拔出来，随着Scott的呼吸，他能逐渐感到刚刚泄过的性器在那温热柔软的地方又精神抖擞起来。

身前的Scott身处敏感的余韵，他同样察觉出来了对方的反应，Logan精力旺盛，自愈体质让他的不应期短得惊人。身后的男人搂着Scott，用鼻腔发出一种不满足的呜咽，Scott有点儿不耐地想要出声推拒，就感到自己大腿上擦过了一个毛茸茸热乎乎的东西，Scott把手伸下去，抚摸到了那条顺滑的狼尾巴，狼尾细密的摩擦着他湿漉漉的皮肤。

真是够了，Scott几乎失笑起来。Scott用手指梳理着对方的皮毛，油光水滑的皮毛被他的手弄脏，黏糊糊的混杂体液并不会让狼有什么不满，Logan喜欢Scott这样慵懒舒服的气息，也喜欢他布满自己的气味，而且这一点儿并不够，Logan想要对方沾染更多。

Logan眯了眯眼睛，浅绿的荧光在他的双瞳之中汇聚，男人抽出自己，而后调整着姿势和Scott面对面的四肢交缠，他目光柔和看着Scott舒展着身体的体态。Logan亲吻着青年的嘴唇，顺服地吞吐对方的舌头。Scott双腿已经有些无力，那条长而蓬松的狼尾卷住Scott的脚踝缓慢拉开，细软的长毛搔在Scott的脚心让他有些痒。Scott翘了翘嘴角，脚趾蜷缩了一下，没有使力挣脱，狼尾引导着Scott修长的腿环上Logan的腰。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

十、

在Logan仿佛不知疲倦地操弄中，Scott有点儿后悔了，他觉得自己被Logan拖进了一团浓稠的浆糊里，那里有着沉闷的声音和淫靡的气味。他几乎感觉不到自己的四肢，尤其是腰和腿，无处着力的双腿大开，脆弱的地方被Logan毫无顾忌地进出着，柔软的穴口周围全是被挤弄出来的体液，他被灌得太满了，从那里辐射出来的快感过量得让他泛起愉悦的疼痛。

Logan一直没有满足，慢条斯理地动作着，他没有限制Scott，只是时不时亲吻着他。Logan贴心的抚慰对方，让Scott操着自己的拳头，但是这对已经泄过多次的性器来说只能是负担，甚至只是一阵儿气流吹过，都能刺激到颤颤巍巍半勃着的性器。它不堪重负，可怜兮兮地因为抽送的刺激勉强吐出一点儿稀薄的体液。

“唔——Logan……”Scott胡乱地摆头，可是他像是被温水蒸煮的青蛙一样已经失去了逃离的力气，他分不清脸上湿漉漉的是汗水还是泪水，只是下意识的想要说什么，青年抓着床单的手被Logan拉起，接着男人缓慢地将它扣住。

薄薄的眼睑覆在小队长威力极大的“凶器”上，Logan亲吻他泛红的眼角，尝到了泪水的咸味：“你做得很好……”

Scott抿着嘴唇，他还是在Logan的身下颤抖地按捺下来，他用手指擦过对方的掌心，呼吸清浅而急促。

Logan知道自己能够这么做的唯一原因就是Scott愿意让他这么做，不然就算他捆住Scott的双手，蒙住他的眼睛，小队长也能找出不可思议的方式挣脱出来，对于Scott的各类生存技巧，Logan毫不怀疑。所以这个麻烦的小队长能够在他面前展露柔软一面，Logan有点说不出来的骄傲和满足。

这种莫名的情绪让狼亢奋，Logan逐渐加快速度，已经到达极限的Scott几乎收紧不了使用过度的肌肉，他在Logan将仿佛无穷无尽的体液喷进体内时只能发出啜泣一般的声音，他的射空了似的性器无能为力地抽动了一下，但是高潮的感觉依然在青年身体里回荡，冲刷着他惫懒的神经。

没等Scott完全放松下来，他的身体内部察觉到了一个古怪的变故。

Logan发泄完的性器根部竟然逐渐胀大，柔软的穴口被缓慢地撑开，那圈懈怠地肌肉产生了难耐的钝痛。这种感觉陌生得让Scott有些手足无措，他因为未知而恐惧。

Logan也不清楚发生了什么，但是他被Scott裹得很紧，极致的快感让他并不想停止，他觉得内心一直存在的饥饿感逐渐销蚀，狼发出餍足的低啸。Logan嗅到了对方惊惧的气味，这在温暖的氛围中格格不入，他低声安抚着开始挣扎着的Scott，想要抽离的器官却被绞得死紧，他的任何一个动作都会使得身下的青年发出哀哀的低叫，于是他也不敢再乱动了。

Scott因为胀痛而拧紧了眉头，那个奇怪的东西却隐约压在他的腺体上，又有些闷闷的细微愉悦从那个酸胀的地方传来，顺着尾椎袭上他的后脑。Scott感觉Logan用自己的狼耳不住摩擦着他的脸颊，便泄愤似的一把抓住它，绒绒的触感却让Scott下不去手用力拉扯，他沮丧地吸了一口气，开始努力放松自己。

两人有些别扭的静止在原地，男人反复摩挲着Scott绷紧的大腿，想让对方放松一点。突然，一个猜测击中了Logan，他的语调里有着迟疑：“Scott，那大概是结……”

Scott没有心思去听Logan的话语，他的所有注意力都在他们结合的地方。Scott哽了一下，身体自发的收紧使得他愈加不适，逐渐拉伸到达极致的感觉实在是太超过了。Scott快要到极限，他觉得脑海里的那根线逐渐绷紧，再多一点就会断掉，他紧紧闭着眼睛，生理性的泪水从眼角挤了出来，他现在最想做的就是狠狠踹Logan的肚子，可惜他的双腿都抽搐着，甚至连脚趾都无法动弹。

终于，令人害怕的感觉停了下来，Scott小心翼翼的喘气，克制不住地骂了一句脏话，他大概把今年所有的脏话余额都用在了Logan身上了。Scott吞咽了一口唾沫，平复了如鼓的心跳，他这才回忆起Logan刚才的话，他问道：“你怎么知道？”

“《动物世界》，你知道的，Mike喜欢看这个节目。”Logan的结还没有消退，他缓慢地调整姿势，让自己不至于压到对方，他亲吻着Scott的滚落的泪液，而后慢慢用手按摩着Scott痉挛着的肌肉，“我有时候陪他一起看。”

Scott喟叹了一声，接受了Logan的帮助：“所以，午夜场的《动物世界》哈？”

“狼在交配射精的时候会长出肉结锁住对方，增加受孕几率。”Logan意有所指地轻轻抚摸着Scott的肚子，手指在对方的耻毛间暧昧地游弋了一会儿，将上面沾着的白浊抹开在他的小腹上。

“Well，我是个男人，”Scott的手环过男人健美的腰背，貌似无意地摩挲着Logan狼尾和人身的连接处。成结的时候两人都不能多加动弹，Scott趁此机会反击一般地挑逗着对方，他听到Logan喉咙间又带上了一丝威胁的低呜，Scott只是调笑道：“就算你射了我一肚子，我也不能给你生狼崽子的，Wolverine……”

不多时，困倦的Scott尾音变得低缓，虽然Scott想强撑精神和Logan再说些话，或者做些清洁，但他的身体也让他做不到这点了。

“睡吧……”Logan的目光逡巡在Scott的身上，青青紫紫的吻痕遍布在他的身上，小队长身上溅到的体液在这一场漫长的性爱中都快干涸，现在的Scott嗅上去与自己不分彼此，矛盾而奇妙的腥涩气息让Logan鼻翼翕动。

狼满意了。

Logan的结还困在对方又热又软的身体里，两人结合得那么紧密，而Logan一点儿也不想出去。

——TBC——  
我只是想写兽化梗的肉啦，结果就有点刹不住车hhhh~  
为了小伙伴们的阅读体验（和狼叔的XING福），就没有卡肉，一口气爆肝码了三章的w~  
如果喜欢的话记得留个回复啊~  
热度骤降好心方的_(:з」∠)_~


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

Scott醒了，他第一反应就是自己脸上没有平常睡觉时会戴着的、镶嵌红宝石石英薄晶体的眼罩，所以他紧紧地闭着眼睛。绝大多数人在早晨醒来的第一个动作就是睁眼，除了Scott。毕竟，小队长可不想每天早上看到自己房间的天花板伴随着爆炸和粉尘飞出去。

青年仰躺在床上，意识回笼让他感觉到肢体像是被拆散又重组般酸痛得不行，他的手脚也有些不听使唤。空气里没有消毒水的气味，身下的床单的触感也很陌生，这里不是学院的医务室。Scott一时半会还有点搞不清楚状况，但他很快地就清醒过来，昨晚那些迷乱的情景如潮水一般涌进他的脑海里。

Logan健壮的身躯，灵活的手指、唇舌，沙哑的声音、喘息，还有压迫性的重量、热度，以及令人印象深刻的持久的能力……意识到自己在想什么的Scott脸有些热，他不自觉地动了动身体，他的喉咙因为一晚上呻吟过头而火辣辣的发烧，难以启齿的地方残留着热热的钝痛，腰腹处沉闷的不适与Scott经历过的任何战斗伤害都不一样。Scott舔了舔感到干涩的嘴唇，有种Logan的大家伙还塞在里面的错觉。

想到Logan，Scott自然也察觉到这地方非常安静，只有他一个人。Scott叹了口气，一丝失落在他心里一闪而过，快得他自己都没有察觉。青年伸出手朝着床边摸索着，把自己的日常眼镜拿过来戴上。

Scott睁开双眼，他坐起来的姿势有些别扭（用大腿侧边受力，毕竟他的屁股现在……不太方便）。青年发现床单已经换过了，盖着的毛毯也是新的，而他的身上除了还留有情欲的痕迹外，也很干净。Scott莫名有些羞赧：他那时候肯定昏睡得很沉，因为自己一点印象都没有。

Scott并没有在醒来就面对着一片狼藉的自己，这个认知让小队长心里稍微感到了安慰。

“要快点回学院……”Scott撩了一下散乱的额发自言自语道，他的目光扫过木屋，最后只能无语地看着那几块被Logan撕碎随意扔在地上的碎布。

正在Scott思考着怎么用些方法改装碎布和毛毯，让自己能够不要在大白天裸奔时，木屋的门开了。Scott反射性地拉高毯子，并防备地扶上自己的眼镜。而后，他看到了披着斗篷的Logan走进来，男人肩膀上还挂着自己的黑包。

“……”两人面面相觑。Logan不甚在意地拉下自己的斗篷，露出的狼耳转了半圈，他朝坐在床上的Scott挑了挑眉。

小队长肯定不知道自己的样子有多引人遐想，Logan不加掩饰地盯着他看：Scott习惯性地抿着嘴唇，下巴紧紧地收着，不用看就知道他隐在红色眼镜后的眼睛防备地瞪视着来人，Scott看上去警惕而机警，不过他裸露着紧实的身体，皱巴巴的毯子只遮掩着他的腹部和双腿，露在外面的皮肤上遍布着淤青和咬痕，一对比，使得小队长的威慑力大打折扣。

浑身赤裸的Scott感到了一丝莫名地尴尬，他把手从眼镜架侧边移了下来。Logan暗自笑了笑，把危险的想法压了下去，他走了几步到Scott床边，想要给他的小队长来一个早安吻——天啊，Logan觉得自己肯定是疯了。

Scott看到Logan放大的俊脸，犹豫地偏头：“我还没刷牙。”这一句话说完，两个人都表情古怪。Scott的嘴角一抽，自己肯定是被Logan的带得跑偏了，他们简直与Scott在课堂上没收的言情小说里的主角们一样，尽做些傻气的事情。

Logan没有改变他意图的意思，只是凑在Scott的脖子上，舔了一下对方脖颈上的吻痕，他将这些举动推脱到狼的身上。

Scott没躲开，只发觉那一处地方又热了起来。Logan从包里掏几件衣裤放到床上，Scott抓过衣服，看到Logan站回床边，抱着手臂完全没有回避的意思。青年想着自己更为混乱的状态都被Logan看过了，也放松了些许，他撩开毯子，几下将衣裤穿好：“呃……Good morning？”

“Morning，Scott。”Logan将一次性水杯和牙刷递到Scott面前。

等到对方洗漱完毕，吃了简单的早餐，Logan把黑包还给了他：“装着什么，这么重？”他只是用黑包去附近的镇上商店给Scott带了些衣服和食品，出于尊重考虑他并没有碰Scott的东西。

“除了抑制药剂以外，还有镇定剂和电击枪。”Scott翻查着他带来的东西，满意地发现它们一样没少。

“……”Logan心里涌上了一阵儿庆幸，随着而来的还有某种更深的情绪，他发觉Scott又从隔层里掏出了两块创口贴，“哪里受伤了吗？”他在帮Scott清洗的时候没有发现血迹，包括那个使用过度的地方，所以他没有买药物，他相信Scott也不会想要他给他买那——种东西的。

然后，他注意到Scott微弓着身体的体态，应该是不想衣服的布料摩擦到他的胸前。Scott很沉默地看了他一眼，背过身去，Logan直觉青年向他翻了个白眼，他的狼耳聚焦着对方，听到了撕开包装的声音。

回过身来的Scott看到了Logan的狼耳朵蔫蔫地耷拉着，虽然Logan的表情还是一如既往的苦大仇深。即使他的面容凶悍，身形高大，可Scott还是觉得这会儿的Logan简直像是被谁踢了一脚的小狗一样，他忍不住地又摸了摸那一对狼耳朵。Logan一边眉头挑得很高，表情不耐烦地轻哼，而Scott装作没注意对方的狼尾巴很享受地在轻轻摇晃。

“我向教授帮你请了假。”Logan注视着对方，想从他的表情里察觉些东西。

“谢谢……”Scott想到X教授肯定知道了他们的事情，觉得有些微弱的羞耻。

“我……很抱歉……”Logan在看到对方瞬间脸色苍白后才意识到自己说了什么，他想揍自己一拳，“不，我的意思是……”

“我知道，”Scott收回抚摸狼耳的手，他想要笑一下，可惜他抽动着的嘴唇让这个表情失败了，大概那只是兽类基因片段引起的躁动，昨天是满月吗？Scott不太记得了，他觉得自己的胃很沉重，“没关系。”

“Hey，Scott，听着。”Logan双手抓过Scott的肩膀，急切地开口，“我在知道你关注着我的时候，狼就忍耐不了了。”

“What？”Scott被Logan跳跃性地话语弄迷糊了。

“半夜，在我做噩梦的时候，Well，不止是长出兽耳之后，”Logan抽了抽鼻子嗅着对方的气味。那个半夜，娱乐室的小男孩的话语坚定了他想得到答案的心情：“从我进入学院时起，对吗？”他不会发现自己的表情开始变得柔和了。

“呃——”被拆穿事实使得Scott愣了一下，可小队长为了自己的威严还想挣扎一会儿，所以他努力辩解道，“我只是确保你不会再次伤到别人，以及伤到自己……”

Logan没有错过对方身上弥漫的慌乱，所以他眯起了眼睛：“别说谎，狼能嗅到这些……”

“……”Scott舔了舔嘴唇，对方的眼神像是能看透一切，所以Scott挫败地开口，“You’re a dick，Logan。”

Logan安静了一下，他觉得有甜蜜柔软的东西塞满了他的胸腔，为什么他一直没发现呢？不过他已经为此道过歉了，所以Logan凑上前去，用嘴唇亲昵地蹭着对方的鬓发。

Scott被牢牢锁在男人怀里，他惊悚地说道：“别摇尾巴，耳朵也不行！你变成真正的动物了吗，Logan？”

而Logan心安理得地把一切都推给了想要在这里筑造巢穴的狼，昨晚成结造成的情绪其实还没有完全消失，他甚至有想要给Scott带些猎物回来的冲动。早上，他也和X教授联系过了，教授甚至暗示了他学院里没有什么紧急情况，所以教师们的晚归不会造成学院的混乱，多善解人意的Charles。

“我们真的要回去了……”Scott纠结地说，他被Logan手脚并用地缠住了，Scott有了不好的预感，他身上可还疼着呢，“Logan，我下午还有课。”

“OK，OK，Scott。”Logan的长尾巴绕了一圈，将两人的腰圈在了一起，闷闷地声音从Scott耳畔传来，“不要镇定剂，也不要电击枪。”

“现在狩猎季快过了，”Scott抱住了因为兽化而更为情绪化的Logan，安抚地拍拍他的脊背，“而偷猎是犯法的。”

——TBC——

双向暗恋变成了双向恋爱了w~  
这边要回老家，就努力更新一章~  
小伙伴们在看就留个评论吧~


	12. Chapter 12

注意：有原创的路人人物。

十二、

通常是Logan和Scott一同去进行月末的采购，这是一项不成文的规定，而它的来源是X教授为了让当初针锋相对的两人“更好地加深对彼此的了解”。

原来，Logan也不是没想过拒绝那个总是温和笑着的校长，但是能看透人心的心灵感应者只说了一句话就堵住了他抱怨的嘴。

月末采购的前一天，两人在Danger Room会有一场比赛，Jean和Storm也总能从那天谁获得驾驶权来推断赛事谁输谁赢，甚至这都成了学院里面那些淘气的孩子们的打赌项目。Logan确实抱怨过这件事占用了他的私人时间，不过他对能为学院做点实事并不排斥。而且正像Charles说的，Logan确实从这件小事上更加了解了Scott。

学院大部分的日常用品有专门的进货渠道，而Scott和Logan负责的是更为细小琐碎的那一部分。当然，虽说是两人一同合作，不过大部分的事情都是小队长准备的。Scott会把需要购买的东西由重要到次要依次列好，长长的一条购物单让Logan看着眼晕。于是，在商场里，Logan就推着购物车亦步亦趋地跟着Scott，就算Scott把东西堆得像山一样高，那点儿重量对他来说也不值一提。

他发现了Scott会特意在货架旁对比商品生产日期和保质期，而且经过Logan多次验证，Scott的选择基本都能保证那些用品在最佳使用期限内用完，这对Logan来说相当的不可思议。

不管是工作还是生活，Scott确实是一个很会规划、有远见的人。从那个时候起，Logan似乎有些理解为什么这个看上去瘦削的年轻人，会是X战警的战斗队长。不过，这不妨碍Logan依旧经常找他的茬，弄得Charles也在疑惑是不是他们就是单纯的性格不合。

又是一个月末，在这个月里学院发生了很多事，最让学生们津津乐道的是上一次的任务让Logan长出了兽耳和尾巴，变成了一位真正的“狼人”，以及在学院里常常打架（或者称为搏击）的Wolverine和Cyclops的关系，在Cyclops为前者送药之后和缓了很多。

一位学生路过前庭时又看到了两人在角落里压低声音争吵的画面：Logan躬身站着，他背对着走廊把Scott堵在墙角，灰褐色的狼耳立了起来，连尾巴上的毛都炸开了，男人喉咙里滚动着意义不明的含糊低吼。学生小心翼翼地离开那里唯恐殃及池鱼，所以他对后一件事持保留态度。

幸好他离开得早，没有发现两人其实不是在吵架，因为当狼发觉那个孩子离开之后，Logan就突然低头，在Scott的脖子上咬了一口。Logan的门齿啮着那一小块脆弱的皮肤，犬牙抵在跳动的血管上研磨，如果不是Scott清楚Logan还保有理智，会觉得这个家伙真的变成了动物。

“Hey，Logan，冷静点。”Scott偏着头感到Logan由轻咬转变为吮吸，脖颈上轻微的疼痛变成濡湿的触感。Logan灼热的鼻息喷在Scott颈部让小队长非常不自在，好在这个过程很快，在Scott想摘了眼镜用能力把Logan射穿墙壁丢出去之前，Logan停止了下来。

Logan后退了一步，他眯着眼睛看着Scott白皙脖颈上那片突兀的泛着水光的艳丽痕迹，Logan觉得它与青年的红色镜片非常相称。男人精致的虹膜上闪动微妙的光，头上的兽耳依旧立着，但是尾巴已经顺服了下来。

会造成这个意外的原因是一位能够散发花香的女孩子因为能力失控引来了蜜蜂，还被蜇了好几下，所以Scott把受伤的学生送进了医务室，只是自己浑身沾满了浓烈的香味。而后Logan来找Scott准备一同去停车场，一接近，用气味标记领地的狼就发现在Scott身上嗅不到自己的气息了，这让Logan心中涌动出了愤怒。

那一阵冲动来得快，去得也快。随着和那个女孩子距离的拉长，Scott的周身混上的浓郁的栀子、茉莉、百合和含羞草以及开什米尔木的香气也渐渐减淡。感官灵敏的Logan能够察觉Scott的气息逐渐在花香中变得鲜明，他心中不知名的恐慌也消解了不少。

Logan用舌头滑过自己的牙齿，咬Scott时对方的气息还萦绕在他的舌尖，某种饥饿感一闪而逝，他不由得又舔舔嘴唇，揉着鼻子道：“抱歉……”

Scott皱着眉捂住自己的脖子，他在考虑要不要干脆找Colossus一起出门采购，不过他看着面前立着耳朵的Logan，又觉得这家伙在学院也憋坏了，出门散散心也好。小队长叹了一口气，伸出手挠了挠Logan的狼耳，对方挑了挑眉，但是尾巴却摇得更欢。

Logan穿着一件黑色的硬呢质地的长款风衣，这勉强遮住了他的长尾巴，他还戴着一顶牛仔帽，Logan时不时转转帽子，毕竟狼耳被压住让他感觉有点古怪。

两人走向停车场，由于Logan的大尾巴，最终他只能不甘地坐在副驾上，虽然Logan在之前的比赛中以微弱的优势取得了胜利。

Scott瞟了他一眼，他几乎能够透过帽子看到对方耷拉下来的狼耳朵，其实他们都不是在意胜负的人，但是Logan似乎由于狼化总有点儿优势反应*。对此，小队长只是目视前方，口吻冷静：“我会告诉他们是你赢了的。”

Logan眨了眨眼，没有作声，但他大衣的后摆动了动。

步入超市，Logan自然地去拿手推车，他在Scott身后一步的距离不紧不慢地跟着，穿着一身黑的男人比起顾客更像是一个保镖，Logan对于周围人的目光非常敏感，这让他很不舒服。不过在美国，比他更奇怪的人都有，所以众人也只是看了他一眼就专注自己的事了。Logan习惯性检查周围的环境，时不时看一眼自己前方弯腰拿取货物的小队长，不过为了不引人注意，Logan还是努力地控制自己的兽耳不要把帽子给顶起来了。

采购完办公用品，两人来到了食品区，周围弥漫着的香甜的气味，在Scott比对着购物单时，Logan也毫不客气地拿了几罐啤酒，他朝小队长挑挑眉，一副理直气壮的样子。出乎意料，Scott对此并无异议，他只是把那几个易拉罐摆成更适合放其他货物的位置。

Logan推着车绕了出来，看到了货架上摆放着的牵引绳和项圈，他们来到了宠物区。Scott当然也看到了，只是翘了翘嘴角，他手上拿着一个皮质项圈朝Logan挥了挥手：“你喜欢这个吗，Logan？”

“Fcuk you，Scott。”Logan嘴角一抽，朝他比了一个世界通用的手势。

青年咧嘴笑着，还准备说什么，站在旁边的一位金发的导购小姐走了过来：“先生，您真有眼光，而且它正在打折，很划算的。”

Scott转头，导购小姐明显认出了Scott，她面上带着和善的微笑：“好久不见，Scott，您家的狗狗怎么样了，他喜欢上次买的香波吗？”等等，她知道Scott的名字？Logan听到她的话，觉得自己的尾巴动了一动。

“你好，Sally，”Scott下意识地看了Logan一眼（他戴着红色眼镜，所以除了Logan谁也不知道），“哦，他很喜欢，我猜，因为他每次都用它洗澡。”Logan听到对方话语里的笑意觉得牙痒痒的，但他又不能反驳。

“狗最好不要总是洗澡，容易破坏皮肤自身的保护层的。”Sally很热心地说道，“会造成脱毛等不良后果，所以要记得替他吹干。”

眼尖的Logan发现Scott因为憋笑使得耳朵都红起来了，而在小队长和导购员说出什么更让Logan郁卒的话之前，Logan上前打断了他们，男人一巴掌拍向小队长的肩膀，凶声凶气地说：“Hey，Scott，我们该走了。”

Sally看向突然出现的男人，他高大健壮得像一堵墙，蓄着络腮胡，穿着黑大衣，甚至在室内都没脱下帽子，如果在电视剧里就是一个危险的恐怖分子的形象。男人看向自己的眼睛里透露出一丝审视和谨慎，那一只大手握在青年的肩上，他的手臂弯成一个弧度地把Scott往他自己身边带，像是在划定某种范围一般。

“Logan，别吓到Sally小姐了。”Scott语气带上了点不赞同，他用手拍了拍自己肩上的手，但是并没有挥开。Sally不由自主地看着那只大手，目光上移，她又从青年的松开的衣领处发现了一丝端倪，所以导购小姐了然地眨了眨眼。

Sally露出一个微笑，稍微后退了一点，发现那个男人——Logan好像放松了些，这个反应是无意识的，所以她更觉得可爱，她说道：“你们可以考虑给你们的狗狗买个大点的窝。”Sally把“你们”这个词咬得很清楚，她不意外地看到两个人都有点不自在，不过Scott似乎更感兴趣了。

“不用了，”Logan在Scott想回答的时候硬邦邦地出声回复，而后他稍微柔和了冷硬的表情，朝Sally道，“Sally小姐，谢谢，不过我们没有这一项预算。”

Scott在Sally的推荐又下买了一罐香波，Logan虽然看上去很不高兴，但是没有反对。

Sally看着两人推着购物车离去的背影，他们还在小声互相争论着什么，不过偶尔的笑声证明这不是真正的争吵。她可以好好用这个理由去安慰没有成功要到Scott电话的朋友了，Sally想到。

——TBC——  
*优势反应：狼是一种有阶级性的动物，头狼会通过不同的方式确立自己的威信及优势。

日常就是让人心情愉悦啊，不过我是不是应该开始走剧情了_(:з」∠)_~  
最近爆肝码字，不过可能要放慢速度了，因为我要准备去上课了OTZ~  
看到了阿狸给我画的图感觉特别开心~  
然后有人看的话留个评论吧~


	13. Chapter 13

十三、

Logan自己都没有注意到，他坐在Scott身边时——比如一起吃晚饭或者在娱乐室休息——总会用尾巴卷住Scott的小腿，害得后者在起身时差点摔跤，而恢复平衡的Scott会去抓一把Logan的狼尾作为回击。看到这一幕的师生们觉得不作为Wolverine和Cyclops的两人，在面对彼此的时候都是幼稚鬼。

说起来也奇怪，经过小木屋一夜，Logan和Scott也有了亲密接触，但是他们的相处模式却没怎么变。当然，他们也不可能像学院里真正的身处青春期的小爱情鸟们一样那么黏黏糊糊。所以，除了教授以外，绝大部分人并没有发现他们的关系。

下午替Jean代了一堂体育课，Logan几乎感到了精疲力竭，他宁愿X教授给他一把直刀，再把他空投到亚马逊丛林里独立生存一个月，也不愿意去管那些精力旺盛的小鬼头们了，他们简直让Logan怀疑自己的自愈体质是否还存在。

无精打采的Logan快速地冲了个澡，他甚至没用毛巾擦干自己。男人随便穿了一条拳击短裤，就滴着水俯卧在自己房间的床上。灰褐色的狼毛结成一缕一缕，他湿漉漉的尾巴像是一条没晒干的毛毯一样盖着自己的腿。

但是Logan并不觉得难受，微风带着前庭的草木香气从窗户中吹了进来，时不时将条纹窗帘撩起一方边角，清新空气冲淡了房间里原有的浅淡苦涩的烟草味，这种氛围让Logan感觉舒适和放松。他刚刚进入睡梦，还没休息多久，就听到了门外传来了脚步声。

男人被惊醒了，本来耷拉的狼耳朵立了起来，朝着房门方向微微偏转了一下。他毫不意外地听到那里传来了敲门声：“Logan，你在吗？”

“Come in.”Logan闷闷地回答道，他的狼耳朵重新倒伏在头上，男人微微晃动了一下狼尾巴。

“起来，Wolvie*，”身穿战斗装束的Scott推门而入，他双手环抱，面色严肃地看着瘫在床上湿淋淋的大狼，小队长脸上护目镜的光点闪烁了一下，“我们需要和Jean汇合，药剂的研究有了一些发现。”

前几天，一批关于生物兵器制剂的研究资料由 Moira送了过来，Jean对此非常感兴趣，她在征得教授的同意后前去合作研究院进行后续研究。她本来以为这次出差很快就能结束，但似乎出了一些意料之外的状况。

“噢……”Logan伸臂从床上撑了起来，事关Jean，他当然不会抱怨什么。

Scott看着男人身上肌肉的线条展现了一个好看的拉伸，突然觉得略微的不自在。他隐在护目镜后的眼睛眨了眨，Scott有点儿庆幸Logan并不会读心术。

“嗯，怎么了？”坐在床沿的Logan却是朝Scott抽了抽鼻子，他拿着衣服的手停了下来，还疑惑地哼了一声。

好吧，他忘记了Logan的野兽般的情绪感知，也近乎是读心术了。Scott轻咳一声，走到柜子旁边把吹风机和毛巾拿了过来，他将毛巾丢给了Logan，示意他擦干自己的头发，自己则坐到男人身侧。Scott抓着Logan的尾巴，打算替Logan把他湿淋淋的皮毛吹干。

Logan把毛巾搭在头上，胡乱地动作着，他一心二用地用眼角余光偏头看着Scott的脸侧。Scott的手小心地握着男人本不该存在的尾巴，热量从皮毛的间隙中传感到Logan的皮肤上，这让Logan额外延展的尾椎骨热了起来，奇异的触感顺着脊椎涌向男人后脑，Logan不自觉感到头皮发紧。

Scott的动作很认真也很熟练，就像他曾养过一只长毛宠物一样。Logan突然感觉一阵儿好笑，毕竟穿着制服的战斗队长拿着吹风机、还一脸仿佛在拆除炸弹般的正经样子真的有点儿违和。Scott用指缝梳理着Logan的尾巴，他渐渐地感觉不到皮毛根部的湿意，于是青年满意地将呜呜叫着的小机器关闭了。他一抬头，就看到Logan面色玩味地看着他，嘴角噙着一抹笑意。

Logan笑起来时面目柔和了很多，收敛了那些冷硬的、“下一秒我要在你的身上戳三个洞”的威慑感，配着他乱糟糟的头发和还搭在头上的毛巾，显得有些傻气的可爱。

“快点，Logan，你还要等我帮你扎小辫子吗？”Scott挑了挑眉毛。

后者报复性地用手揉乱了小队长的棕色头发，Logan在对方反击之前站了起来，快速地套上了衣服。为了适应Logan的转化，他的制服都被Scott做了特别的处理。

Logan跟在Scott身后，走向地下停机坪的Black Bird。自从学院得知了Logan浑身被镀上了金属，每次有他的长途差事学院一般都安排他们自驾前往，而且他们也没忘在自由岛上，Logan还由于他的金属骨架让安检门报了警。只有一次例外，那一次Black Bird被Jean和Ororo开走，而Hank借用了他们的直升机，所以Logan和Scott前去加拿大渥太华的时候只能通过飞机航班。

因为Scott还有一些事务需要处理，Logan先行前往机场，他理所应当地无法通过安检，所有的报警器像疯了一样叫得Logan感到耳鸣。他堵在入口处，收到了很多人疑惑的目光。男人颇感暴躁地抓着头发，明显也能察觉出已经有安保人员防备地看着他了。

直到Scott赶到现场，他很快地给工作人员一个文件袋，而在人工检查完毕的Logan不耐烦地从检查室走了出来，他看到了这一幕。Logan瞬间觉得轻松了一些，他朝青年挥了挥手，就发现工作人员面带歉意地朝他道歉，并且把行李递了过去。

“你和他们说了什么？”坐在候机厅的座位上，Logan有点儿好奇地问他的同伴。

“我给他们看了你的证件以及一些打印的资料，证明你是个退役的大兵，参加过很多次战役，”Scott耸了耸肩膀，“然后因为在你骨缝里留有几十个难以取出的子弹，手臂骨头上有帮助固定的钢板，所以那些机器叫得很欢。”

“噢。”Logan点了点头，明白Scott比他晚到机场是为了什么了。

“其实，我也没说错。”Scott朝他笑了笑，两人安静地等待着扩音广播。

那次的任务挺简单的，所以Logan对它印象不深，倒是Logan偶尔会想起那个穿着休闲西装，带着日常红眼镜的小队长拖着行李箱穿过人群寻找自己的一幕，其实Logan也不知道原因为何。

虽然看上去有打闹，但是两个人登上Black Bird用时比预计时间提前了二十分钟。Scott还没走进驾驶室，他想了想从口袋里掏出了一块黄色包装的小玩意丢到他的斜后方，Logan的思绪被这个突然朝他飞过来的小东西给打断了，他毫不费力地伸手将它接住。

“这是什么？”Logan拿起它放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，一股儿甜甜的可可香味弥漫开来，他得到了答案，“巧克力。”

“噢，拿错了，换一颗。”Scott说着又掏出一块白色包装的糖，他走过去递给Logan，并把巧克力拿了回去。

“为什么？”Logan闻到换过来的是牛奶糖，他皱着眉有点不解地问道，狼耳朵抖了一抖。

“狗狗不能吃巧克力。”Scott说完，用手指灵活地剥开包装纸，他把巧克力含进嘴里，朝Logan挑衅地笑了笑，露出了他的虎牙。

Logan左手抓紧了那块牛奶糖，他的狼尾巴摇了摇，右手出其不意地抓过小队长的领子，他偏过头，用实际行动告诉对方，自己其实能够吃这个。半晌，男人松开手，退了一步，他还砸吧砸吧嘴说：“太甜了。”

Scott大概翻了个Logan看不见的白眼，因为护目镜的光点很有规律地闪烁了一下，而后Scott把Logan手上的牛奶糖抢了回来，放进自己的口袋：吃多了糖会得龋齿的，而他们可没有兽医来治狼的蛀牙。

Logan按照他的习惯，一坐上位置就扣好安全带。驾驶员是Ororo或者Jean的话，他还没有养成这个习惯，不过这次是Scott，他可是吃尽了Scott不要命的驾驶方式的苦头了。

嘴里弥漫着的可可香气，让Logan觉得自己的恐高症好像好了一点。但是一阵颠簸过后，Logan摸了摸额头的汗，生无可恋地发觉这果然只是错觉。

——TBC——  
*Wolvie：小狼獾，Wolverine的昵称。

我要严肃起来，一写就甜甜蜜蜜黏黏糊糊的恋爱简直……  
可是就是想看他们甜甜甜的恋爱嘛_(:з」∠)_~  
希望看得开心，还有在看的小伙伴留个评论吧w~


	14. Chapter 14

十四、

Black Bird开启了特殊隐形装置，这很好地避免了被外界雷达监视到的风险。飞行平稳的时候，Logan的心情还算轻松，除了他身体内部漫出的细微的疼痛以外，他没有什么好在意的。他的手指无意识地在自己大腿上敲打着某首、他在学院休息室里听过的歌曲节奏，Logan偏头看着窗外，他们下方掠过的那一大片雪白绵软的云层像是山峦，绵延起伏得仿佛没有尽头一般。

机舱里机械嗡鸣的声音让Logan的狼耳朵耷拉下来，他朝着Scott的方向问了一句：“我们还要飞多久？”

“你可以睡一觉。”Scott回答道，他目视着仪表盘，只是微微歪头示意。其实飞机已经进入了自动导航阶段，但小队长习惯性地警惕着可能发生的意外情况。

经过这一段飞行路途，本来困倦的Logan也早就清醒了，他的狼尾巴可怜兮兮地蜷缩在屁股后头，伸展不开的感觉加重了男人的晕眩。Logan闷闷地解开安全带，站起来活动了一下筋骨，他甚至能在扭身时听到自己关节发出了噼啪声响。Logan皱皱眉头，还想再开口问些什么。

依旧背对他的Scott似乎察觉到了Logan的不耐烦，他想了想，说：“Logan，飞机上备有牛肉罐头和饮料。”Scott的语气里带上了点儿不明显的安抚，而Logan敏锐地察觉到了这个。

Logan撇了撇嘴，他依言打开便携式冷柜门，拿出了一瓶冰镇啤酒，男人没怎么思考就用爪子启开瓶盖，接着仰头灌下了几大口。落入胃里的冰凉酒液让Logan精神一震，他叹了口气，那种莫名的烦闷也终于随着他的呼气离开了，可是疼痛的感觉像是丝线一样缠绕在他的骨头上，不剧烈，但是无处不在。

Logan的疼痛阈值很高，所以那些微弱的痛感对他还造不成什么困扰。他抽抽鼻子嗅了嗅，Scott周身温和的情绪像是一阵吹过山谷的风一样让男人感觉到说不出的惬意，他在空地上随意地散着步，拉伸了一下自己纠结的肌肉。

Scott听到Logan走来走去的声音，略带疑惑地转头，就看到对方手里拿着一瓶喝了一半的啤酒，在机舱里闲不下来似的来回踱步。Scott的目光落在男人从制服裤子后面伸出来的长尾巴上，它随着Logan的动作幅度很小地一摇一摇，灰褐色的皮毛在空气里颤动着，Scott觉得Logan现在就像是某种正在巡视领地的动物。

想着，Scott回过头去盯着玻璃窗，因为他刚刚才反应过来，虽然自己确实在看那条大尾巴，不过那个动作会被人误解为自己盯着看Logan裹在黑制服皮裤里性感挺翘的屁股。

等等，他想的是“性感”这个词？

Logan动了动狼耳朵，本来漫无目的原地踏步的步子迈向Scott，他走上前去，扶住Scott的椅背。Logan弯下腰凑近了Scott，道：“你也得养精蓄锐，Scott，Jean特意叫我们过去，但是看上去那边的情况也不是特别糟糕。”

“我知道，”Scott应了一声，Logan离得太近，带着麦芽香气的浅淡酒味让他浑身不自在，Logan的吐息吹在自己耳边，那块皮肤都有些发热了。Scott吞咽了一下，继续说道：“但这也不意味着你可以喝得醉醺醺的。”

Logan翘了翘嘴角，他罕见地没有提出“那为什么飞机上备有啤酒”的问题，或者反驳一些“我不会喝醉”之类的话，他知道专注着驾驶的Scott刚刚看了他一眼。Scott观察Logan的时候动作幅度通常很小，再加上眼镜阻隔了青年的眼神，旁人几乎无法发现。但是即使在感官没有加强的以前，敏锐的Wolverine立刻就能察觉，毕竟他时常遭受暗算，毫秒之间先知先觉的反应力帮了Logan的大忙，他在被盯上时会产生一种反射性的警觉，并将对方视为潜在敌人。

Logan一直不喜欢Scott对他的审视，在每次任务前Scott也会仔细观察周围的环境，想要探明是否有危险，尽可能把一切可能都考虑进去，所以Logan把这种暗中观察当做是小队长对他的防备。但也是不久前，Logan才知道，那也代表Scott着关心——这可真够别扭的。

Logan舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得他会习惯Scott这一点小小的控制欲。

Scott被Logan盯得如芒在背，他暗自思忖着一向随心所欲的Logan又有了什么坏主意，就听到对方突然笑了一声，Logan问道：“你知道我在想什么吗？”

“……感觉不是好事。”Scott干巴巴地说。

“我只是在想，你大概没有加入过高空俱乐部。”Logan说到最后几个单词时刻意压低了声音，听起来就像在Scott耳边粗喘了一口气。

“我……Logan！”Scott很快就反应过来Logan在说什么，他有些失笑地挑了挑眉，果然不是什么好事，但他却一点也不意外。

“Easy，我开玩笑的。”Logan见没撩到小队长恼羞成怒，颇感可惜，不过他一向见好就收。Logan后退了几步，坐在离Scott最近的斜后方位置，他重新把安全带绑好，只是时不时动动身体，想找个舒服点的姿势。

Scott回头看看Logan，那条尾巴被Logan绕过腰身，斜放在自己的大腿上，显得有些别扭。Scott不由得咧嘴笑道：“我真该给你买个窝。”闻言，Logan抬头想回敬几句，可Scott正在转头了回去，不过Logan没错过Scott那颗真正开怀笑起来时会露出的虎牙。

“还要飞多久，Scott？”

“这个问题你在半个小时之前才问过我，Logan，耐心点。”Scott无奈地回答。

等到晚上，两人吃过晚饭休息了一下。Logan坐在Scott旁边，时不时和Scott搭上几句无关紧要的话，Scott竟也不厌其烦地回复着他，仿佛他们说的不是些零零碎碎的废话，而是一场需要严肃对待的会议一样。

莫名的轻微疼痛像是游动在Logan身体里的海蜇，偶尔伸出毒刺蛰到他的神经，丝丝缕缕的“毒液”还顺着血流的方向迁移着，这种感觉十分缠人。Logan听着Scott的声音，小队长的语调平缓，声音清亮，尾音有时因为激动而上扬，它使得男人脑袋里嗡嗡的噪声渐渐消止了，Logan抿了抿嘴唇，暗自忍耐的疼痛似乎也离他远去。

半晌，Scott没有听见Logan戏谑的声音，他连忙回头看去，发现Logan靠着椅子睡着了。Scott之所以知道Logan只是睡着，是因为Logan那一双狼耳朵还偶尔因为神经反射而扑棱一下。

发觉对方没事的Scott放下了心，他叹了口气，解开安全带，走到Logan的身前。安静下来的Logan低垂着头，显得十分沉郁，男人深褐色的额发略微散落，遮住了他英俊的眉眼，他的双手环抱着自己，手臂下面压着他的尾巴。

Scott翘了翘嘴角，他能够想象得出等到Logan醒了，肯定又因为尾巴发麻而龇牙咧嘴，但是他又不愿在自己面前示弱，只会摆出一副阴沉的表情。

“Good night，Logan。”Scott从货舱拿出一条毛毯轻轻地替他盖上，他弯下腰，又抓着毯子的边角将它拉高了一点儿。正准备离开的Scott犹豫了一下，他盯着Logan的睡颜看了一会儿，抬起手摸了一下Logan微凉的狼耳朵，刺激得兽耳又扑棱了一下。不知道为什么，这时候的Logan睡得很沉，即使Scott做着这事，他也没有警觉地一跃而起，而只是咂了咂嘴巴。

想到Jean在留言里的语句，Scott的笑意淡了下去：“希望一切顺利。”

——TBC——  
最近沉迷手游，基友都说找不到我人…并且…我已把全部身家砸进去了，正在思考这个本子还要不要出…  
终于更了，不知道还有没有人看啦~有看的小伙伴可以回复一个吧~  
心意相通以后所有的问题都不是问题啦~~其实我在为了另一场还在遥远的将来的肉蓄力hhhh~


	15. Chapter 15

注意：所阐述的科学和生物理论都不科学，请不要在意细节。  
十五、

呼啸而至的枪击声夹带着尖利刺耳的轰鸣，高速行驶的火车亮着晃眼的警示灯，它撞得Logan飞上高空，而后在重力作用下急剧坠落，Logan的脑袋重重砸在水泥地上，仿佛地面都要被自己砸穿崩裂。Logan蓦然睁眼，他浑身冰冷，觉得失重和撞击的感觉残留在身，心脏的急促跳动让胃部泛出一阵儿恶心，喘息间隙，Logan错觉自己的嘴里还留着一丝苦味。

Logan拧着眉头，用手背擦去了额上的冷汗，粗粗喘了几声。男人感受到身体里过热的血流在四肢百骸里流窜，不休止的嗡鸣也鼓噪头脑内部，胸腔里跳动的频率乱得令人怀疑他的心脏是不是已经坏掉了。Logan锋利的钢爪不受控制地弹射出来，牢牢插在前方座位的靠背上，利刃嵌在记忆海绵里。

安全带牢牢地束在Logan的腰部，因为他过于激烈的动作深深地勒进身体里，但是Logan并没在意，他盯着黑色皮面上交错着的划痕深呼吸了一下，幸而截断边缘翻出来的只是一些纤维，而非什么人的血肉。

Logan缓缓将爪子收回手臂，他感受到了一阵儿熟悉的骨骼和肌肉被撕裂开的疼痛。

“醒了？”Scott还在驾驶座上，他自然听到了身后的动静，不过他没表示出惊讶。

Logan“嗯”了一声，他站起来活动了一下，感觉到自己的关节咔咔响了几下，因睡姿不良而酸痛的肌肉逐渐恢复到常态，男人还晃了晃发麻的尾巴，这才感觉舒服了些。

“我们绕了很多路吧。”Logan顺口问了一句，以Black Bird的速度来算，他们几乎已经能绕着地球飞一圈了。

“有东西看着我们。”Scott不置可否地说。

Logan当然清楚Scott不会做没用的事情，所以他也没有异议。Logan刚刚清醒的脑袋还有些发胀，他揉了揉眉心，听到了金属相碰的琐碎声响，便向发声处看了过去。Scott脱下手套，拿着那个Logan很熟悉的医疗盒朝对方走过来。Logan意识到又到了自己注射针剂的时间，那一瞬间他几乎想要转身逃跑。

但Logan硬生生地停止了这个举动，他有预感，如果自己因为“害怕打针”而逃走，Scott会用这个嘲笑他一个礼拜。Logan坐回原位，保持严肃的表情看着Scott的动作。

Scott当然不会错过Logan炸毛了的尾巴，灰褐色的狼尾几乎大了一圈。小队长知道Logan不是真正的害怕，而是某种趋利避害的本能——可能转化因子也不希望从宿主身体里消失。Scott抿着嘴唇让自己不要笑起来，他没有出言说些什么调笑的话语，只是安静地靠近Logan，熟练地对Logan进行消毒和注射。

冰凉的药剂注入身体中，Logan深呼吸了一下，他嗅到了小队长身上令他莫名安心的气息。Logan头顶上的狼耳偏转了一下，还是勉强倒伏下来，Logan的警戒在自我克制下逐渐消退。

Logan看着Scott被护目镜遮住一半的侧脸，小队长肯定也不知道他自己现在的表情，比起以前紧巴巴的样子要柔和很多，男人不由得笑了一声：“我真该和你一起加入‘高空俱乐部’。”或许，他就不会再讨厌坐飞机了。

回答他的是Scott将针剂装好后，揉向Logan的狼耳朵的冰凉手指。

额外延伸出来的听觉器官被冰了一下，Logan浑身激灵，那双狼耳朵不自觉地转动，微凉柔软的耳面拍在了Scott的手指上，绒绒的触感并没有造成任何疼痛，Scott动了下手指，他似乎是想笑：Logan在他的面前越来越不掩饰自己的本能了，这不知道是好事还是坏事。Logan瞟了Scott一眼，他还没说话，飞机机身因为气流突然产生颠簸震了Logan一下，Logan本来被冰倒的狼耳朵扑棱地立了起来。

Scott看到Logan的脸色有点儿难看，便又从口袋里掏出了一块透明包装的糖。Logan目光复杂的盯着那块糖，他当然知道为什么小队长总能从战斗服里掏出这些甜蜜的小东西，这算得上是一种特殊的Plan B。在一些紧急状况下，糖类食物可以迅速补充能量，所以他们每个人口袋里都会装上一两块黑巧克力以备不时之需。而且在X战警们去寻找流浪的变种人孩子时，糖果能打消他们的戒心。

一般来说，Logan每次给糖果都会把那些孩子们吓哭，所以Logan总是负责追踪，剩下的就交给他的队友——不过现在，Logan长出了小孩子们喜欢的毛茸茸的兽耳和兽尾，也许这种情况会少些？

Logan在Scott的注视下把薄荷糖含进嘴里，柔和的清凉感让他精神一振。现在Scott有些热衷于给他投食的行为，但是看对方依旧一脸“我是为了你着想”的表情，Logan又觉得是自己多心了。男人的没有耐性将嘴里的糖块含化，所以他尝过味道后就将它卡擦卡擦咬碎吞了下去。

在Logan再次发出抱怨声前，Scott得知坐标后结束了远程通讯，他们终于到达哥伦比亚。Black Bird从安第斯山脉上空呼啸而过，Logan看到他们下方的树木发出了颤抖，大量受惊的飞鸟叽叽喳喳地从震源处飞起，乌压压一片遍布于刚刚亮起的天空。山头自上端裂开，岩石和土壤平滑得像是用热过的餐刀切开的黄油块。战斗机在Logan相当熟悉的猛烈冲击中停泊进入，山体又恢复成原本的样子，从外表根本看不出它刚才经历过一次巨大的变动。

来迎接两人的是Jean，穿着白色研究服的红发女子看上去有些疲倦，不过她在看到两人的时候显得很高兴：“你们来了。”

“Hi，Jean。”Logan和Scott笑着同她打招呼，两人接过Jean递过去的名牌别在胸口，便跟着Jean朝走廊走去。

小队长和Jean低声交谈，Logan则落在后面，他看似随意地往两边观察。Logan讨厌研究院，干燥冷硬的金属材质反射着冷冷的白光，空气里弥漫着的诡异的药水气味，穿着白大褂的研究员们怀里抱着文件，悄然无声的来来往往，从四通八达的通道走向不同的目的地。纵然Logan清楚这个生物研究院是X学院资助的，他对它也没有什么好感。

他们乘着电梯来到一间房间，Logan听到电子密码锁被解开的声音波动，他的狼耳朵动了一动。

Logan在几位护士的示意下脱光了上衣，他看了一眼站在一旁的Jean，对方只是微笑着朝他点点头，她需要得到一系列Logan的身体数据，于是Logan躺在医疗床上被推进检查室。每次这种时候，Logan都觉得自己像是一块被放在烤盘塞进烤箱的蛋糕胚。

Scott双手环抱着，他貌似无意地向紧闭着的金属门偏了一下头，而和他相处多时的Jean太清楚小队长紧张时的小动作了，不过她没点破，只是从抽屉里拿出了一打文件。

接过文件的瞬间，Scott就镇定了下来，他粗略的翻了一下那些资料，一张照片引起了他的注意，那是一个穿着邋遢的瘦小男人，他姿态松散地斜靠在墙角，正在把玩着一副防风镜，他的手和脸部露出的皮肤皱巴巴的。这个人Scott也不陌生，X战警们与他打过好几次交道，他是Magneto的手下Toad。

“这是？”Scott扬了扬手上的资料，问道。

“我们联系过Magneto，但他告诉我Toad失踪了。”Jean回答说，“还有一些我们认识的，身具动物特性的变种人也失踪了。”

Scott点点头，Jean叹了一口气继续说：“我查阅了一些文件，发现Dr. Cornelius*出版过一本猜测变种人的形成的著作，他赞同世间万物都拥有共同祖先，认为变种人并不是来自于基因变异，而是因为隐性基因的显化。”

“比如力大无穷，那是来自于节肢动物的基因，一只蚂蚁能够举起超过自身体重400倍的东西,还能够拖运超过自身体重1700倍的物体；隐形和变色，爬行动物就可以改变自身的光谱折射光线等等。”

“还有心电感应，他认为那是如同鲸鱼能接收到同类信号的行为，只不过心灵感应者能够接收到的是脑电波。虽然目前Dr.Cornelius不能解释所有变种能力的形成，比如Storm和Kitty的，但是一些能力却能够解释。”

“在这几次的研究中，我们更认定查获的药剂是一种转化剂加催化剂，它几乎能够人为制造的变种人，不过大部分的人类没办法承受这种改变就会基因崩溃而死。”Jean看到Scott若有所思的表情，她停顿了一下，问道，“你想到了什么，Scott？”

“这个药剂，让我想起Magneto想要将各界政要转变为变种人的辐射光线。”Scott用手指摸着下巴，他回忆道。

“没错，但是我们的研究目的并不是这个，”Jean抿着嘴唇，她忧心忡忡地看着检查室，“Logan已经是变种人了，经过计算机模拟推导结果，如果再不将药剂清除，它会让Logan回溯到更为原始的状态，甚至，变成真正的野兽。*”

——TBC——  
*借用漫画里某个博士的名字。  
*借梗于已经废弃的漫画设定，金刚狼是一只真正的狼獾，因为是变种所以变成了人。包括在Uncanny x-men #98中科学家们无法确认金刚狼是否是变种人，最后认定金刚狼不是人类，而且与其他x战警不一样。

其实这篇的目的是写兽耳梗的肉，为下次肉蓄力ing~  
感觉大家都不记得这篇了吧hhhh~  
还有人在看吗~有看的小伙伴们来回复吧~


	16. Chapter 16

十六、

他在一条阴暗的走廊里奔跑着，头顶上白炽灯明明灭灭，将男人的影子拉长映在墙面上。刺耳的警报声尖叫不息，回声中无数全副武装的敌人从四通八达的通道里围了上来，子弹倾泻般瞄准着他赤裸的身体，爆炸而出的火光阻止了他向前的步伐。男人愤怒起来，他挥动着双手，握拳处延伸而出的利刃将面前的阻碍全部撕成了两半。

平滑的地板上很快堆满了尸体，溅在墙壁上的鲜血缓缓流淌下来，他的手指缝里都是黏腻的血腥，这对于男人却没有一点妨碍。渐渐的，枪击声和一些疯狂的呐喊停止了下来，也没有人再冲上来阻止他，敌人大概全部死光了。

他环顾了一下四周，就向着通道的尽头有着亮光的地方走去。费力的推开门，他一脚踏入了被冰雪覆盖着的森林，灰蓝色的天空阴沉沉的，仿佛在酝酿一场暴风雪。*他听到有人在叫他，于是他朝着影影绰绰传来声音的地方加快了速度。

当他从密林之中穿出后周围似乎明亮了一些，那隐约的声音依然存在，柔和的水波折射着粼粼的亮光，一片宽阔的湖面镶嵌在山峦平缓之处，男人顺着声音传来的方向转了转头，看到不远处碎石滩的礁石站着一个人。那个人背对着自己，面朝湖水，仿佛在等待什么。

他想要过去的欲望出乎意料的强烈，可不等他靠近，那个人就像是被沙子浇筑的一样，风一吹，就散落成小小的粉末，消失在了茫茫的雪林之间……

Logan有些疲惫地睁开眼睛，他当然知道自己在做梦，毕竟被子弹打进身体时他没有感觉一丝疼痛，在雪地中奔跑时也不觉得寒冷——比之之前那些破碎的噩梦，这个梦似乎有点过于清晰了。

不需要出声，Logan就知道Scott正坐在床边的椅子上，Scott穿着简单的白色棉T恤衫和浅蓝色的系带睡裤*，战斗护目镜闪烁着一颗艳红的光点，他见Logan清醒了，便微微躬身靠近对方，问道：“Logan？”

Logan坐了起来，用手抹了把脸，他右手手腕上的心率监视器把表示警示的荧光闪在他的侧脸。

在研究院的这几天，Logan配合Jean的工作，发现了转化药剂的规律，当Logan产生“失控”的感觉时，他的心率就会加快，脑波也会有一些变化。为了更好的保障安全，Scott自然负责起时时注意Logan的任务，一旦察觉Logan体征出现异常，他将得到示警。

一连几天都没有问题，直到今天凌晨。

Scott打开床头灯，发现赤着上身的Logan眉头紧锁，他面色凝重，头上的狼耳朵也紧张的挺立着。鉴于Scott没看见对方挥着爪子大声嚎叫，所以他以为这次是个假警报，两人简单的对话了几句，Logan把自己做的梦简述了一遍，看上去一切正常。小队长松了口气，起身打算离开。

然后，他被Logan拉住，Logan伸长手臂环住了Scott，并将自己的脸埋在他的后背。Logan把Scott瘦而紧实的腰抱得严实，并且深深吸嗅着对方的气味。Logan恍惚记得那一堆化为齑粉的灰烬所组成的人，就在刚才他发现那太像Scott的背影了，Logan冲动之下就把对方给困在怀里。

“我好像见过那个地点。”Logan的声音穿过衣物后显得有些闷，Scott感到对方的吐息热乎乎的附在他的后腰。

“需要查查吗？”Scott有些别扭地反手往下，手指揉了一下对方的狼耳，复又插进Logan柔韧的发丝里。小队长都开始佩服自己，居然在这种状态下还能和Logan心平气和的说话。

“不，我有预感。”Logan停顿了一下，像是也不知道要继续说什么。

“该休息了，Logan。”Scott拍了拍横在他腰上铁钳般的手臂，如果无视Logan温热的皮肤和肌肉，那确实是铁钳，Logan毫不动摇地继续，甚至有把Scott往床上拖的迹象。Scott有些无奈地皱着眉：兽化后的Logan简直可以称得上“任性”了，Scott从没想过这个词和Logan能够扯得上关系。

整个研究院都建在山体里，住宿区自然也层层封闭着，不过窗户都有模拟的阳光，来减轻研究人员的心理压抑感。所以他们折腾了一会儿后，窗外渐渐展现出柔和的“晨曦”。

虚假的感觉让Logan十分不舒服，甚至有点儿愤怒，他确定自己确实不喜欢这里。

等到重回研究室，两人照例刷过名牌和核对指纹密码锁，电磁防爆门在他们的面前轻巧地移开，Jean已经在等候了。

“教授让我们去Alkali湖。”Jean将资料分别交递给两人，她开口说道。

“你也去？”Scott粗略地扫了一眼纸张上的卫星定位图片，他疑惑地看向Jean。

“对，我也不是主要人员，只是过来学习的，再加上有了Logan这几天的帮助，研究院的教授们差不多能够反向推导源序列了。”她又说了一大串Logan听不太懂的科学术语，“教授追查到了Toad闪现的脑波，就是在那个湖附近，我们需要去看看。”

Logan罕见的没有把注意力放在Jean身上，他略过了所有文字，仔细看着文件上的图片，比对起昨晚的梦境，湖岸边的轮廓和碎石滩是那么的熟悉。

“Logan？”

忽然被叫到名的Logan狼耳朵“咻”地立了起来，很明显他没有注意到Scott和Jean已经交谈完毕，他茫然地抬头，看到Jean正微笑地看着他。

——TBC——  
*《X1》00:40:22，如图所示  
*由于《起源》和《X1》都有狼叔改造的画面，不过《起源》是直接跳瀑布，《X1》是在森林。不过电影时间线乱七八糟的，我就按照《X1》写了。

这篇文章的时间是在《X1》之后，《X2》之前，也会有湖的剧情，但和电影走向基本没关系，最近热度都好低，有点慌~过度章节~可能有些无聊吧~_(:з」∠)_~  
有看的小伙伴来回复吧~


	17. Chapter 17

十七、

拥有加强嗅觉的Logan，很快找到了位于Alkali大坝通风管道处的一个隐蔽的入口。X教授所探查到线索的地下研究院明显已经得到了消息，在Logan一行人到来的时候早就撤离得干干净净。所有的研究院都一样，洁白的墙面和地板，错综复杂的通道以及如同蜂巢一般堆叠着的房室。不过灯光并没有消失，明显那些独立发电机还保持运转，这意味着研究员的离去并不是准备充分的，Logan他们能够寻找到很多遗漏的东西。

Logan抽了抽鼻子，感觉空气里弥漫着某种挥之不去的消毒水味，他独自一人走在巷道里，脚步轻得近乎无声。在静谧中，Logan的兽耳挺立着，仔细分辨周遭环境的声音，以判断这里是否安全。

一进入研究院，Logan就坚持要与他的队友们兵分两路，他罗列了他所能够想到的所有理由证明他们分开行动会更好，在Scott反对的时候，Logan甚至有些炸毛。

“好吧。”Scott看着对面男人拧紧的眉头叹了口气——他有点儿惊讶，Logan居然没有对他恐吓性地龇牙。小队长知道Logan有多固执，他一旦决定了要做什么，即使十头牛也拉不回来，而且兽化后的Logan可以说比起之前那个讨人厌的Wolverine还要麻烦十倍。Scott和Jean对视了一眼，在谨慎思考之后Scott也妥协了：“带好手环和耳麦，保持联络。”

Logan挑着眉朝Scott握起拳头挥了挥，像是威胁又像是向他展示自己的手腕，Logan又和Jean道了声别，这才转身，走入四通八达的通道之内。

来自Scott的通讯时断时续，不过Logan并不依靠这个。走廊逐渐分化开来，每一条道路都通向未知的地方，Logan想也不想就走进了其中一条，优秀的五感使得他从来不会迷路，何况，他总有一种怪异的预感，像是具有趋光性的动物感知到了前方有一盏明灯，让他抑制不住想要向前的欲望。他在步入研究院的时候就能明显感觉自己血液里的躁动，一种怪异的兴奋跃动在他的周身。

这种感觉十分危险，Logan有些暴躁地跺了跺脚，牛皮底重重踩在地上的声音像是在周围的安静环境里荡出一圈圈的波纹，他随即戒备地望向四周，头顶的灰褐色兽耳耸立偏转，凝聚的听觉辨认着值得警觉的动静，不过，除去天花板上的一条冷光灯带闪烁了一下以外，一切如常。Logan“啧”了一声，他深吸了一口气，平复自己逐渐加快的心跳，不过他一点也不害怕接下来会发生的事情，Logan如此相信自己的能力，以至于不管出现了什么状况，他自信都能将它们摆平。

Logan的狼尾巴在他的身后随着走动而轻微地摆动着，但是内弯的姿势证明了他随时做着战斗的准备。

顺着延伸着的走廊，Logan走到了一间空旷巨大的入口，铁质框架的大门遍布着斑斑锈迹，深黄色的锈蚀瘢痕让这几根铁条看起来摇摇欲坠，这个研究室同外面现代化的研究院相比，仿佛隔了一个世纪。

Logan扫了它们一眼，抬手摸过那些斑驳的铁锈，隔着皮手套，他捻了捻手指尖的铁砂颗粒心中莫名一紧，Logan推开大门，在“吱嘎”的沉闷一声中迈步走了进去。

房间比Logan想的要小，它正中摆着一个长方形的水槽，四周连着许多管子，还有一缸正在咕咚咕咚冒着银白泡泡的不明液体，Logan闻到了一阵金属的气味，他环顾四周，又看见了四周台壁上挂着许多张X光片。

Logan感受到了一种憋闷感从胸腔冒了出来，他突然意识到自己走到了哪里。

“好久不见，Wolverine。”脚步声突然从身后响起，Logan立刻回神，他猛然转身，钢爪从自己的手背中穿刺而出，Logan将利刃充满威胁性地向前平伸指向来人。

一个身穿白大褂的男人站在离Logan大约十五英尺远的方形的台面上，他有些发福，棕色的鬓发及络腮胡都夹杂着象征年老的灰白色。男人大约五六十岁，戴着一副圆眼镜，他背着手直立的姿势看上去就像任何一位客座教授在大学演讲一般。

“你是谁？”Logan感觉自己的牙根发痒，他几乎用尽全身的力气才能压抑住自己想要用爪子将对面人撕碎的冲动。

“Braham Cornelius*，”那个男人有些浑浊的灰蓝色眼睛盯着Logan，他微笑着说道，“我们可是老相识了。”

“什么？”Logan嗓子有些干，他突然回忆起Jean所说的那个关于变种能力来源的研究，书本的勒口处确实印有Dr.Cornelius的肖像，Logan觉得脑海里有些模糊的影像和面前的这个人逐渐重叠，Logan手背上的钢刃缓缓地收了回去。

对方看到这一幕，却一点也不因为减少了危险而放松，反而有些惋惜地开口道：“Wolverine，拉丁文的意思是暴食之兽，它们是饥渴、可怕的生物，饥渴于杀戮。”

“它们是唯一饥渴于杀戮的生物，当然除了人类之外，”Cornelius的语调轻缓，像是他只是单纯在述说一个事实，“是适合你的好名字*，而你太让我失望了。”

“你到底是谁。”Logan低吼道，灼热气息从他的獠牙缝隙中穿过，带着尖锐杀意的血流被心脏泵出流至全身，Logan感觉到自己的兽耳尖都开始发烫。那一阵莫名的冲动变得难以克制，他当然意识到了面前的人正是变异药剂的始作俑者。

“这个表情才对，你可是真正的野兽啊，Wolverine，为什么要压抑自己呢？”Cornelius用一种欣慰的、怜悯的眼神看着Logan，像是在看一只困在迷宫中的小白鼠，或者是挣扎在瓶中的果蝇，却唯独不是在看一个人，他脸上的皱纹舒展开了一些，“狼是最有阶级性的生物，它们的服从刻在基因里，但是还不够，经过我的调试，它们会更优秀，更完美……”

“闭嘴！”Logan爆喝一声，弓着身体扑向Cornelius，后者表情不变，像是毫不担忧那一双闪着寒光的钢刃能轻巧地撕开他的身体。

“轰”地一声，玫红色的光芒突然映亮了Logan的视野，那一道光柱朝躲闪不及的Logan直冲过来，他被撞得向后飞去，砸进了一面墙壁，带得那些X光片和桌面上用途未知的器械哗啦啦地尽数掉在了地上。

在落地的时候，Logan近乎本能地调整好了自己的姿势，毕竟他被轰的都有些习惯了，Logan几乎毫发未伤，毫无温度的红光让Logan心安了一些，这证明Scott还有理智控制着自己。

前来寻找Logan的Scott出现在房间另外一头，就在Logan发动袭击的时候，他眼尖地看见了Cornelius后背着的手中、正握着一枚遥控钥匙，小队长心知Cornelius肯定是为了诱导Logan发动攻击，虽然不知道那个人的意图，Scott依然果断地阻止了Logan的前扑。

Scott并没有解释自己的行为，只是快速地陈述道：“Logan，Jean救出了那些变种人，Ororo她开……”

被打断了计划的Cornelius皱了皱眉，看向不知从哪里冒出来的Scott，他果断地按下了遥控按钮，一阵突然而来的爆炸掀翻了除他以外的人，刚刚爬起来的Logan伸出爪子插进地面，=气流的冲击让他拖出三刀深深的刻痕，Logan没有离开原地太远，而Scott则被气流冲得撞进了隔壁一间全是玻璃的研究室。

Scott趴在地面上咳了两下，胸腹处的疼痛不算严重，他晃了晃有些眩晕的头，慢慢地爬了起来，却发现自己在玻璃墙上造成的洞竟然如同有生命一般逐渐融合。Scott扫了一眼四周，发现这间房间完全没有其他的出路，他心中大惊，立刻调整护目镜攻击过去。可是这些射光一碰到那些看似脆弱的玻璃，就像是水被吸进了海绵里，被光束击中的玻璃发出了一阵柔和的红光。在完全合拢之后，四面玻璃幕墙都变成了透明的红色，Scott察觉到自己被隔绝了，他完全听不见外面一切的嘈杂。

“防爆的记忆材料。”Cornelius一边说，一边谨慎地往出口退去。Logan竖着爪子朝他走来，就看到Cornelius身后出现了一名窈窕的亚裔女子，那名女子朝Cornelius点了点头，一个跨步挡住了Cornelius，掩护他离开。

“滚开！”眼见Cornelius就要逃走了，炸了毛的Logan咆哮着朝那个女人挥了挥爪子，他面目狰狞地露出森森的白牙，尖利的獠牙颇具威吓，“否则我杀了你！”

“那你可要快一点了，”女人轻蔑地笑了起来，她的指甲逐渐伸长，金属质地的指爪与Logan的钢爪不遑多让，“否则你的同伴就会死了。”

在爆炸声止息之后，Logan动了动兽耳，嗡嗡的响声明显了一些，它从Scott所在的地方的天花板处响起来。Logan立刻意识到那是什么，汽机抽气阀。

Logan回头看到那间红色的房子，本来还在试图砸开玻璃的Scott慢慢跪倒在玻璃前面，他双手握住了脖子，大口大口喘气，当意识到这是徒劳的之后，Scott缓慢地让自己平躺在地上，以减少自己的耗氧量。

Logan想要过去的动作被女人的利爪阻止了，Logan受了几下重击后与那个女人缠斗起来，这一战他必须胜利，必须速战速决，他从来没有觉得自己的钢爪挥舞起来会如此沉重。抽气阀的声音并不响亮，听在男人耳朵里却是像Scott的生命的沙漏。

在一个攻击的间隙，以身受重伤的Logan下意识地看向那个房间，他看见了红色玻璃墙后的Scott正偏着头，面向着激斗的两人，不知他是否还意识清醒，但小队长的嘴角依然带着一抹微笑。

——TBC——

*Abraham Cornelius：Weapon X改造计划的领头科学家，最初为Logan骨架镀上艾德曼金属的人。  
*Wolverine……好名字：出自《金刚狼之死》里Cornelius之口。

把小队长关进红色的玻璃房子里是我一直以来的梦想【够】  
另外，我要跳剧情写肉了~啊，这一篇我明明就只是想写一篇PWP，为什么会拉长战线写这样_(:з」∠)_……  
好久没更了，几乎快成月更了吧~  
还有小伙伴在看吗，有的话来个回复吧~


	18. Chapter 18

注：所有科学理论都不科学。

十八、

记忆材料吸收了Scott的能力光束，甚至据此模拟重组自身粒场，变成了类似Scott的红眼镜镜片的红宝石石英材质，于是，Scott的能力在此毫无用武之地。小队长很快改变策略，他从衣袋中掏出金属钥匙，紧握顶端，用尖利处朝刚才还是几块碎玻璃的地方狠命捶了几下，但钥匙只在玻璃上留下几个无足轻重的白点。Scott无可奈何地发现，记忆材料看起来像是玻璃，却出乎意料的坚韧，而且融合完整的地方严丝合缝，同样无法撼动。Scott认清了无法靠自己脱困的现实，他抬眼看向了不远处。

变动发生后，明白中计的Logan立刻朝Scott的方向冲过来，那个半路杀出的女人就挥舞着自己尖利的金属指爪纠缠攻击，十根长长的尖爪在Logan的身周抓出深深的血痕，猛遭重创的Logan只能转身反击。

抽气机嗡鸣不息，它带动着房间内的空气朝外涌动，嘶嘶作响的抽氧声音在全封闭的红色玻璃房显得格外鲜明。虽然不愿回忆，但Scott曾见过这样的手段：把人塞进能抽取空气的玻璃箱里，监控他的脑波和心跳，让这个人在濒死的状态中苦苦挣扎，以此来激活体内某种隐性基因*。不过，至少他的“玻璃箱”倒是要大上几倍，这意味着自己还有些时间，Scott有些苦中作乐的想。

小队长深深吸了一口气，这个行为在等会儿就能算得上奢侈了，他强压下本能的恐惧，尽量小幅度地平躺在冰冷的地面，有意识地放缓呼吸。Scott微微偏头想看看玻璃墙外的情景，可惜外面的照明设施被爆炸毁损了大半，而且弥漫着未消散的滚滚烟尘。红色玻璃再加Scott护目镜的双重阻隔，让小队长只能勉强在一片昏暗的红色中捕捉到一些略深的跳动色块，Scott认出了那一块大点的黑色代表着Logan。

一开始，Scott还能努力凝神辨认Logan的剪影。Scott回想起第一次他与Logan一同出的任务，在自由女神像里，他被Magneto用铁条捆在墙壁。由于被夺走了护目镜，对面还绑着Jean，为了不伤害同伴他只能紧闭双眼，徒劳听着Logan同Sabertooth的激斗。他的队友与敌人拼死厮杀，而他只能在原地毫无作为。

这一次他依然是一个旁观者，Scott感到了与那时候同样的无力，这甚至比自己身处险境更让他难以忍受。

一阵儿沉重感从胸腔逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸。也许，它并不只是心理原因。

Scott动了动开始发僵发冷的手指，渐渐感觉呼吸困难。他能听到的只有自己胸腔内心脏急促的鼓噪，血液冲上大脑让他觉得周围都在嗡嗡作响，缺失氧气的刺激让Scott本能地张开嘴唇，不住加快呼吸的频率，他胸膛的起伏开始加剧，可是进出的气流含氧量根本不足以欺骗他的肺叶，「外界的氧气不足了，不过机体还有一些氧的残留，大概还能撑上3分钟，」Scott有些茫然地想，「嗯，也许是5分钟*……」

时间无情地流逝着，Scott眼前颜色单一的晦暗画面变得有些光怪陆离，但挥着钢爪的Wolverine从一堆杂乱的背景中凸显了出来。Logan拼命的身影映在小队长的眼中，他被敌人重伤却不管不顾地继续作战，Scott看着那个好像永远不会打倒的男人，感受到一种微妙的平静。

嘈杂声逐渐远去了，Scott微微垂下眼睛，心中升起的对死亡的恐惧逐渐变淡，他觉得自己腾空而起，飘到了X学院大宅庭院里。在那儿，银发深肤的女孩儿试图用风让天上的云变幻形状，却不小心把坐在树下的红发姑娘手中拿着的书页吹乱，几片树叶也被风吹落，飘飘忽忽地落在年长者膝上的羊毛毯上。不远处，孩子们围着一个高大的男人起哄笑闹，而那个男人只是挠了挠乱糟糟的头发为难地笑起来，突然，他有所感似的转头，直直看进自己的心里……

灭顶的痛苦渐渐消失了，舒适的困倦轻柔地裹住了Scott，把他带向一个暂时的、或者永久的梦境里。

Logan没有时间为死去的敌人哀悼，甚至没有再看她一眼，他满心满眼都是不远处已经倒在地上人事不知的Scott。Logan纵身一跃，用坚不可摧的钢爪在红色墙壁上划出一个大洞，趁在记忆材料来不及转变时，Logan抱着Scott，动作敏捷地从囚牢里冲了出来。

一落到安全地点，Logan立刻将Scott平放在地面上，Logan拿下Scott的护目镜，小队长此刻闭着眼睛，口唇青紫，Logan甚至已经感觉不到他的心跳。Logan心中惊怒，但他毕竟身经百战，很快地冷静下来为他施救。Logan一手放在Scott前额，用拇指和食指轻捏住对方的鼻子，另一手握住小队长的颏部使头尽量后仰，然后Logan深吸一口气，低头衔住了对方的嘴唇*。

Logan记得Scott的嘴唇尝起来的感觉有多好，就像某种香甜的果实，Scott的嘴唇依然柔软而饱满，此刻却显得有些发凉。

Logan红着眼睛，浑身紧绷着，暴躁和愤怒让他想要嘶吼，可他没有时间浪费了。

狼在Logan的身体里低吼咆哮，那些人伤害了Scott，他却无能为力，愤怒和嗜血的冲动来得迅猛而激烈，Logan的钢爪几乎要不受控地弹出来，但他强忍住一切干扰，一刻不停地重复着输气的动作，Scott依然躺在地上一动不动。如果可以，他愿意把自己这身自愈因子给对方，只要Scott能重新睁开眼睛。

Logan的兽耳立起，他已经完全听不见外界的一切，所有的感官都凝聚在Scott身上。Logan从没有心跳得如此剧烈，难以言喻的心悸在Logan周身攀爬，怎么可能？他的小队长怎么会在这种地方……想到那个轻巧但沉重的单词，Logan只能低垂着头，机械性地将空气灌进Scott的身体里，祈求着对方能给他一丝丝反应。

“Come,Scott……”时间一分一秒的过去了，Logan依然在毫不疲倦地重复着，他坚信着Scott，正如Scott相信着他。

“……”

呼出一丝丝气息的声音能有多大？微弱，断续，但这听在Logan耳朵里不啻于一道炸雷，Scott终于自主呼出了一道气流，男人心中猛然一跳。在那一瞬间Logan都不知道自己的心情如此惊喜，他再接再厉，敏锐的五感捕捉到了Scott逐渐平稳的心跳。

Scott低哼了一声，茫然地喘了一口气，小队长仍然闭着眼睛，似乎有些回不过神，很快，他就感觉自己被拥进了一个温暖的怀抱里。Scott感觉自己脖颈被毛茸茸的毛发质感蹭得痒痒的，热乎乎湿漉漉的气息吹拂在他的耳边，同时，一道如释重负的声音闷闷地响起：“Thanks god……”

Scott愣了一下，逐渐回归的理智使得他意识到了刚才到底发生了什么，这个熟悉的声音颤抖着，甚至带点哽咽，小队长说不清自己心下是什么滋味。他扯了扯嘴角，声音嘶哑：“我都不知道你信上帝，Logan……”

“好吧，”Logan沉闷地笑了，笑声像是从鼻子里滚出来的一样，Logan轻轻地摸了摸Scott仍旧有些发青的脸颊，拇指有意无意地搭在小队长颈边跳动的脉搏上，近乎珍惜地感受着那美妙的频率鼓动在他的手指之下，“Thank you，Scott。”

谢谢你没有死。

Scott轻咳了一声：“我的眼镜呢？”

接过眼镜戴上之后，小队长看到了Logan灰头土脸的样子，不过表情正常得像是刚才语声哽咽都是自己的错觉。Logan脸上身上的伤痕都已经愈合，可衣服上的破损和血迹证明了那一场搏命有多激烈。Scott嘴唇动了动，一声“谢谢”梗在喉间，却怎么也说不出来。他看了看Logan倒伏着的狼耳，不由得伸手挠了挠它们几下，而Logan居然表现得非常受用，至少男人一直拧紧的眉头松懈了几分。

想要打消弥漫在Logan身周略显伤感的氛围，Scott开口的调笑带着一丝安抚的意味：“我发现你爪子的用处不止是开啤酒瓶，Wolvie。”而被小看了的Wolverine只是轻哼了一声，他把Scott依旧有点不听使唤的身体拥紧了一点，Logan察觉到Scott下腹的灼热顶着自己。

“嗯？”Logan眯了眯眼睛，一阵怪异的躁动又涌上了他的心头，不过Logan只当做虚惊一场而飙升的肾上腺素带来的后遗症，虽然觉得它来的有些不合时宜，却也并没有想太多。

Scott同样没有发觉Logan的不对劲，他感觉到自己有些脸热，讪讪地解释：“这是窒息的生理反应……”还好他没有在出任务的时候喝太多水，不然这会儿情况会更糟。Scott无奈地感觉到Logan又把尾巴缠在了自己的腰上，他用手摸了摸，那条油光水滑的皮毛沾满了灰土和烟尘，有的地方还因为打斗而被削得坑坑洼洼的，并且那些皮毛一时半会还长不回来。

Scott用手指梳理着Logan的尾巴，在这几秒钟，他们只是安静地拥抱，感受着彼此的心跳。两人没有耽搁很久，Scott在能够掌控自己身体后，Logan就放开了他。离开这里时Scott看了一眼躺在池底的敌人，替她默哀了几秒，立刻回到了认真严肃的战斗队长的角色。

小队长通过无线联络器联系上了Jean和Ororo，正说着话，一种剧烈的危险感猛地让走在Scott身边的Logan汗毛倒竖，他的兽耳一下就立了起来，尾巴也炸开了毛。

Scott的话语一顿，看向表现异常的Logan，后者还没说话，两人就觉得脚下的地面产生了不详的震颤。

——TBC——

*死侍电影的片段。  
*窒息前期。机体发生呼吸障碍，首先是氧气吸入的障碍，因机体内还有一些氧的残留，故短时间机体无症状。此期一般持续仅0.5～1分钟，身体虚弱的人难以支持，而身健或训练有素的登山、潜水运动员，却可延长3～5分钟。  
以及之后的其他症状参考至百度百科“窒息（生理现象）”条目。  
*参见百度百科“人工呼吸”。

最近热度好低，有点方，我会继续努力的~  
有人在看的话就留个回复吧w~


	19. Chapter 19

十九、

Logan抽了抽鼻子，嗅到了一阵儿带着泥土腥味的水气，他抬头，发现水泥质地的墙面慢慢爬上了裂纹。危险的预感出乎意料的强大，Logan浑身紧绷，肌肉僵硬，如果不是他努力克制，Logan几乎想要不顾一切地奔跑，离开这个地方。

“Scott，我们得快点了。”Logan开口说道，他的声音低沉而轻微，像是怕惊动了什么东西一样。微弱的疼痛从Logan骨头缝里钻了出来，而对此感到熟悉的Logan握着拳头试图忍到它们消止。

身旁的Scott刚刚结束与Jean的通话，Logan也得知Jean与Ororo已经会和，并在地下实验室中找到了那些失踪的变种人。闻言，Scott动动嘴唇应了一句，缺血的麻木感依然残留在他的肢端末梢，他深吸一口气，关闭耳麦的手指还在颤抖。

小队长转身刚想迈步，却觉得脚下如同踩进了一团棉花里，一时找不到着力点，而另外一条腿居然也有些不听使。

Logan一直留意着小队长的状况，他看到Scott脸色苍白地踉跄了一下，便下意识地向前去抓Scott的手，他知道，虽然此刻Scott看起来已经恢复常态，但也并不意味着小队长窒息时产生的生理紊乱能够那么快消退。Logan的手在Scott的手臂上碰了一下，男人心底一紧，他像是确认了什么一样，毫不犹豫地一把握住对方的手腕。这个动作做完之后，Logan才想到Scott并不喜欢在别人面前示弱，不过他也没有解释一个字，就拽着Scott向出口处大步走去。

Scott被那拉力扯了一下，顺势跟随着Logan迈步，两人都戴着皮质手套，所以交握的双手处并没有什么热感，可是Scott能察觉Logan的手掌将他的手腕紧紧地圈住，那一圈压力让Scott产生了手骨都被捏紧了的错觉。

Scott几不可见地挑了挑眉，被自己队友小看了的感觉从心底一闪而过，他看到了Logan乱糟糟的还带着灰尘的发间耸立着的兽耳，知道对方正处于某种战备状态，所以他并没有什么异议，很快地放松下来，小队长挣了一下，Logan下意识的放轻了力道，Scott便缩着手从禁锢中脱离，反手虚握住Logan的手掌。

见并没有被Scott甩掉，Logan翘了翘嘴角，他的狼尾小幅度地摇了摇，狼耳朵也跟着抖了抖。听到Scott的一声轻笑，Logan也不再犹豫，拉着Scott飞奔，朝他们的队友所在的地方汇合而去。

地面的抖动逐步变得明显，两人唯一能做的就是迈开步子使劲跑，墙壁与天花板都发出簌簌的声音，间或有破碎的水泥块从上面滚落下来。两人的脑海里已经根据Jean的叙述画了一张研究院的路线图，这时候走的是一条最近的路。

他们的目的地是研究院的西面，Ororo已经把Black Bird停在了西区出口的山崖上。断断续续的通讯中Jean的声音有些失真，但Scott能从她的语气中听出他们的校医非常焦急——被救出来的几个变种人孩子已经出现了不妙的排斥反应，抑制药剂，以及本来为Logan所准备的药剂也都已经用完了。

“这个研究院里有自毁装置，”Ororo的声音从线路里传出来，一向清亮的声音带着一丝不安，“而它地处水坝的枢纽，可能会造成决堤。”

“哇哦，我们真幸运。”Logan一边跑着一边还有力气自嘲，只是手心渗出冷汗，他这会儿有些庆幸对方感觉不到。Scott收紧了一点交握着的手指，在听到Logan言不由衷的打趣时嘴角一抽。

Logan不用注意就能感受到身周浓重起来的烟尘，那阵如芒在背的危机感把炸了毛的Logan激得毛骨悚然，不止那毛茸茸的兽耳支棱着，甚至连头发都竖起来了，幸好他的头发本来就乱七八糟的立着，这会儿也看不出来。

隆隆的响声逐渐变大，在他们穿过铁质通道时那阵带着死亡气息的声响回荡在四面八方。两人像是踩在了一块弹簧垫上，脚下传来让人心惊的抖动。Scott感到他心口弥漫着一种用力过度的疼痛，青年步伐凌乱了一些，不过他咬牙调整着自己的状态，闷不吭声地开始加速。

Scott头疼欲裂，像是自己的大脑成了一个装着碎玻璃、开着最大功率的搅拌机，头颅重得脖子都抬不起来，Scott摇了摇头，努力让自己集中注意，他目之所及的就是Logan宽阔的腰背和那条平伸着晃动的狼尾。灰褐色的狼尾坑坑洼洼的皮毛逐渐长长了一些，Scott盯着它让自己不至于晕过去。小队长机械地迈着双腿跑动着，他毫不怀疑，如果自己速度慢了下来，跟不上健步如飞的Logan，Logan二话不说就会把他像扛麻袋一样的撂在肩上，“带”着他跑。

两人以不可思议的速度转了一个急弯，Logan突然回身，来不及停止的Scott撞进了对方的怀里，Logan双臂一展环住了Scott肩膀就地一滚。“哐当”一声，一块硕大的水泥预制板就结结实实地在砸进刚才两人所在的地方，重击让地面都出现了几道裂纹。

“Fuck——”Logan喃喃自语。

Logan开始呼吸急促，激烈的运动让肾上腺素水平激增，Logan周身的血液如同在他的血管之内沸腾，涌向男人发热的头脑，那一阵隐藏着的愤怒就这么清晰从他的脑海中剥离出来。

Scott率先回过神，他站了起来，扯着起身的Logan跨过差点成为他葬身之地的地点：“别愣着。”小队长冷静的语调拽回了Logan的神智，男人压抑着心头腾起的火苗。

很快，Logan嗅到了一阵从外界吹进来的湿润的风。推开门，刺眼的光线从让习惯了阴暗的两人眯了眯眼睛。

“来了。”Logan抬眼，隐约看见一架黑色的小型战斗机停山崖的上方，下侧舱门已经打开伸出舷梯，Logan良好的视觉让他看清了站在舷梯旁边的Ororo，天气女神张开双臂，双眼泛出白色的光芒，她控制着这一块区域的风，天气不会成为他们的困扰。

堤坝碎裂的轰鸣震耳欲聋，几道银白的水花从裂纹中喷涌而出，水浪像一头巨兽一般毫不留情的蚕食着堤面，冲刷着下方的林木。

“你们快点！”Ororo叫道，她的声音与飞机的引擎声都被决堤发出的巨响所淹没。她的目光紧落在两人奔跑的身影上，像是没有看见巨浪即将朝山崖铺天盖地而来。

Logan抬头看着上方的飞机，男人感觉到那一阵暴怒感愈加强烈，如果和他的队友们，以及那些解救出来的变种人共处狭小的机舱……Logan眉头一皱，放开Scott转身朝另一个方向跑去，不远处也有一处高耸的断崖，在水流袭来之前到达也许他还有一线生机。

“Logan！”Scott尖声叫道，他没注意到自己手腕上的监视器发出了闪烁着的红光。他回头看了一眼不远处的Black Bird，又看了一眼另外一处的山崖，心中预估离全面决堤还有时间，何况Logan的状态不对劲。

“你们先回去，尽快将获救者送医。”Scott边对着Jean下达命令，边转身朝发疯一般的Logan跑去，他在Jean表示反对之前开口道，“我们会跟上的。”

Jean咬着牙发动了飞机，但并没有立即离去，而是盘旋在山崖上方。Ororo在舱窗旁边看着Scott和Logan奔向山脚。两人似乎还进行了简短的争执，但是不过一瞬，Logan就突然伸臂，手掌箍住了他身侧的Scott的腰。

Logan自身的弹跳力确实远超常人，但他金属骨骼的加成以及再加上个Scott的重量，不足够让他跃到山顶，如果没有Scott，或许他也只能到达山崖的三分之二。跃至极限的Logan在下落的瞬间无处借力，骤然袭来的失重感将半空中的两人往下拽。洪水已经一波一波地袭来，蕴含巨大破坏力的水流将林木尽数折断，浪花呼啸而至，眼看就要将两人一网打尽。

见状，Ororo双手捂住嘴巴，将一声惊叫咽入喉咙。这时候，一道艳丽的红光激射进水流里，溅起了大量的银白水花。那道澎湃的光波中，Logan和Scott又向上攀升了一段距离，两个黑色的身影终于突破了洪水的包围，落在了山顶之上。

见到Logan和Scott终于脱离了险境，Jean松了一口气，在急救床上的几个孩子们已经到达了极限，她必须启程回学院，刻不容缓。

——TBC——  
啊，正在努力朝目标前进——  
有人在看就留个回复吧~


	20. Chapter 20

二十、

当堤坝所储蓄的水大量涌出后，那阵天地都为之震动的轰鸣渐渐减弱，山峦在转眼间变成了河道，幸而这里荒无人烟，下游也有四通八达的水道，决堤对最近的村落影响都不会很大。傍晚的天幕逐渐暗沉下来，蜿蜒的水流折射着昏黄的日光，Scott抬眼看了一下晦暗的云层，心中没有半分“结束了”的轻松。

Logan非常不对劲。

“……Scott，离我远点。”Logan的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的一样，他费力地喘息着向后踏了几步，与小队长拉开了一点距离。Logan几下脱掉了皮质的战斗服，接着狠狠将打底衣也撕扯下来。Scott可以看到男人半弓着身体，像是在忍受着某种折磨。Logan的手臂不太自然的前伸，紧绷着的肌肉上青筋毕露，手指的关节都僵硬得不成样子，手背上的皮肤微微鼓动着，似乎那一双钢爪即将铿锵而出。

Logan是个大块头的男人，乱糟糟的头发和胡茬让他看起来凶狠而不好接近，当他拧着眉头的时候，整个人带着一股子让人惊惧的气势，男人浑身都是经历了厮杀搏斗而摔打出的扎实的筋肉，此刻那些肌肉因为主人的紧绷而显得更加明显。Scott见过Logan故作凶恶的样子，但没有任何时刻的Logan像现在一样让Scott感到忌惮。

“Logan？”Scott低声呼唤他队友的名字，然而Logan只用几声意义不明的粗喘回应着他。任何生物都对危险有着本能的直觉，而Scott在Logan双眼的注视时，错觉那种危机感已然凝结成锋利的刀刃抵在他的眉心——他甚至感到自己变成了被掠杀者所盯上的“食物”，Scott不由自主地在脑袋里回想在森林中遇见肉食动物该怎么做。

Logan龇着牙齿，锐利的獠牙在唇边彰显存在，那一对毛茸茸的兽耳立了起来，长尾贴合着男人的动作，Logan半俯下身体，用一种仿佛在助跑的姿势站立着，像是一匹正在与猎物对峙的狼一般，只等Scott一时不察就会猛扑上来。

正在思考着的Scott听到一声微弱的闷响，雪亮的钢爪从男人紧握着的双拳中穿刺而出。Logan还记得他自己的变种能力，还是本能？Scott的目光不由地游移到那一对可以撕裂一切的利刃上，Scott突然想起了Jean当时的担忧“Logan将会变成真正的动物”，但明显此时的Logan并没有展现更多的兽化过程。

Scott猜测到也许是Logan骨骼镀上的艾德曼金属的功劳，完全化为野兽的变形需要骨骼的改变，然而转化因子的改变强度敌不过这坚不可摧的金属。没有更多外形的改变意味着在Logan体内的转化因子并不处于最高浓度，但也足够让Logan失去理智沉浸在某种暴怒而危险的情绪里。

小队长眨了眨眼睛，感觉有点头晕，他在研究院里和Logan分头行动时就受了些伤，再加上窒息造成的短时间呼吸停止和一整天的奔波，他极度紧张的肌肉逐渐泛出酸痛。Scott他张着嘴缓慢地呼出一口气，他不会后悔没有和Jean一同离开，毕竟谁也不知道失去理智的Logan会出什么事。

“Berserker*吗？ ”Scott吞咽了一下，嘴角却微微上翘，“我还是第一次亲眼见到。”他记得研究院里那些残存的监视录像，Logan的利爪可不是用来开罐头的。小队长将手套摘了下来，修长的手指抚在护目镜的功率调节器上，手指微微收紧。

在危境模拟室里，Scott与Logan对战的胜率不高，再加上此刻Scott也不是全胜状态，Scott自然察觉到双眼处灼热的压力让他的后脑隐隐作痛，何况他即使伤了Logan，也只会激得对方更加狂暴，Logan的自愈体质简直让这个男人立于不败之地，可Scott没有选择。

Logan双腿蓄力，而Scott也屏息静待时机，就在他的双眼捕捉到Logan即将使力的动态时，地面突然发出一阵的抖动，Scott失去了平衡。他下意识地偏头试图分辨混乱声响的来源，注意力从Logan身上转移的那一瞬，Scott就知道情况要糟。Logan如同离弦的箭一般径直猛扑，雪亮的钢爪破空挥至Scott抵在调节器上的手，似乎想将它连同Scott的脖子一起切断。

Scott立刻收手侧身试图闪避，而Logan也跟着变招抢攻，Scott交叉着双臂格挡住对方的手肘，冲力让Scott被三百多磅的Logan直直撞起，他在那几秒还尽力用一个更容易卸去力道的姿势落地，但背部连同后脑一起砸在地上的撞击让Scott感到内脏都为之一震动。Scott眼角余光看到的是从高处滚落的山石，接着被一阵迅猛的黑暗所捕获，他眼前一黑，就什么都不知道了。

Scott感觉到自己在一片虚无的黑暗中浮沉着，他不知道自己的手和脚在哪里，也不知道自己在什么地方。

朦朦胧胧间，Scott听到了如同兽类呼哧般的吐息声由远及近，那一阵声响就像蝴蝶在他的耳膜上震动翅膀，他被翻动了一下。意识渐渐回归，Scott慢慢地回过神来，他感觉到脸上的护目镜不见了，所以他仍然闭着眼睛，身下是杂草夹杂着沙土的触感，Scott抽抽鼻子，嗅到了潮湿的土腥味，小队长感觉自己饥饿的感觉并不强烈，这说明他并没有昏迷很久。

Scott胸腹处被敌人打过的地方依然隐隐作痛，肩膀上多出的擦伤有些火辣辣的，他微微动了一下坐起身来，就疼得倒抽一口气，Scott他感到右腿没有办法动弹了。太阳穴突突地跳着疼，Scott不由得摸了摸后脑撞到的地方，那里有一个肿块，现在困扰着自己的头晕目眩，大概就是它造成的轻微脑震荡。

但是奇迹般的，此刻Scott并没有被Logan撕成七八块，Logan那几根钢爪也没有插进自己的脖子里。由于伤势，Scott觉得他的思维变得有些迟缓，这让他无法提起足够的警觉心。

他在迷离时听到呼吸声依然响在不远的地方，声音虽然细微，在这寂静的环境中却如同炸雷一般鲜明——在二次地震的时候，Logan没有趁着Scott失去意识径直离开，任小队长被碎石砸死在山上。

“Logan？”Scott怀抱着一丝希望试探性地开口道，他听到了轻微的带着风声的混响，判断出他们在一个山洞里，“Hey，Logan？”

Scott不确定男人那从喉咙里挤出的含糊的声音，到底算不算是个回应。于是Scott朝Logan所在的地方伸出手，当注意力集中的时候，Scott才感觉到手指上似乎也有伤，因为他手指无法弯曲，连指尖也有些麻木。

半晌，毫无回应。

Scott苦笑了一下，举在空中的手有些发酸，他叹了一口气刚准备放下手的时候，Logan的呼吸声渐渐靠近了。湿润的气息呼在Scott手背上，然后他被Logan厚实的手掌握住了手腕，在Scott还没来得及反应的时候，湿润而柔软的东西轻柔地裹住了他受伤的手指。

——TBC——

*金刚狼在战斗中会陷进一种叫做“Berserker Rage”（狂战士之怒）的状态中。在这个状态里他会像一个极具侵略攻击欲望的动物一样暴怒至极，甚至对心灵攻击更加具有抵抗性。  
——个人设定狼叔很少陷入这样的状态（除非情况非常危急），这次是被兽化药剂诱导出来的，所以如果小队放任狼叔一个人在这里，狼叔会跑到不知道什么地方去，也可能到处杀人，因为单靠狼叔没法恢复常态，心灵抗性也导致教授没办法寻找到他。

后面大概是肉了，有人看就留个回复吧，最近热度好低好慌啊~


	21. Chapter 21

注意：大概有点OOC

二十一、

Logan湿润潮热的口腔包裹着Scott的手指，麻痹的伤处在男人带有细小肉刺的舌头舔弄下泛起了一阵细密的刺痛，Scott下意识地想要收回手。然而不等Scott使力挣动，Logan就毫不客气地伸手牢牢地箍住小队长的手腕，力气大到Scott错觉自己的手骨都会被捏碎。Scott皱了皱眉头，他不知道Logan此刻的意图，但考虑到Logan并没有消失的攻击性和自己的伤势，同Logan对着干明显不是个好主意，于是Scott安静下来，没有再进行反抗。

腿部的剧痛在Scott保持静止的时候变得和缓，可过度运动的酸疼感依然在Scott每一根肌肉纤维上蔓延，这一切都逼迫得Scott需要去思考些别的东西，来压下自己因为肢体不听使唤而产生的负面情绪。手腕感到了对方紧贴着的皮肤十分灼热，Logan的体温比平时要高了不少，Scott希望是因为对方本身的自愈因子在对抗药剂，而非转化的常态*。

Logan将嘴唇移开时，Scott的手指也不再流血了，小队长察觉到禁锢的松动，就试着抽出手，他听到Logan从鼻腔发出了一声不满的嗤声，那种明显不属于人类语言的声调不知怎么却让他放松了下来。Scott失去了视觉，但他的听觉变得敏锐，他通过回荡的声音和空洞的风声在自己将他们的容身之处——一处不大的山洞——勾勒得更加清晰了一点。

经过刚才短暂的休息，Scott恢复了点体力，他深吸一口气，调动疲软的手臂，还算熟练地将脱臼的右腿归正。

疼痛瞬间在脑海里炸开，即使有心理准备，Scott依然闷闷地哼了一声拱起了背。短暂的意识空白后，他听到身旁的男人突然暴躁地发出了一声咆哮。如同一阵风般袭向Scott，Logan一个猛扑，双手按住了Scott的肩膀将他压在了身下，男人毛茸茸的脑袋埋在Scott的脖颈间，锐利的獠牙抵上皮肤的触感激得Scott汗毛倒竖。

感受到疼痛的Scott第一个反应是睁开眼睛，但身下松软的土壤证明了这个洞穴并不坚固，他不知道激发能力后这里会不会崩毁，毕竟山石塌下来可不是开玩笑的。Logan有无数机会将毫无防备的Scott置之死地，可他并没有那么做，Scott还能完整地待在这儿呼吸，大概现在意识不清的Logan对他并没有恶意，他无法确定自己攻击之后，Logan是否会彻底失去控制。

就像印证Scott所想的，Logan的獠牙并没有深入，尖牙在那层薄薄的皮肤上咬了一个个不深的凹陷，粗粝的舌头紧随而至，细微的刺感刺激着Scott，小队长感觉头皮一阵发麻，他不由自主地吞咽了一下，喉结在喉管中上下滑动，Logan尖利的牙齿轻轻地咬在那枚软骨上。

这应该不是捕食天性，Logan头顶的毛茸茸的耳朵时不时的扑棱着，扇出一点点的凉风。不由得Scott多想，将他压倒在地的Logan就已经继续着自己的行为。他粗糙的舌头遍舔过Scott裸露出来的皮肤，尤为注意地在他脸颊附近的擦伤处来回舔舐*。

“Logan，别……”这太奇怪了。Scott想抬起手去推拒对方，而Logan又从喉咙里发出那种威胁的低啸，Scott感到Logan抓在自己肩膀上的手指收紧了一些，那一下恰好压到了他的伤处。愈合不久的伤口又崩裂开来，皮肤上传来一种滑腻的感觉，Scott“呃”地咽下了一声痛呼。

Logan抽了抽鼻子，喉间的声音变小了许多，他似乎心虚一样讨好地用鼻子拱了一下Scott的颈窝，男人放轻了动作，转移了目标。完全没有预料到Logan意图的Scott刚松了一口气，就感觉身体一凉，他身上穿的战斗服被Logan从中整个儿撕开了。

X战警的制服衣料都是Hank用新型高分子材料特制的，即隔热防水，又结实耐磨。可想而知，能将它像撕开纸巾一般徒手拽裂的Logan的力气有多大。又是几声让人牙酸的声音，那件黑色打底衣也在Logan手下成了毫无遮盖力的布条，只能零零散散地挂在身上，幸好衣料的背部还勉强完整，让Scott的皮肤不至于直接摩擦在沙地上。

“等等！”Scott震惊道，感到Logan灼热的吐息撒在他的皮肤上，对方几缕散下的额发搔在小队长身上，使得他想要去抓挠。然而，Scott很快就无法分心了，Logan粗糙的舌头沿着他肩膀上伤痕的轮廓游走，湿润的舌尖将皮肉边缘干涸的血迹舔掉，刺痛和撕扯感让Scott绷着身体皱起了眉。

Logan的獠牙在Scott锁骨骨窝处嗫咬，带着粗糙胡茬的下巴摩擦着Scott的前胸，Scott根本无法忽视那种暧昧的微痛和麻痒。男人的舌头很快就不限于他的肩膀，Logan的舔舐越来越下，他带着倒刺的舌面刮擦着Scott的乳尖，敏感的神经末梢立刻把刺激传送到了大脑，Scott下意识地挣脱，然而Logan明显很不满他的反抗，男人低呜着将那颗脆弱的肉粒衔在尖利的门齿间，并像是在胁迫一般轻轻研磨。

“Fuck you，Logan！”Scott被那一阵怪异的刺痛哽住了喉咙，他感到头皮发紧，而Logan的很快就又开始了动作。

Logan侧着身体压着Scott，空出了一只手。因为两人过近的距离，一声几不可闻的轻响被Scott的听觉所捕获，那意味着Logan将自己其中一根钢爪完整的伸出，就像是那个中“指”，但没有带着世界通用的含义。钢爪尖端按压在Scott的下唇正中，而后轻轻移至下颌，接着顺着青年的脖子和下巴交界处的线条路过喉结，直到抵在锁骨。一条冰凉的路线带来本能的危险感几乎使得Scott战栗了起来，不长的痕迹没有划破一点皮肉，但像是Scott被对方完整劈成两半的预演。钢爪造成的奇异瘙痒扩散至小队长整个上身，Scott周身的皮肤不由起了一层薄栗。

Scott近乎需要屏息，他听到自己的心跳加快了。他拼命压抑着想要睁眼的冲动，Scott看不见对方的表情，可他觉得Logan应该不会把那根爪子真的插进自己的脖子里，只是这意味不明的动作还是让小队长感觉有点无措。

闭着眼睛的Scott根本不知道钢爪的行径轨迹，而Logan很快让他知道了他的目的。钢爪平伸进Scott的裤腰，锋利的刃尖紧紧挨着Scott的脆弱的下腹，Scott发出一声喘息，他觉得自己的心脏已经不堪重负了，小队长一点也不想想象自己被Logan开膛破肚的样子，他思绪混乱地想着教授不是说过人和野兽的区别是在于是否会使用工具吗，那现在Logan是怎么回事？

“Logan？”Scott不死心地轻声唤道，却不敢太用力，似乎只是在他呼吸时身体的细微起伏，紧贴的刀锋就会将他切割开来，Scott感觉自己像是在针尖上方顶着的气球，只要对方稍一偏移……“Bong”地一声爆炸。可是Logan依然毫无回馈，只是呼哧着喘气。

时间的流动缓慢得像是过了一个世纪，然后，Logan终于动了，男人手腕一个转向，那让Scott几乎要冒冷汗的刀锋就贴着Scott的大腿根，将小队长的长裤切开了一道缺口。

——TBC——

*狼的体温一般为38℃-42℃，比人类高。  
*见图，漫画里也有失去理智的狼叔舔小队的脸的情节。

说真的，本来想像《Small》里一样让狼叔把小队暴揍一顿，钢爪穿手之类的，但又觉得好虐啊，我只想码个甜饼……于是就变成了这样了_(:з」∠)_~

明天去看狼3，保佑我不会哭晕在电影院吧~  
好久没更新啦，还有人在看就评论回复吧~


	22. Chapter 22

注意：NC-17，Blow Job，Rimming，OOC

二十二、

「Scott，你和Logan还好吗？」

Jean的声音从内置耳机中断断续续地传来，而Scott此刻正应付着Logan连绵不断的亲吻和舔舐，男人湿润的舌头毫无规律地落在小队长的脸颊上，沙沙的质感像只软毛刷。

「一切正常。」联络器里自己的声音平静地响起，闭着眼睛的Scott咬牙切齿地触动手环上的隐蔽按键，幸好Hank在设计通讯器的时候考虑到了无法出声的情形，所以Scott关闭了麦克风，只用预设回答，他不用操心Jean是否会听到他们发出的一些奇怪的声音。

「好的，监测得知水坝附近已经没有敌人，Alex带领CIA小队去追捕那些潜逃者，但是孩子们的情况不太乐观，我们还需要一段时间才能过去接应。」

「OK，over。」

Jean不知道两人确切的情况，但得到Scott和Logan都平安的消息时她还是松了口气，等到对方关闭了联络器，医生就把注意力转移到了医疗床上的孩子们身上了。

得知附近清场了的Scott放心了一点，至少他知道了在他昏迷的时候，胡乱跑出去的Logan没有打遭遇战。可Scott也没能感到轻松，因为他没法同Logan交流，更别谈叫停对方这些举动。Logan的压力使得Scott不由自主地向后挪动，手掌摩擦在粗粝沙石上有些发疼，Scott听到了Logan发出了一声类似于嘟囔的声音。小队长感觉Logan直起了身体，然后就周身一轻，根本没有预料到Logan下一步动作的他在被Logan抱离地面。小队长下意识地挣动起来，可惜四肢的酸疼让那些只能算是扭动的挣扎毫无用处。

Scott咬着牙问道：“Logan，你做什么？”纵然他知道那个男人根本不可能回答他。Scott所有的动作，只能换得那些挂在身上的碎布条更快地掉到地上的后果。

Logan灼热的呼吸喷在小队长的耳畔，一颠一颠的感觉让Scott知道他们在朝山洞深处走去，在这样堪称狼狈的状况下，小队长的思绪却像是分为了两半，一半本能地觉得羞耻和困惑——愤怒倒是其次，毕竟小队长早就习惯Logan的自作主张了，不管是长了尾巴的那个还是没长尾巴的——而另外一半则冷静的思考着Logan这些行为的缘由，以及自己到时候要怎么写他的战损报告。

他很快就被放在地上，身上的布料已经失去了防护的作用，但Scott裸露在外的皮肤感到的不是冰冷坚硬还有砂石的地面，取而代之的是一大堆柔软的草茎。

Scott愣了一下，软乎乎的微凉草叶隔绝了粗糙的土地，他意识到了Logan带他来的地方不是个洞穴，而是个巢穴。

在黑暗中，Scott能听到Logan那条长尾巴扫过草叶沙沙的声响。他试着偏头朝向声源的方向，然后那个高热的身躯又压了下来。Logan用嘴唇撕咬着Scott的唇瓣，舌头探进口腔里粗鲁地翻搅，饥渴得像是恨不得把Scott生吞了。Scott身上被男人舔咬过的地方唾液已经干涸，所以Logan再次给它们润上自己的气味。獠牙掠过对方的脖颈、肩膀、锁骨、胸膛，Logan这次用了力气，每一寸皮肤都被细致而贪婪地嗫咬着、吮吸着。被舌头舔过的地方泛出一阵阵刺痛，Scott知道那肯定是见血了。

Logan抓着Scott紧实的胸肌，张嘴将一边乳珠含入口中，并用力啜吸，生着倒刺的舌头刮蹭着乳尖的细小开口，带来激烈的刺感。备受蹂躏的肉粒早已红肿起来，这些过多的刺激让细嫩的软肉又疼又痒。Scott没法再忽视Logan的目的了，而且小队长绝望地发现，他在这样毫无章法的粗暴拨撩下硬得发疼。Logan的獠牙在乳晕周围蠢蠢欲动，压迫感让小队长几乎要叫出声，他难耐地拱动身体，肩膀上的伤口眼看又要裂开。

Logan发出一声轻微的哼声，他深深吸气，像是不理解为什么对方想要反抗，他明明嗅到他身上漫出的那种吸引、渴求的气味，他没有细想就收起了牙，身下的人明显的放松了一些。好吧，不用牙，他不喜欢，Logan头上的兽耳抖了一抖，他没有再去思考更深的东西。

男人双手握住Scott的细窄的腰，嘴唇连绵向下，顺着肌理一路吮出青青紫紫的痕迹。Logan手指掐着他的大腿根分开他的双腿，在不常见光的白皙皮肤上留下红得像是快要出血的指痕。当湿热的呼吸喷在他的勃起的一瞬间，Scott感到一阵让他双腿发软的、从尾椎一路延伸到后脑的战栗，Logan没让他等很久，粗糙的舌头就舔上溢出前液的顶端。Scott这会儿不敢再挣扎了，Logan要是不满地咬上一下，他绝对非死即伤。

Scott领教过Logan的口活，但这一次Logan根本没用任何技巧，他只是在不断的舔舐和吮吸，粗糙的舌面在每一根血管上掠过，带来激烈的快感。Logan啜吸着Scott，把对方强行拉近自己的节奏，Scott没法在Logan嘴里坚持很久，快感来得太过凶猛和迅速，他感到耳旁一片嗡鸣，高潮后他感到浑身本能地松懈了下来，但是这还没完。Logan吞咽着Scott的东西，活像那腥膻的体液是什么美味一般，并且似乎打定主意要将Scott所有留存的体液全部吸干净，他依然用嘴唇含着Scott，且在已经逐渐疲软的性器顶端不断吮吸，他甚至撮尖舌头探入铃口，想要从里面再汲取一些他喜欢的味道。

Scott后仰着头，浑身痉挛，高潮过后过于敏感的身体让他无法承受这样的刺激，大开的双腿在Logan身侧徒劳踢蹬着，可惜在Logan的掌控下不堪一击：“停下——啊，Logan，别……”Scott双手抓在Logan的兽耳上，他确定自己用了力，但Logan却没有生气，那毛茸茸的耳朵甚至都没有偏转着躲开，男人只是一心一意地寻找着美味。Scott根本没法停下喉间溢出堪称软弱的呜咽，等到Logan将嘴唇移开的时候，他瘫软成一团，在原地低低的喘气。

Logan双手捞起小队长发软的双腿向上推，然后舌头顶弄着双球下方细嫩的会阴，Scott没有心力去提起一丝一毫的警惕心，直到那条灵活的舌头刮擦着那一圈紧合着的褶皱，小队长才试图抵抗，然而自己的肌肉完全不听使唤，暴露在外的后穴只能无助地翕合着。隐秘的穴口被舌头舔得湿润的泛着水光，在舌尖戳刺进去的时候，Scott低吟了一声。

Logan的鬓角和胡茬把大腿内侧的肌肤磨蹭得发红，然而这一切都比不上正在往里钻探的灵活的舌头，生着倒刺的舌面很好地席卷了Logan所有能够触及到的敏感点，浑身是汗的Scott感到眼底灼热，他的整个内部像是要烧起来一样，他哆哆嗦嗦地抓握着那对兽耳，而作为回报，Logan舔得越来越深，越来越细致。小队长脚趾蜷缩，身下的草叶因为他的扭动一下又一下地轻抚在他的后背。这样细密的快感太难熬了，Scott宁愿Logan粗暴点，至少不会让他羞耻得想要哭出来。

终于，Logan重新支起身体，而Scott也松开了掐着他兽耳的手指，男人将他有魔力的嘴唇移向了Scott的脸颊。他在Scott上方，而后将那一双长腿托起了搭在他的肩膀，早就蓄势待发的性器在湿滑的穴口不住的摩擦，Logan傲人的尺寸堪称凶器。Scott还没做好心理准备，那吐着前液的前端就顺着缝隙凶狠地推挤进去，Scott顿时一口气呛在嗓子里，他僵着身体张了张嘴，却没有发出一点声音。

Logan没有停止，他握着小队长的腰继续一个挺身，粗而坚硬的大家伙深深进入窄小的穴口，几乎将泛红的褶皱全部撑平，Scott这才找回了几的声音，哀哀地低叫了一声，他感到自己像是被一把匕首劈成了两半。

小队长的手臂像是寻求安抚一般揽住了Logan的后颈，后者低头，用鼻子拱着Scott，嘴里发出了某种安抚的声音。与此同时，在Logan视线范围外的手指微动，有一根针刺破了Logan的后颈，正在安慰身下人的Logan没有在意那点儿刺痛。

Scott听着内置耳机无机质的电子音汇报着Logan体内激素水平读数，内心对比男人平常的数据，小队长郁闷地发现，似乎此刻Logan体内转化因子浓度高了几十倍，他得想个办法。

Logan不知道Scott内心所想，他低头亲吻小队长汗湿的额发，然后开始耸动了起来，立刻把思绪拉回当下的Scott浑身肌肉紧绷地僵成一团，他几乎想要拿镭射给这个男人爆头十分钟，小队长出口的声音不自觉地带上了鼻音：“Logan……”

幸好之前Logan的舔舐歪打正着，Scott没有受伤，但只靠Logan的前液充当润滑根本不足，Logan动了几下就被狭窄的甬道夹得生疼，而且对方身上苦涩的气息也有些让他不舒服。Logan犹豫地摸了摸Scott脸颊，挺腰的动作变轻。他尝试性地后撤，在那性器掠过一处隐秘的时候，Scott腰部一软，发出了一声绵软的呻吟。

Logan找到了他新的目标。

——TBC——

这篇文其实本意是个PWP啊！_(:з」∠)_~  
写肉就爆字数的我去反省一下~  
我只想当一个傻白甜专业户，我们不要谈刀子好不好_(:з」∠)_~  
有人在看就评论回复一下吧~


	23. Chapter 23

注意：NC-17，OOC，艹♂哭，微强制，略混乱的视角，不科学的肉。

二十三、

在山崖和对方对峙时，Logan感受到的是那个人对自己的戒备，同时，Logan的危险预感察觉对方身体里蕴含着某种强大力量。被威胁所挑衅了的暴怒充斥着狼的内心，战斗意识席卷了他的周身，攻击是Logan唯一存在的本能念头，他要让这个胆敢挑衅他威严的家伙尝尝自己的厉害。

但当那人因为伤痛而安静下来时，狼开始觉得疑惑，他犹豫不定地看着软倒在地的人，这具身躯所散发的温暖气息似乎有些熟悉。

解除掩盖气息的遮蔽物后，Logan确定身下的人属于自己的族群，他因为判断不当的错误攻击而有些愧疚，但同时，Logan心里又有点不满，如果不是对方身上的气味标记浅淡到几乎无法察觉，他也不会一时没有想起这是他占有的“领地”。

Logan不假思索地决定，对方身上需要留有更多、更深、更牢固的记号才行。

身处下位的人朝着自己敞开双腿，裸露出了脆弱的咽喉和胸腹，这是一个表示着臣服的姿势。

Logan双手握住对方的腰肢，深入紧致的身躯，重新夺回领土的愉悦甚至比那极致的快感更甚。可Logan的标记决定在耸动时对方僵硬着身体，并且周身散发出一种疼痛和畏惧的气息时烟消云散，取而代之的是某种令Logan迟疑的心绪。

鼻端辛凉的惶惑气味告诉了Logan对方感到不舒服，Logan嘟囔了一声，偏转的兽耳听见身下人发出的夹着气声的哀哀低吟。可是，刚才他的味道还很好，要怎么才能再次得到那种柔软甜美的气息呢？

Logan困惑地抽抽鼻子，缓慢地后撤，当触及那一点时，甘美的收缩让Logan头脑一涨，男人手掌下紧绷着的肌肉似乎都松懈了几分。动听的声音传达出了愉悦的信号，得到了答案的Logan精神一震，他高兴地摇晃了下蓬松的狼尾，是在这里。

Logan握住Scott腰的手掌放轻了一些，他慢慢从后穴里抽出来大半，狼忍受着被潮热甬道包裹着的快感，在对方轻声吸气的时候，用力挺腰碾过他寻找到的目标。

Scott在体内的弱点被Logan反复大力摩擦的时候，就知道他将自己的把柄交给了对方。窄小的后穴勉强含着Logan庞大的凶器，Scott还处于高潮的敏感期，收缩着的内壁甚至能感觉到覆缠在粗大柱身上面的凸起的青筋，以及脉动的血管。Logan一下一下地、不带停顿地抽送着，硬热的性器捣开紧致的内里，颤抖着的肠壁本能而徒劳的绞紧，换得Logan舒爽的低吼。

难以启齿的地方被强行撑开的感觉让Scott羞耻万分，他双手握在Logan坚实的肩膀上，后腰绷得死紧。男人每一次的抽送都毫不留情地碾压着最为敏感的地点，由此产生的细碎快感在Scott下腹蔓延，它逐渐消解了尖锐的疼痛。渐渐的，摩擦产生的满涨感从被占有的地方辐射到Scott的整个下身，随着Logan每一次精准撞到腺体的深入，过电一般的酥麻在青年的身体里流窜。

小队长咬着嘴唇，试图让自己不要发出那些令人脸红的声音，可是它太难熬了。Scott一向清明的头脑开始变得迟钝，过热的血流在耳旁轰鸣，Scott唯一能听见的声音，是被肆意抽插的地方产生的湿漉漉的水声，还有自己抑制不住的急促的喘息。最为脆弱的地方被如此粗暴对待，Scott本该感觉痛苦，可是在Logan刻意的照顾中，Scott觉得自己刚刚发泄过的性器似乎都抽动了一下，它被夹在两人交叠的下腹，只能得到一点点聊胜于无的挤压。

Logan掐着Scott的腰身，凶狠地撞击着Scott，每一下都整根没入，沉甸甸的囊袋击打着后臀，几乎都要把细嫩的会阴拍打出红印。Scott觉得股间火辣辣的，像是被粗大的木棒直接捣进胃里，连带着内脏都在震动。Scott喉咙里溢出了克制不住的呻吟，握在Logan肩上的手指胡乱的收紧。Logan低头，用嘴唇咬住了Scott红润的唇瓣，Scott的舌尖顶弄着对方捣乱的舌头，呼吸不畅让他感觉一阵无力，蓄不住的唾液从两人分开的唇角流下来，暧昧的湿痕滴在两人的下颌，湿淋淋的皮肤互相厮磨。Scott甚至都想不起来，此刻他们交换的津液中还带有自己的东西。

Scott蹙着眉头不住地喘气，在情欲中泛起潮红的皮肤上那些咬痕更显得鲜艳，Logan胸口旺盛的体毛磨蹭着他前胸红肿的乳尖，泛起了一阵愉悦的疼痛。Logan感觉到包裹着自己的地方开始痉挛，紧裹造成的巨大愉悦让他愈加凶狠地冲刺。

“啊——啊，停下……”Scott哽咽着后仰起头试图叫停，疼痛的愉悦感攫住了他的内脏，过于强烈的刺激让逼近的临界变得不可捉摸。Scott的手指掐进Logan耸动的肌肉群，圆滑的指甲划破了深麦色的皮肤抓出了几道红痕，小队长脚趾蜷缩着勾住了身下的草叶，他在这猛烈的刺激中浑身紧绷，重重地惊喘了一声，性器抽动着射出了一些稀薄的体液，纵然在这一过程中，他的下身并没有受到抚慰。

但Logan并没有停下，臂膀上传来的刺痛让他更加狂野兴奋，男人未发泄的性器强力而深入地撑开抽搐着的内壁，直直顶进Scott炙热的深处。筋疲力竭的Scott还在断断续续的射精，他在过于粗暴的操弄中不由得挣扎了起来，小队长下意识地想逃离，他弓起身体希望能避免这样被打开的可怕感觉，当然，Logan让他的尝试失败了。

男人健壮的手臂避开Scott受伤的肩膀，厚实的手掌按住青年精瘦的身躯，他轻松地压制身下人的所有反抗，并且以惊人的速度和力道继续大力地抽插，Logan粗喘着寻求美妙的愉悦。Scott咬着嘴唇勉强咽下了几句脏话，他肌肉紧绷，一记直拳砸在了Logan的胸膛，而拥有自愈体质和钢铁骨骼的Wolverine只是浑不在意地偏了偏头，他摇摇尾巴，挺动着的腰一点也没有受到影响。

“……Logan——”Scott的吐字含糊不清，似乎是在恶狠狠地诅咒着什么，但能够听清的话语只是尾音变调了的名字。Scott说不清在后脑炸开的感觉是快感还是难受，紧闭着眼帘似乎都让他看到了炫目的光华。青年扭动着身体，眼底酸涩，羞耻和无力在他的脑海里盘旋，又凝结成某种令人兴奋的奇妙情绪。小队长踢蹬的双腿无意间却造成后穴的收缩，那几乎像是煽情的邀请，Scott已经疲软的性器因为Logan的大力鞑伐，又颤颤巍巍地吐出了一点身体里残存的体液，黏滑的狼藉在两人下腹交叠处涂抹得乱七八糟。

身体的刺激和心理上的羞耻感觉，激得Scott几乎要昏过去，他甚至觉得自己的意识已经快要脱离身体。不知过了多久，昏昏沉沉的Scott听到耳边传来一声低哑的咆哮，Logan最后大力的冲刺了十几下，滚烫的热液强有力地深深灌入自己肠道，过于清晰的感觉激得Scott一阵战栗，他在回过神之前就发出了一声呜咽般的喘息。

Logan巨大的性器狠狠地摩擦过被肆意玩弄的腺体，惹得Scott再一次痉挛起来。身处不应期的Scott无法排解那汹涌的快感，疲软的性器哆哆嗦嗦地又流出来几滴透明的体液，两次高潮如此接近，剧烈的刺激让他整个人都开始抽搐，小队长手足无措，语无伦次的呻吟几乎带上了哭声，生理性的泪水被挤出了眼眶，泅入湿透了鬓发里。

当Scott从惊人的高潮中缓过气来，他才发现Logan正伏在自己身上喘气，相贴的皮肤互相传达着两人的心跳。失去视觉的Scott其他感官变得更为敏锐，灼热的呼吸证明了Logan凑近了他的脸，Scott听到了男人不停的吸气声，他猜测着Logan吸嗅什么，大概是他们两人混合着的味道。Logan长长的兽尾微微摇摆着，柔软蓬松的皮毛擦过Scott的小腿，而这居然让Scott感觉有些羞赧。

突然，Scott觉得脸颊一热，Logan正在用舌头舔舐着他泛着汗水的脸颊，Scott不由得皱了皱眉，男人咕哝了一声，带有刮蹭感的湿热舌头就轻轻抵着他的眉心，舌尖不住在眉毛上抚动，直到小队长舒展了眉头，意识到了Logan意图的Scott一时觉得有些好笑。不多时，Logan不安分的舌头沿着颧骨的方向舔舐上了Scott的眼角，像是想要拭干他的眼泪。

唾液将Scott纤长的睫毛凝成一络一络的，那被来回舔舐的小块皮肤变得更加红润。Scott叹息着，本来要把Logan爆头的决心摇摇欲坠，他的眼睫颤抖，最后还是安静地任Logan像只犬科动物一样舔着自己的脸。小队长急速跳动的心脏慢慢变回原本的规律，酸软的困倦在他的周身荡漾，他连一根指头也不想动。

可是，Scott没法完全放松下来。

Logan还没抽出自己，而明明已经泄过的部位也只是堪堪半软。Scott下意识地吸气，他绝望地听到Logan的呼吸变得粗重起来，而自己体内的大家伙，正一寸一寸胀大变硬，侵占着几乎已经麻木的肠壁。

“Fuck you——”Scott将那句脏话骂了出来，在他被Logan拉开腿并且翻了个身的时候，他简直想咒骂刚才心软的自己。

——TBC——

爆字数了~  
有人看就留个回复吧~下一章是继续上肉还是走剧情呢，大家倾向什么呢？~


	24. Chapter 24

注意：NC-17，OOC，Dry orgasm，Knot

二十四、

Logan抓着Scott的腿根让他翻了个身，可是他还深入着青年湿软的后穴中，硕大的前端压在敏感的腺体上，因为姿势的变动，它在那一处隐秘转动着复又重重碾了过去，那一瞬间，Scott后脑炸开烟花般的快感几乎让小队长汗毛倒竖。

Scott惊叫着扭动腰肢，想要起身朝前方逃开，然而Logan健壮的手臂圈着他的腰，将他死死地限制住。Scott的后臀牢牢的紧贴在男人胯间，粗糙的毛发刮擦着细嫩的交合处的周围，而后被从缝隙里挤出来的混杂体液沾湿。

Logan双肩压低，将小队长不甚宽阔的肩膀纳入怀里，男人铁钳一般的双手禁锢着、也支撑着对方，几乎是猛兽伏击时的姿势让Logan的每一次挺腰、每一次耸动，都将硬热庞大的凶器直直地闯入难以想象的柔软的深处，它近乎暴力地将最为羞怯细嫩的褶皱撑开碾平。在几个凶猛的撞击后，本来就红肿着的环状肌更是不堪刺激，绞紧的内壁艰难地吞吐着入侵者，这让Logan发出兴奋的低吼。

Scott呜咽着被身后的男人摆成跪趴的姿势，不应期使得他周身敏感的过分，对方任何一个动作产生的快感像是被放大了几十倍，那些让他脊椎酸软的愉悦还来不及消退，就被更多更深的复杂触感所追赶、覆盖，这样感官的叠加可不只是一加一等于二那么简单了。

太多了，真的太多了，Scott手脚发软，微不足道的挣扎在摇晃中被击溃，他丧失了全身的力气，绷紧的腰塌软了下来，他伏在草堆上，折断的草木汁液沾染在他灼热的皮肤，带来些微凉意。小队长无法着力的手指颤抖地揪着几根草叶，半曲起的长腿因为快感而发麻。Scott大口大口地喘着气，喘息和呻吟分辨不清，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，看上去几乎快要窒息了，Scott在Logan大开大合的操弄下战栗着，颤抖着。

Logan伏在他的身后，利用体重的加成让他的猎物无法躲避，他啜吸着对方红得滴血的耳垂，贪婪地舔舐对方带着咸味的汗水，像是享用美味的猎食者。鼻端令人兴奋的费洛蒙告诉他，此刻他身下的人正为他而狂乱不已。极大的满足感和占有欲让狼目眩情迷，Logan几乎是用尽了全身的力气才想起对方不喜欢牙齿，他没有用上獠牙。狼颇感不满足地在Scott的后颈处留下几个不久就会消退的咬痕，纵然他希望自己的标记应该是更加深刻的。

每当Logan坚硬的凶器蹭过腺体捣开Scott的身体时，被顶到喉咙口的错觉都能让Scott忍不住小声低吟起来，收紧的下腹不受控制般的抽动，凸显出了腹部肌肉的形状。不知从何处升腾起来的热流开始汇集，一股酸胀的空虚压迫着Scott的腹腔，迫使已经无能为力的疲软性器颤颤巍巍的半勃起来，费力而艰难的吐出几滴前液。

Scott感到了一丝难以言喻的无助，他的身体丝毫不受理智控制，他大概是在尖叫、呻吟、咒骂、祈求或者其他什么，他完全不知道自己在做什么，他只是觉得自己变成了一个被装盛快感的气球，越来越多的东西在往他的大脑里灌注、充满，直到他再也无法容纳那些沉甸甸的感官。

那一下接着一下的重击变得越来越让人难以忍受，Scott开始觉得身体深处的某一点隐隐发疼，他胡乱地摇着头，手指抓在Logan的手臂上无力地收紧，男人手臂上卷曲茂密的毛发擦着他的掌心。

Scott的肠道抽搐着、蠕动着，被包裹着的性器进出地越来越困难，Logan察觉到身下的人散发着一股讨人喜欢的香甜，他偏转着兽耳，挺腰变换了一个角度，他满意地听到对方发出甜腻的哭叫。虽然怀里的人在挣扎，可是气味告诉狼，他其实非常喜欢这个，甚至渴求更多。所以Logan用长而蓬松的狼尾绕过两人的腰，让那毛茸茸的尾巴去搔了搔Scott绷紧的下腹和软垂着的性器。

“Lo……啊，Logan——呜……”敏感的部位感觉到了针刺一般的刺激，配合着体内汹涌的快感，就像点燃引信的火种，终于引爆了Scott那深处的一点。快感像炮弹一样炸裂开来，将过量的愉悦直接击中了Scott的身体，Scott抽噎的声音带上了哭腔，紧闭着的眼帘下是蜿蜒的泪痕。

小队长浑身发抖，他已经没法射出什么了，铃口只是胡乱地流着水。他腰部到膝盖这一部分几乎完全麻木，海浪般巨大的高潮一波接着一波袭来，在他的皮肤下面回荡。Scott虚脱一般瘫软了下来，他疲惫的身躯被Logan接在怀里，顺势侧躺着，他心跳得如此剧烈。Scott的脑海一片空白，感觉自己好像飘浮于空中，失去了重力的束缚，只有箍住他的双臂是唯一真实的牵引，小队长每一根神经末梢和肌肉纤维都像泡在水中的水草，任意的飘摇分散。

Logan深深射进了Scott的身体里，兴奋地难以自持，他紧紧地拥抱着对方，用鼻子嗅着两人交混的气味，它们如此美妙，Logan不由得低吼出声。他立着兽耳靠近了Scott，鼻子抵在青年的泛红的皮肤上吸嗅着，连绵的舔吻落在青年的脸上，而后者已经提不起劲去闪避了。眯着眼睛的狼发现Scott后颈那几个牙印就快要消失不见了，一些不满的声音从他的喉咙里咕哝出来，于是，他退了出来。

看着浑身瘫软着平躺在他们窝里的Scott，Logan眨了眨眼睛，青年敞开的双腿间红肿的后穴不断收缩，白浊的体液从里面滑了出来，滴在身下的叶片上，像是清晨沾着的露珠。Logan不太开心，他用指尖撩着溢出来的体液往合不拢的小穴里填，惹得Scott想要起身，但小队长又不堪重负地落回原地，Scott沙哑地开口道：“Logan，别……”说道一半，他又半是生气半是无奈的想，这家伙现在是字面意义上的“听不懂人话”。

Logan看着Scott平坦的小腹，本能让他知道这还远远不够。于是，Logan又俯身上去，拉开了Scott的腿，后者闭着眼睛发出一声虚软的低吟……

已经自暴自弃的Scott忍不住自己的任何行为，毕竟，在有理智的情况下，他不可能发出这么让人羞耻的声音。快感在身体里不断的交织、旋转，持续的刺激让Scott的感官变得迟钝，但它并没有减弱，只是不断的重复和叠加。Scott因为太过强烈的快感而浑身痉挛，然后Logan就像知道他的极限，每一次都在他忍无可忍地、愤怒地想要睁眼时，恰到好处地暂停休憩那么一小会儿，笨拙地安抚自己放松。

高潮之后，Scott以为自己不能获得更多了，而Logan则用实际行动告诉他，他可以再来一次，两次，三次，无数次。当放下一切试图控制自己的行为后，Scott感到疲惫而慵懒，他所需要做的只是简单的承受，激烈的愉悦变成了温暖的舒适感。

Scott不记得自己有没有睡过去，他还记得有几次在半梦半醒间被喂了清凉的水，Scott觉得他被Logan灌满了，甚至连小腹都鼓了起来，他都能听见每一次抽插带来的黏滑而又煽情的水声。

Logan抱着Scott，这一次他射的时间格外的长。Scott已经迷糊的大脑察觉到了什么，他抻着身体，动了一动。Logan用舌头安抚地舔了舔Scott的脸颊，他感觉后方被填满的地方开始被逐渐拉伸，这一次Scott被打开了太多次，也足够放松，拉扯感在让他产生不适之前就停止了。

“该死的Wolverine……”Scott低声叹息，他感到他身后的男人拥抱着他，后背贴着对方前胸的地方传来一下一下的规律而有力的心跳。男人厚实的手掌堪称温柔的抚摸着Scott的肚子，大概能猜测出对方在想什么的Scott感到一阵无语。

他们紧紧交合在一起，等待着Logan的结消退。Scott后仰了一下，反手似乎想要摸摸Logan，后者便往前探了探头，侧着脸亲吻着对方的嘴唇。

又是一针插进Logan的后颈，这会儿还沉浸在成结情绪里的Logan就更不设防了，Scott勉强忍耐着后方的酸胀感，一边摸着Logan的兽耳（那家伙居然还发出了呼噜声），一边听着电子读数，药剂水平果然下降了，他在研究院搜到的资料没有作假，但Scott还是不知道Logan什么时候能够恢复常态。

温情的时刻直到耳机里熟悉的男声传来而被打碎：「Scott？」

Scott浑身僵硬起来，Logan察觉到了这一点，他疑惑地摸了摸Scott收紧的侧腰，嘴里不住地发出了一种柔和的喉音。

「Yes。」Scott镇定下来，依然是预设回答。

「我马上过去接应你，bro，你还好吧？」Alex的声音带着一丝不明显的担忧。

「Yes。」

「OK，over。」Alex松了一口气，他得到回复后就关闭了联络器。

Scott感到身旁男人的湿热吐息又来到了脸上，一向胸有成竹的小队长，突然对之后会发生的事情产生了罕见的、他真的无法掌控的感觉。

——TBC——

依照大多数的小伙伴的要求写了肉【明明你也想写的←  
本来写完肉以后就打算完结，但是突然又想写小狼女和她的一大堆小伙伴啊~不知道有没有人想看_(:з」∠)_~  
这几天会比较忙，更新速度要降下来了~  
有人在看就留个回复吧~


	25. Chapter 25

注意：单纯的清♂理

二十五、

咚——咚——咚

一下又一下的心跳声就像直接响在大脑里，Logan头顶倒伏着的兽耳耸立起来，他像是从海里浮上水面一般，深深地吸了一口气。

混杂的气味充斥在鼻腔，过多的气味信息堵塞了Logan的大脑，无法分条理顺的冗杂思绪让Logan头痛欲裂。男人皱了皱眉，他费力地眨眨重若千钧的眼睛，眼前的景象才由朦胧逐渐变得清晰。

周围一片黑暗，但恢复了的视觉足够具有夜视能力的Logan看清现在的情景，他正在嶙峋的山石堆叠成一个洞穴内部，土壤虽然松软，好在没有崩塌，看来大坝决堤并没有对它造成太大影响……

等等，他怎么在这里？

Logan混乱的头脑逐渐变得清明，明晰的感官从混杂着泥土腥气和草木气味中辨认出了一丝令人血脉贲张的暧昧气息，他记得那是属于Scott的。Logan摇了摇头，其他知觉逐渐回归他的肢体，他这才能感觉到自己的四肢。Logan抽了抽鼻子，那甜美的费洛蒙更加浓郁，而且，身体上传来一阵舒适的温暖感觉……

突然反应过来的Logan一个激灵，他猛然低头，看到了气息和温度的来源——Scott软倒在自己身下，安静得过分。

小队长微微侧身躺在草叶上，他的眼睛紧闭，嘴唇红肿，脸上有着干透的泪痕，潮湿的棕色鬈发散乱在草堆上。他几近赤裸，身上只挂着几根一看就是大力所撕扯出的布条，裸露的皮肤上遍布着青青紫紫的咬痕和指印，脖颈上都是獠牙造成的齿痕，有些咬得狠的印记上还凝结了一层薄薄的血痂。

看到Scott罕见的温顺，Logan的心里重重一跳，他下意识地动了一下身体，就不由得发出一声闷哼。Logan这才意识到那一阵舒爽感是因为他和Scott还保持着结合的姿势，他深埋在对方体内，根部膨大的结还嵌在柔软的穴口，只略微消退了一些，这会儿还抽不出来。Logan咬着牙，他所记得最后一件事是他和Scott跑到了相对安全的山崖，然而，现在这一幕明明白白地补足了他断片的记忆。

Logan有些颤抖，如果不是他能够听到对方轻微的呼吸和心跳，眼前被自己施暴的青年几乎和不久前差一点窒息而死的小队长的形象重叠在一起。过于愧疚的情绪很快让Logan的身体平静了下来，他小心地抽出了自己，感觉到紧裹着他的潮热内壁本能地收缩颤抖，耳边响起一声黏滑的水声。Logan在那一下收紧中粗喘，随即他内心唾弃了下自己。

因为刺激，Scott几不可见地弹动了一下腰，他发出了一声短促的喘息，手指微微地抽动。小队长的一双长腿无力的敞开，腿根和下腹处干涸的体液腻成乱七八糟的一滩，被使用过度的后穴泛着一种熟透了的深红，有些几乎被击打成泡沫的白浊从合不拢的缝隙里缓慢地流淌出来。青年身上混杂着复杂的气味都是自己的干得“好事”，嗅着它们的Logan感到自己心悸得透不过气。Logan勉强自己镇定下来，他环顾了一下四周，迅速地套了一下自己胡乱脱下来的裤子，他找到了自己扔在不远处的还算完整的上衣，小心地盖在青年的身上。

将那些痕迹遮起来时，Logan觉得有点自欺欺人，他摇了摇头甩开自己心中糟糕的负面情绪，他从散乱的草堆里捡出了一把熟识的草叶，没有多想就放进嘴里恶狠狠地嚼着，苦涩的味道在他的口腔里扩散，让他唇舌麻痹的苦味像是要浸住他的心脏，Logan记得那些草药可以消炎镇定，然而，他想不起来这些草药为什么会出现在这里。

男人跪坐在一旁，他将嘴里咀嚼好了的草汁吐在掌心，然后仔细将它们涂上Scott受伤的肩膀，以及其他泛着血痕的地方。而后，Logan用轻柔的力道将小队长环在怀里，让他坐在自己的大腿上，男人用一种合适的方式抚摸按摩着对方痉挛着的肌肉。

Scott瑟缩着轻嘶了一声，这表示他苏醒了，这个认知让Logan浑身一震，但是他没有停止按摩的动作。

等到那些纠结的肌理恢复常态，Logan的手掌抚摸上了Scott的腹部，掌下的弧度让男人还原出了他在那一段缺失的记忆中索要得有多疯狂和凶狠。男人拧着眉头，舔湿了自己的手指，他捞起Scott让他靠近了一些，然后手指探入已经不堪重负的后穴。

意识回归的Scott哑着嗓子低呜了一声，他动了动身体，力气轻得像是一片在微风中晃动的树叶，和Logan在搏击训练室对打的小队长判若两人。Logan嗅到了Scott发出的一阵紧张的情绪，它像是一只大手揪紧了他的心脏。Logan张嘴想说什么，却第一次发现语言是如此苍白无力。

“……Easy，Scott。”Logan嘴唇嗫嚅了一下，比起安抚来说，这句话倒像是自言自语，他近乎痛苦地感觉到怀里的Scott居然真的慢慢地放松了下来，而不是用更激烈的手段让他滚出去。

那些脆弱的黏膜感知到了入侵者时就蠕动着箍住Logan的手指，又湿又热的内壁怯怯地颤抖着，缠在Logan的指尖，Logan错觉他像是在触摸柔软而不灼人的火焰。Logan定了定神，摒弃了一切旖旎的心思，他手指慢慢深入，小心地弯曲着指节，将自己灌进青年内部的体液引导出来。

Scott抽了一口气，感到Logan的手指在他体内撑开了，从里到外的打开造成了细碎的压迫感。他不自觉地喘息着，黑暗让他剩余的感官全部集中到了后方，他如此鲜明的察觉到Logan手指的每一个动作，细小的指纹在敏感的黏膜上摩擦和勾缠，粗大的指节和指腹交错揉弄着收缩的内壁。本应该麻木的地方蔓延着某种琐碎的酥痒，伴随着Logan轻按他的腹部的压力，温热的东西缓缓地、源源不断地从后方流淌出来，这感觉有些失控，它让Scott即焦躁又羞耻，与此同时，还有某种Scott极力忽视的，本能产生的某种空虚——他的身体似乎正在对比之前Logan给与的激烈快感，而且食髓知味般地表示它想要更多。

疲惫阻止不了愉悦的扩散，它顺着尾椎骨蹿向Scott的后脑，Scott涨红了脸，咬着嘴唇发出细小的低吟，Scott没法排解身体里流窜的渴求感觉，只能难耐地动了动身体。

Logan听到了怀里的小队长声音里带着的柔软鼻音，Logan误解了它的来源，男人的表情从懊悔转为一种更深沉的哀伤，他几乎想要用爪子捅穿之前的自己，他都做了些什么……

Scott看不到Logan的表情，但他察觉到自己腿边那条尾巴小心翼翼地在他的脚踝抚动着，尾巴尖儿轻轻地扫在他的皮肤，似乎想要缠上又不敢轻举妄动。Logan一言不发的清理，也足够小队长意识到了对方现在处于的自责情绪，他的脑海里浮现出Logan耷拉着兽耳和兽尾，皱着眉头，可怜兮兮地瞪圆着眼睛，像是一只做错了事情，快要哭出来的puppy，这使得Scott心下一阵无奈——搞什么，明明自己才是“受害者”。

Logan抽出了手指，怀里的身躯抖了一下，男人把Scott身上的衣服披好，松松地拥着对方，下定决心般开口，他不能再沉默下去了：“Scott，我……”

“……Logan，闭嘴。”Scott的声音沙哑极了，语音带着一丝含糊，然而他的语气就像任何一次Logan不听指挥擅自脱离行动后，Scott在他身后恶狠狠地一声暗骂。可被叫到名字的人，从来没有从中听出愤恨和指责，即使是现在，也没有。

“那不是，呃……”Scott不想明说这一切来源不是暴力，他也不打算说“原谅”这个词——如果Logan真的对他有恶意，他怎么可能会让他活蹦乱跳到现在，在危境模拟室里，他在以弱势对战Logan的程序里，有至少五种方式使对方失去战力，毕竟他的能力可不是用来放烟火的——Scott脑海里浮现出那只可怜的Puppy，就没法对Logan发火，他如此痛恨自己的想象力，只好恼羞成怒地咬住了嘴唇：他都被折腾成这样了，为什么还要安慰这个混蛋？！

而Logan似乎误解了Scott的意思，他内心平静得可怕，男人试图再说什么，就又被小队长毫不留情地打断了。Scott从鼻子里嗤了一声，考虑到他总是一副稳重的样子，这显得小队长有些孩子气：“电击枪、镇定剂，记得吗？”

“什么？”

“我从来不会忘记Plan B，Logan。”Scott说完就不再解释了，小队长泛红的眼角让他看上去很脆弱，可他的嘴唇却抿了起来，形成一条冷硬的直线。

而后，Scott感到一阵热乎乎的吐息喷在他的耳边，Logan的声音响了起来：“我很抱歉。”Scott在怒火喷发的前一刻，得到了一个吻，轻柔而不容置疑，微凉的唇瓣落在他的唇角，温柔的亲吻像是一个初中女生亲吻她隔壁班的男孩，纯洁得和Logan这种类型的男人对不上号，噢，初中女孩可没有乱糟糟的胡子。

Logan蓬松的尾巴缠上了Scott的脚踝，大概是个什么和解的信号吧，Scott感觉着被男人磨蹭着的嘴唇，一边一心二用地想着。

当一切平静下来以后，Scott轻咳了一声：“现在有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想听哪个？”

“好消息吧。”Logan眯着眼睛看着恢复冷静的小队长，一切的自我厌恶和愧疚都化为某种决心，不过，他不打算告诉Scott。

“我们很快可以得到接应。”Scott那种平常的语气就像在战术室发布任务，它能让Logan完全忽视小队长还带着一身的情欲痕迹。

“坏消息呢？”

“来的人是Alex。”Scott动了动嘴角，似乎是想要再说什么，但又勉强自己忍住。

“……”Logan陷入了沉默，而Scott感觉到那条圈着自己的大尾巴炸开了毛。

——TBC——

就让我用爆字数来感谢小伙伴们的鼓励啦~_(:з」∠)_~  
有小伙伴在看就留个评论吧w~


	26. Chapter 26

二十六、

入夜后，洞穴的气温明显下降了不少，寒冷的风从洞口呼啸而过，在黑暗里，Logan看了一眼Scott，后者蜷着身体坐在草堆上，披着的那一件单薄的外套比起衣服来说更像是遮挡物。敏锐的感官使得Logan清楚地听见Scott几声压低的咳嗽，Logan这会儿也没心思想他们的援救了，他同Scott招呼了一声，就走出洞穴。

Logan在不远处找了几根还算干燥的树干，尖利的爪子是他的好帮手，回来后，他用钢爪在石头上敲出火星，于洞穴中点燃篝火，Logan熟练地用石块和沙土为篝火加固以防火灾。野外生存对于Logan来说称不上什么问题，他就算被赤身裸体空投到北极都能顺利活下来。

升起火以后，洞穴里明显温暖了许多，明明灭灭的火光把半侧着身体的青年的影子映在山壁上，黑色的影子显得格外修长。Scott的皮肤被照得发亮，略显凌乱的发丝边缘变成了暗金色，青年瘦削的轮廓因为光线一部分被映亮成暖色，另一部分则带上了柔和的阴影。Logan到外头找了几片宽大的叶片*盛了水架在火上，滤出一些净水。两人喝了几口过后，Logan从身上的打底衣上扯了一块布料，蘸着热水想对一团糟的Scott进行简单的清洁。Logan抓着湿热的布片，指尖抚摸到Scott皮肤，触感温热而柔软，Logan动作一停。Scott倒是没察觉Logan的不自在，他抬手接过布料以后，微微背过身去，想擦拭一下自己。

展现在Logan眼前的背脊处散落着不少陈旧伤疤，因为Scott半低着头的姿势，小队长后颈的颈椎骨节略有些凸出，Logan的目光不由得从那一道线条上划过，往下是凹陷的脊椎，那道阴影一直延伸，没入臀缝，直到被盖在下身的布料所遮掩住。

空气里弥漫着混杂的味道，但Logan能轻而易举地抽离出属于Scott的气味，Logan的兽耳抖了一抖，觉得身体升腾出的那一阵熟悉的饥饿让他口干舌燥，本来被夜风吹得散尽的热气似乎也在皮肤下涌动。Logan本能的觉得不妙，他轻咳了一声，定下心神，在对方清理完毕之后也胡乱地抹了自己一把。随后，Logan把布料和树叶锅放到一旁，蓬松的尾巴在男人屁股后头颇有些焦躁地一扫一扫的。

Scott看不见，但并不妨碍他将Logan的行为尽收耳畔，草木摇晃的声音脑使得他海里浮现出了的某种可爱的卡通狼形象，Scott心下暗笑，不过表面上却是不动声色。

“接应什么时候到？”Logan挠了挠头，他看着Scott似乎在闭目养神的样子，出言打破了安静的氛围。

“大概还有二十分钟。”Scott偏头朝向Logan，“看”着对话者是他所遵守的礼貌之一，即使他是闭着眼睛的。

“噢……”Logan应了一声，长长的尾巴在地上拍了拍，Scott便听到那阵沙沙的声音变得更响了一些。

Logan对Alex并不太了解，他知道Alex是Charles招募的第一代X战警之一，但在Logan加入X学院之时，后者已经在CIA的特殊小队任职，不在学院久居。Logan只是在几次休假时才同他碰过面，加上Alex经常忙于任务，所以他们的交情不深。

Logan目光游移，不一会儿他就不自觉地盯着Scott了，想靠过去的欲望很强烈，他不知道是由于狼的本能，还是只因为他单纯地想要接近对方。一阵轻微的脚步声过后，Logan坐在了Scott身边思绪杂乱，长尾巴一下一下地搔在后者的脚踝。

Scott正接通联络器和Alex简单说明这边的情况，那条不安分的尾巴就在一旁动来动去的，他忍着痒意最后嘱咐了几句。挂断后，小队长微微抬头，朝向了Logan道：“在想什么？”

Logan甚至没意识到自己的尾巴缠上了Scott，被Scott一说才发现，他摇晃尾巴的动作不由得一停。

“……我在想要怎么解释。”Logan干巴巴地说道，有点心虚。好吧，主要是怎么对Alex解释，话虽是这么说，不过Logan看着Scott身上“凄惨”的痕迹，感觉自己说什么都是狡辩的废话。世上任何一对感情好的兄弟，哥哥看见弟弟被别人欺负了，肯定会找罪魁祸首算账的。Logan想着Alex绝对会气炸，可能还是字面意义上的“炸”。纵然Logan能够打赢Alex，此刻的他也是满心愧疚，没有什么立场反抗。

Scott翘了翘嘴角，似乎是想要笑的样子，不过看起来就有点幸灾乐祸了。毕竟他在这整件事里并不是完全不知情的——在研究院里Scott得到了一些残损的资料，了解到Logan需要“失去体液”才能恢复正常，呃，他没让Jean看到那一部分——不过，Scott显然也不知道该对Logan怎么说，他放弃了把对方制服采取放血的这一方法。

幸好此刻的Scott是闭着眼睛的，所以他能够很自然地装作没有发现Logan的焦虑。他摸了摸脚边的大尾巴，五指张开替它顺着毛。小队长发现这动作似乎能够安抚到Logan，至少他听见Logan喉咙里又出现了类似于咕哝的声音，他不会承认自己只是想摸摸它而已。

过了不久，Logan的兽耳倏地立了起来，那对毛茸茸的耳朵朝洞口偏转了一下，男人听到了有脚步声传过来。

“Alex。”Scott朝前方唤了一声，Logan立刻站了起来，本能地挡在Scott身前。

穿着野战服、背着战术包的Alex出现在两人面前，Logan敏锐的感官能够能听见洞口还有其他人的呼吸，不过Alex并没让他们进来。

Alex的步伐很轻，而且他所迈的每一步都是等长的，年长的Summers在Logan面前站定，脊背挺直得像一杆标枪，他双脚并拢之后并没有多余的动作，意味着对方的训练有素。暗金头发的Summers皱着眉头，冰蓝色双眼直直看向挡在面前的Logan，他面容紧绷：“让开。”

刚才预想的一切都在Logan脑海里消失了，只留下被入侵了领地的感觉，格外强烈的愤怒让Logan的尾根僵直，皮毛竖立，他几乎想要龇牙威胁，Logan必须努力克制才能让狼不朝着Alex咆哮出声。

“Logan。”Scott唤了一声，小队长心下无奈，好在Logan目前没有失去控制的迹象。

Logan发出了一声不情不愿的声音，低下了头。Alex绕过一动不动的Logan，朝他的弟弟走过去，他再次开口的声音变得温和很多：“Scott，你还好吗？”话音未落，他看到Scott衣不蔽体，并且皮肤上的那些痕迹，年长的Summers面色一沉，他不用思考就知道发生了什么。Alex即刻转身，一个亮闪闪的红色同心圆就聚集在他的拳头上，而感受到威胁的Logan也立刻朝着Alex发出了威胁的低呜，纵然Logan另一部分理智还绝望地试图让自己别火上浇油。

“Hey，Alex！”Scott看不见，也不妨碍他感受到四周翻滚着灼热起来的气浪，他拉住Alex的衣摆，在这里打起来那这个山洞绝对要塌了，何况Scott也不想看到两人打起来。

Alex紧紧地咬着牙盯着对面Logan，而他感受到他的兄弟很紧张地拉着他，这让他有种一拳打进棉花里的挫败感。半晌，红光从Alex的手边消散，年长的Summers复又蹲下身，从战术包里拿出一条宽大的毛毯，把Scott整个儿裹住，一声令下，他的队员过来把Scott抬上担架。

感受到Scott的远离，Logan觉得那股暴躁越来越强烈，紧握着的拳头似乎都要穿刺出钢爪，而Alex则狠狠地将篝火踢灭，他愤怒地瞪了Logan一眼，径直走了出去。

“Logan！”Scott的声音远远地从洞口传了进来，Logan还能听到Alex气急败坏地说了一句“管他去死”。

Logan头脑发热，胸口剧烈的起伏着，平滑的指甲嵌在掌心，手上的刺痛让他很快从紧绷的状态回过神来。Logan闭了闭眼睛，迈动步子走向洞口，Logan在踏出洞穴的那一刻感到一阵奇怪的怅惘。

只不过他立刻摇了摇头甩掉那阵莫名的思绪，Alex的飞机就停在不远的地方，Logan抽了抽鼻子，朝着Scott所在的地方快步奔去。

——TBC——

*不知道湖边有没有类似这种的大叶子，就假装有吧，不要在意细节。

马上就去接小狼女啦~  
还有人在看就留个评论吧~


	27. Chapter 27

注意：很多很多的关于Summers兄弟的二设

二十七、

飞机后舱处的座椅靠背被放平，换上病号服的Scott正躺在上面休息。一张大大的安全毯把疲惫的小队长裹得严实，他只露出了毛茸茸的脑袋，一副红宝石薄晶体眼罩遮住了他半个脸颊。同行医师已经对他进行了初步的诊断和清创，Scott体表上没有什么严重伤势，但关于身体内部的具体情况，需要回到X学院做进一步检查才能够得知。

Alex静静地坐在Scott身旁，他用某种危险的神情看着Logan，身周的空气都像是由于受热而产生了扭曲，微微泛出的红光并不危险，反而更像是一种威吓。Logan弓着身体坐在另外一边，男人的兽耳竖立，身后的兽尾皮毛也膨大了一圈。Scott翻了个身背对着他们，假装没看见。

Sean走到后面查看，似乎也没在意两个人的一触即发的敌意，他只是拍了拍Alex的肩膀，提醒道：“别在飞机上打架，Alex。”

Alex哼了一声，他再一次用那双和Scott十分相似的蓝眼睛、恶狠狠地瞪了炸毛的大狼一眼，不情不愿地散去身体旁边产生的离子能量。

Logan咕哝了一声，把目光放向了Scott毛茸茸的后脑勺，有一个虎视眈眈的兄长在旁边盯着，Logan只能用尽全力抑制自己上前去摸一摸的冲动，他毫不怀疑自己一旦有所异动，Alex就会用冲击波把自己轰出飞机——飞机破损不算什么大事，反正他们在坠机前就能很快修好。

真糟糕，Logan双手握拳放在膝盖上，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Scott的发旋儿，只是这么短短的一段时间没有触摸，自己就已经在怀念那些柔软发丝绕过手指的潮湿的触感了，而Logan甚至不知道这些冲动是否来自兽化后的本能。

终于到达X学院，CIA小队的飞机熟门熟路地降落在篮球场下的停机坪，Alex走向教授所在的会议室，而Logan则跟着Sean他们推着的Scott的医疗床从紧急通道下到医疗中心，Scott进医务室之前，还朝Logan挥了挥手。

金属门在Logan眼前平缓地关闭，周围一切都恢复了安静，Logan能够听见那些不知名的机器正在运作的声音，这种柔和的白噪声告知着Logan他们正身处于安全的学院，它使得男人一直紧张挺立着的兽耳微微摇晃了一下，然而它们并没有倒伏了下来，而是朝身后一偏。

Alex来到了Logan身后。

“危境室。”年长的Summers沉声道。

Alex的发色比他弟弟的要稍浅一些，但是被汗水打湿以后，那一头金棕色短发更接近Scott的栗棕了。

Alex和Logan都没有用他们的能力，只是赤手空拳的用各种技巧搏斗，当然，Logan的自愈体质依然占了优势。这一场搏击中，Logan几乎没留力，他们都打定主意速战速决。当Logan第三次将Alex以一个扭曲而高效的姿势撂倒在地时，后者已经气喘吁吁了。Logan松开Alex半直起身体，接着，他朝Alex伸出了手，男人看向那张与Scott相似的面孔，悬在身后的长尾巴不安地扫了一扫。

躺在地上的Alex有些不甘，他得承认，这个男人确实很强。他叹了口气，回握住Logan的手掌，借力站起来。

激斗结束之后，Alex觉得内心的郁闷消散了不少，他看着Logan开始望向时钟的表现，也清楚对方在意着什么，他随意地抹了一把额上的汗水，没有说话。Alex抬脚走出危境室，打算去看看Scott检查的怎么样了，当然，不需要提醒Logan就跟在他的后面。

这一段路不算长，而Alex走得也不急，两人一前一后的走着，交错着的脚步声在空荡荡的走廊里回响着。Alex看向两边闪亮的金属墙壁，突然开口道：“我不是个好哥哥。”

Logan闻言，有些疑惑地看着Alex挺直的脊背，青年的背影看上去像是负担着许多无形的压力，但男人没有贸然开口接话，兽耳抖了抖，他嗅到了Alex身上弥散出一阵复杂的情绪。

“我们和父母所乘的飞机失事后，8岁的Scott一直昏迷着，而我被一对夫妇收养，*”Alex的声音平静极了，“由于养父母搬家，几年后Scott醒来的时候我都没办法去看他。当我觉醒能力时，我的第一反应是Scott怎么样了，而Scott还安慰我说他过得很好。”

“他没有异样，这让我很欣慰，但他不是一直都很好，”Alex深呼吸了一下，“我最后得知的消息，是福利院告诉我Scott失踪了。”

他们转过了一个弯，金属门感知到他们的到来时平滑地开启，Logan听到了一阵机械转动的声音，这些声音像是微风拂过Logan的耳畔，然而他所有的注意力都在他前方的男人身上。Alex的讲述不紧不慢地继续着：“那时的我对Scott被抓进Three Mile Island研究院的事情一无所知，即使是现在我也不敢想象他到底经历过什么。”规律的步伐声像是转动的钟摆，带着时间一格一格向前走着。

“Scott和我在X学院重逢的时候，我除了欣喜就是愧疚，”Alex走到医务室门口，他转了个身，蓝眼睛直直地看向Logan，“所以我发誓，我不会再让他遭受伤害，有必要的话，我会亲自杀光伤害他的人，你知道吗，Logan？”

“是的，”Logan回视着Alex的眼睛，他的面容平静，表情严肃，只是那一双兽耳耸立在头顶，这让整个画面有有些滑稽，可是两个人都没有笑，“我也会这么做。”

Alex看着这个男人，如同是第一次见他一样从头到脚地仔细端详着，他要把Logan那种“有三根爪子，很强，受到教授的器重，老是和Scott作对的混蛋”这一印象更新了，其实，他并不怎么乐意在里面加上的形容词。

半晌，年长的Summers翘了翘嘴角，他的唇边浮现出几缕笑纹，蓝眼睛微微弯了弯，那让他冷硬的表情变得柔和，他看起来更像Scott了，血缘真是神奇的东西：“很好。”

医疗室里，Jean坐在一旁的椅子上翻看着文件，红发的医生看上去有一丝疲惫，端着水杯啜吸了一口。她听见两人走了进来，微笑了一下：“Scott刚刚还在问我你们去哪了。”

Logan看向Jean，后者只是朝他微微一笑，他们都不是多嘴的人，而Alex耸耸肩膀没有吭声，他听到Jean的打趣，便知道他的兄弟没有什么大碍。

Scott坐在病床上，一只手上挂着输液瓶，低着头看向Jean刚刚给他的报告单，他一边看着，一边思考研究院获得的情报里那些没有想明白的部分。

“Hey，Scott，你还好吗？”Alex问道。

“Yep。”

Scott被眼镜遮住了眼神，但Logan能感觉到对方的目光在他和Alex之间游移了一下。察觉两人那种剑拔弩张的气氛消失了，Scott松了口气，他忽然理解到为什么教授以前总试图让自己和Logan搞好关系了。

“我不打扰你了，”Alex也不废话，忽然他像想到了什么一样，转过头问Jean，“Jean，给Scott打了疫苗吗？”

“什么疫苗？”Jean眨了眨眼睛，有些意外。

“狂犬疫苗。”Alex朝立着兽耳的Logan嗤了一声，明明白白地表达了自己的嫌弃。后者本能地又炸了毛。

Scott在Jean的忍笑声中拿着文件无奈地扇了扇，好吧，搞好关系的事情不急于一时。

——TBC——

*小队用的是动画《金刚狼与X战警》小小队设定，年龄有更改，并且融合《金刚狼1：起源》的经历。具体时间我也不知道怎么算，不要在意BUG（。

要去找小狼女了~还有可爱的24~开心~

好久没更新了，最近太忙_(:з」∠)_~有人看就留个评论吧~


	28. Chapter 28

二十八、

Alex的战场不在学院，他在学院的主要目的只是和Scott交接工作，Logan发誓，Alex在临走前依然跃跃欲试地想要用冲击波轰他一下，不过被Sean和Scott制止了，只能一脸遗憾带着自己的队伍离开。

Logan知道Scott是个工作狂，所以一点也不意外他的小队长在病床上躺了不到三天，就回到他的岗位。Logan看着Scott吊着一只胳膊，另外一只手拿着一打文件在自己眼前晃来晃去的，总觉得他不愧是教授的好学生，堪称“身残志坚”。

“其实已经好了，”Scott晃了晃他被吊起来的左边手臂，也是一脸无奈，“但是Jean坚持这样，直到她同意才能拆下来。”

“好孩子都要听医生的话。”Logan朝他挤了挤眼睛，那是一个混合着关心和揶揄的表情。

“我要回实验室了，等会儿还要和Hank视频，一起讨论一下转化因子的变量关系。”Scott嘴角微翘，他挥了挥手上的文件，作势要拍Logan的头，而后者只感觉一阵被扇出来的微风迎面拂来，Logan那对儿毛茸茸的狼耳朵也跟着抖了一抖，它们看上去手感很好。

Scott轻笑了一声：“你去观察室多看看那些孩子，好孩子都喜欢毛绒玩具。”

小队长三言两语之中就下达了一条不算命令的指令，Logan应了一声，Scott也不再多说，准备离开，然而Logan又叫住了他：“Hey，Scott。”

“什么？”Scott偏了偏头，眉头习惯性地轻微蹙起，眉心皱出了几条浅浅的纹路，在Logan下一个动作之后，小队长的一边眉毛扬了起来。

Logan停顿了一下，伸手摸了摸Scott干皱的嘴唇，男人的大拇指掠过小队长唇瓣上明显的细纹，说道：“你该喝水了。”

“……噢。”手指按压的触感一触即逝，Scott隐在红色眼镜后面的眼睛眨了两下，他有些困惑地看着Logan头顶上立着的兽耳，判断着这一次Logan又是为了什么才心血来潮——当然是无果。小队长也没多想，朝Logan点点头，转身走了。

Scott步入电梯，看着光洁的金属轿门反射着自己的影像，他回想了一下Logan的反应：兽耳耸立，兽尾的毛尖在轻微的晃动，他突然意识到Logan刚才可能……是在撒娇，或者说，是大狼在讨要一个抚摸。Scott承认自己还没有习惯和情绪更加外放的Logan这样亲密的互动。好吧，他也不知道重点是“情绪外放的Logan”还是“和Logan进行亲密互动”，不过，这些都要等到他空闲下来才能补救了。

Logan看着Scott的背影消失在自己的视线里，撇了撇嘴唇，垂至膝弯的狼尾也动了动，划出一条短短的弧线。

Alkali湖地下研究院中救出的几个变种人经过抢救，情况已经稳定下来了，失踪的成人（包括Toad）被强制提取了许多生物成分，但没有进行转化试验，那几个孩子则是真正的实验体。

观察室在医疗区域，所以Logan愈走进去，空气里散发出的淡淡的药剂气味就愈加明显。而且，Logan莫名察觉心里到有一丝奇怪的感觉。这种感觉十分玄妙，类似自己每次遭遇危险的时候就从脑海深处浮现出来的危机直觉，那种直觉会让Logan心跳加速和精神集中，使得他躲过很多次暗算，不过，这时产生“感觉”的原因明显不是因为遭遇危险。Logan用手揉了揉太阳穴，稳定了一下心神。

他迈步走向医疗室，闪着光的金属门感应到Logan的到来，轻巧地向两边滑开。里间观察室的门关着，但是没有拉窗帘，Logan透过玻璃窗，看到穿着白大褂的Jean正在将一只连入仪器的手环佩戴在一个半坐在医疗床上的女孩手腕上。医生看着仪器上跳动着的基本读数，熟练地在一张检查单上记录数据。

Logan便把目光落在女孩儿身上，这个女孩看上去不过十一二岁，虽然面容清秀，但因为板着个脸而显得气质有些阴沉。她有着深棕色的微卷长发，头上因为转化因子而多了一对深褐色的兽耳，似乎也属于犬科动物，它们比之Logan的兽耳看上去更加幼小，还不时的抖动着。唔，确实让人很想摸摸，Logan大概能够理解学生们的心理了，这就是年轻人所说的“萌”了吧。

女孩那一对小小的兽耳倏忽偏转了一下，也许是听到Logan的脚步声，她敏感地察觉到有人在看她，微微转眼，隔着玻璃窗对上了Logan的视线。

Logan良好的视力可以清楚看到女孩儿深棕色的瞳仁，Logan皱起了眉头，他感觉到两人对视时正传达出一种信息，像是在旷野中迷路了三天三夜之后，终于在天幕尽头找到了人烟的痕迹，一种介于放松和戒备之间的情绪充斥在Logan脑海里，Logan很清楚这并不属于任何心灵感应。

Jean早就知道Logan的到来，只是她并没有在记录的时候分心，直到她写完最后一个数字之后，才低头朝女孩说了些什么。那孩子收回了视线，然后她朝Jean点了点头，在回答的时候，女孩的面容变得柔和了一些。

Jean拿着记录表走出观察室，就听到Logan问道：“他们还好吗？”

“是的，”Jean抬眼看了一下窗户，见到女孩靠在床头板摆弄自己尾巴，这让她眼里浮现出一点笑意，“她，Laura，排斥反应是孩子们中最严重的一个，但她也是恢复最快的那一个。”

Jean隐瞒了Laura醒来的第一刻就翻身试图攻击自己，只是被她的念力定在了空中的事情，经过Logan那次事故之后，Jean也吃一堑长一智。当然，经过安抚，Jean知道她是Laura，也从她口中得知了孩子们的基本情况，而Laura在看到隔壁间那几个还没有醒过来的同伴后，敌意显然消退了不少。在对那些孩子们的检查中，Jean发现了有几个孩子们的兽化表现特征并不明显，只有三个孩子的体表有明显的兽类特征，她猜测是因为试验进度不一致所导致的。Logan和Laura所用的转化因子大部分基因片段是相同的，所以他们的兽耳非常的相似。

“Laura……”Logan重复了一遍这个名字，简单的音节跃动在他的声带上，引发的声音共振让那种奇异的感觉放大了一点。

“据Laura说，她们是被辗转运输到那个研究院的，不过那个研究院只是中转站。”Jean说道，抬眼看到她的队友正字面意思地“竖着耳朵”仔细听着，“而且……”女医生走到展示台旁，她打开了冷光壁灯，Logan清楚地看到了几张X光片，女孩双手和双脚骨骼处有一些与常人不同的部分，而Logan对此很是眼熟。

“这是，金属爪？”Logan眉头拧得更紧了。

“是的，她和你很像，都有钢爪，”Jean点了点头，“但她的其余骨骼并没有镀上金属。”

“我以为Weapon X计划已经废弃了。”Logan深吸了一口气，猛烈的愤怒让他想要龇牙，然后他下意识回头，那女孩似乎也察觉到了他的情绪，抿着嘴唇看向他——这孩子甚至比自己的感官还要敏锐。

Jean正准备答话，她就捕捉到了一阵精神波动，同时Charles的声音从耳边传来，还是一如既往的语调温和：“来会议室，Jean。”她抬眼，Logan的表情告诉她，他也听到了教授的召唤。

会议室，Logan最讨厌的地方之一，不过看在站在会议室圆桌之后吊着胳膊还坚守岗位的Scott的份上，他会让自己的配合度提高一些。

“Alex给我传来了一份视频，”X教授坐在他的轮椅上，按动了一个按钮，平整的墙面瞬间转变成了投影，“你们也许会感兴趣。”

静音的画面上是一个废弃的仓库，但来来往往荷枪实弹的穿着防爆服的佣兵告诉他们这个仓库并不简单，Charles按动快进，跳过几个小时一成不变的画面，等到扭曲的记录变回正常播放，他们看到了仓库变得残破不堪，横尸遍野。

“哦，好像错过高潮部分了。”X教授笑了笑，不意外地发现他的学生们一个个都一脸严肃。

又倒回去十几分钟，所有人都屏息静待造成那副样子的罪魁祸首：一个披着斗篷的人影敏捷地从仓库的货架间隙蹿了出来，也不知道他是怎么混进来的。落地瞬间，那个人惊动了身后巡逻的佣兵，那倒霉的家伙还来不及抬枪，入侵者就猛地朝对方撞了过去，一线亮光骤然闪现。接触不到一秒，人影在踩在尸体身上很快又跳了出去，几梭子弹就在废旧的地板之上炸裂开来，崩落了水泥地面，激烈的枪战开始了。

碍事的斗篷被那人毫不在意的扔向进攻者，那个在仓库里大开杀戒的人像是传说中的狼人，他有着兽耳和兽尾，锋利的钢爪毫不客气地将来人串成肉串，他只在镜头下出现了几次，可是不时闪烁的亮光证明着那个人甚至能够硬抗枪击。

在一切平息之后，他抱着个盒子往外走，走回画面的时候他猛然抬头，显然察觉到监控摄像头的存在，他微微后退半步，弯曲膝盖，然后屏幕全部黑了下来。在看视频的人都不由自主地发出一声惊叹，Logan感受到他的队友们齐刷刷地投来的视线，压力倍增，那人除了发型略微不同，暴露的面孔和所有的体态，完完全全的就是他自己，“Logan”。

——TBC——

好久没码字了，手感不太好，复健ing。  
还有人看吗~还有人看就留个回复吧w~


	29. Chapter 29

注：X24配对拉郎登登的研究员角色Arthur Lewis。

二十九、

那个与Logan近乎相同的“狼人”成了学院重点关注的对象，但是X战警并不知道他的目的，这使得他行踪更加无法确定。直到一个月后，X教授终于在内线网络监控中发现了那个人的身影，Scott和Logan立刻动身，乘Black Bird前往事发地点。

“我们来晚了。”Logan抽了抽鼻子，对他身旁的队友说道。

一阵风吹来，Scott便嗅到了硝烟和某种糖类被烧焦的气味。Scott动作一停，他仰头看向天空，只见有一道浓浓的黑烟突兀地出现在昏黄的天空中，他只能叹了口气，道：“我猜也是。”

随着他们的接近，坐落在郊区的玉米糖浆加工厂已经成了一片废墟。那些低矮厂房上方的霓虹字被暴力地从中切断，摇摇欲坠的几个字母还颤颤巍巍地闪着溅出火花的彩光。大门前的保安岗早就被炸成了渣，水泥块和黄土混着不知道从哪里流出的废水燃油，把地面搞成了乱七八糟、无从下脚的泥淖。

匆忙踩过的脚印和纵横交错的车轮印深深地印在泥巴里面，Logan甚至能从残存的气息中看出这里交战的场景，血腥气漂浮在空气里，让Logan鼻腔痒痒的。这个战场显然已经被人打扫过了，估计留下的痕迹都不会太过重要。

Logan先上前了几步，他的狼耳竖立起来，轻微地抖动了一下，随后男人转身朝Scott摇摇头，示意这附近没有人类活动的迹象。Scott点了点头，他相信Logan 的判断，不过他也没有放松警惕。小队长的目光扫视着四周，灰蓝色的水泥墙上遍布着黑乎乎的烧痕，金属栅栏被切断成几根无用的铁棍。Scott走上前去，用手握住其中一根钢筋，仔细端详了一下那平滑的横截面。

“Logan。”Scott将手上的铁棍递给Logan，示意他也看看。

Logan抓住另外一头，但没有使力从Scott手中抽出来，他皱着眉头辨认了一会儿，空着的左手突然握拳，锋利的钢爪就从他的手背穿刺出来。Logan在那根金属棍中间平削了一下，艾德曼合金像是切黄油一样轻松将那根金属割断，可以看出，Logan造成的切口与钢棍两端原本的切痕一模一样。

Logan内心一紧，怀疑渐渐变得确定，这可不是好兆头，但Logan嘴上却是哼了一声，调笑着说：“噢，Scott，我可是一直和你在一起的。”

Scott没回话，不过Logan猜他肯定是想向自己翻白眼。

这是一间很大的加工厂，远处的大概是居民区的地方已经被烧得一干二净，两人扫了一眼门口的没有被毁坏完全的平面图，各自记下几个需要注意的地点后，就从正门走了进去。斑斑点点的血迹混杂着弹孔嵌在墙上，还有一些明显是溅射出来的血液在焦黑的墙皮表面凝固成了扭曲的形状。一些不管那个狼人是和哪一组佣兵在此交战，Logan肯定他们讨不着好，因为Logan很熟悉这种血迹的来源——它们是被爪子甩出来的。

“教授，这里只剩下一片废墟。”Scott一边搜寻，一边用无线电低声向Charles报告。半晌，他挂断通讯，对Logan道：“教授说这边没有那个人的脑波存在，我们错过了。”

Logan心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，但他还在朝四周张望。Wolverine的兽耳竖立起来，方圆三百米的任何声音都逃不过Logan额外的听觉器官，他的感官告诉他，这个废弃场所没有除他和Scott两人以外的人类生命体，但是Logan的直觉却得出了相反的答案。

“他还在这，我觉得我们来到了‘他’的领地。”Logan摇了摇头，头上的狼耳紧张地竖立着，“但不是闻到或者听到的。”他相信自己的直觉。

“我们是去找，还是等着他出现？”Scott瞟了一眼在泛红边缘的监控腕带，走到Logan身边。

Logan蹲下来，用手指摸着地面，他敲了敲那快破损的水泥板，再把手套上沾着的粉末放在鼻尖嗅了嗅：“继续走吧。”Scott点点头，两人继续在货舱里穿行，Scott能听到他们交替响起来的脚步声。

天色已经完全暗了下来，没有灯光的仓库显得更为危险，Scott的护目镜有专门的夜晚模式，而Logan的眼睛像是夜行动物般闪现着莹莹的绿光，两人都不会因为黑暗而产生困扰。他们慢慢越过了从几个依次编号的空仓库，来到了一个被毁损得相当严重的仓库，从库顶掉下来的钢板交错着插在地面上，形成了奇怪的形状，远远看过去像是什么捕食者大张着的布满尖利牙齿的嘴。

Logan感觉有点烦躁，他像是踏入陌生狼群领地的另一匹头狼，脑袋里的危险雷达正在给他警醒的信号。

“Logan，管好你的尾巴。”刚刚绕着仓库检查了一遍的Scott低声向他的同伴抱怨道。

“什么？”

“不要在遗留的灰尘上面留下痕迹。”

“嘿，我没有，我的尾巴又不是拖把……”Logan突然噤声，两人对视了一下，同时反应了过来。

Logan微微弯下身体，他朝Scott点点头，两人安静地靠近那一面留有兽毛痕迹的墙壁。

Logan沉默地握紧了拳头，钢爪从他的手背铿锵而出，他正准备发力要将面前挡路的钢板破开时，一道红光从他身边亮了起来。袭击者的身形高大，但却灵活至极，他以一个刁钻的角度躲过Scott镭射射击，直接撞在Logan身上。

“刺棱”一声，锋利的刀锋在Logan的爪子上迸出火星，由于动势过大，两人直接撞破了墙壁飞了出去，在仓库外的水泥地上砸出一个大坑。

墙壁倒塌的声音伴随着野兽一般的怒吼划破了宁静的黑夜，而留在仓库的Scott却没有紧跟出去，反而立刻用能力轰开他们察觉到不对的那个墙壁。

瑰丽的红色亮光在仓库闪现了一下，这立刻引起了狼人强烈怒火，他狂暴地挥舞着钢爪，想要摆脱Logan的纠缠，回到仓库，不过Logan可没那么好打发。

Scott没有迟疑，趁着那个狼人被Logan阻挡在外，他打算好好看看这个别隐藏起来的地方，小队长用光波把几块大的障碍物给轰破（外面的吼叫声更大了），用力搬开那些水泥板，他在墙壁之间的地上发现了一个仅能容纳一人进入的黑洞洞的垂直入口。

Scott深吸一口气，小心地钻了进去。他抓紧了嵌在入口墙面的铁质梯子，一格一格向下攀爬着。

等到Scott终于踏到地面，他就听到身后有个细微的响动，他还没来得及转身，一声清脆的上膛声传来，冰冷的金属顶在他的后脑，Scott缓缓举起双手。

“不要动，”身后传来沙哑低沉的声音，“否则我就开枪了。”

——TBC——

为什么我的肉文每次都会偏离“肉”的定义呢？？？

好久没码字了，复健ing~

有人在看就留个评论回复吧w~

———————

Arthur Lewis

大概设定是Arthur是生物学家，因为成果出众被企业高薪聘请，入职秘密实验室。由于资源丰富，实验一直很顺利，直到他知道自己所研究的药物并不是用于治疗癌症，而是非法的人体改造，觉得违反了自己职业道德的Arthur试图离开，但成果接近已经完成。

他的合作伙伴Zander Rice（莱斯博士）接收工作后，他也被高层控制住了。

他所创造的药剂制造出了X-24等一系列人形武器，武器计划由博士全权负责。后来Arhur终于说服高层，他也想要继续研究，实则想要解救那些实验体……


	30. Chapter 30

三十、

Scott缓慢地转过身，目光极其隐蔽地扫过周围的环境，这里应该是一个废弃的地下仓库，被砂石和工业废料填埋了一半，另外一半则被改造成了一个临时栖息地。独立发电机嗡嗡作响，蛛网一般的电线在高处缠得混乱，一盏吊灯颤颤巍巍地亮着昏黄的灯。歪斜的书桌上摆放着一台笔记本电脑，地上散乱着的书籍和文件，在角落里还有一张床垫。其余的空间满满当当地堆放着一些箱子和杂物，几乎让人无处下脚。

但是，比起黑洞洞的枪口来说，Scott首先注意到的是偷袭者大睁的眼睛，和发着抖的握枪的手。显然，对方未受过训练，也没有夜视装备，这里的光线使得他看不太清Scott的位置，只能凭借Scott刚才造成的响动来确定位置。

“……我没想到你们居然能找到这里。”伏击者开口道，他的声音干涩，但是听起来很年轻，当他看到那个黑乎乎的影子动了动，立刻呵斥道，“不要动，我会开枪的！”

Scott不是嗜杀的人，何况这个人肯定知道些什么，他停顿了一下，说道：“……那你应该拉开保险。”对方闻言一愣，话音未落，Scott立刻趁着那人分神之际朝他直直地冲了过去，在一眨眼中出现在伏击者面前。

在这样的速度下，持枪者根本无法反应，何况他也没受过正式训练，他被Scott一记直拳打在腹部，男人痛呼一声弯下身，还没等举起手枪，Scott已然绕到他的背后一记肘击。Scott趁着对方失去平衡的瞬间一个扭身反手试图夺枪，而受伤的男人趴伏在地上，挣扎着想要摆脱束缚。

正在他们僵持不下的时候，上方入口传来一声重响，Logan和狼人缠斗着从高处直直下落。“James！”关心则乱的伏击者更是无心打斗，Scott朝他腕部一记手刀，那把枪就掉落在地上，小队长一脚将枪踢到了一旁。

Logan和狼人在地上砸出了一个深坑时，他们还没有停止互相朝对方脸挥爪的动作，那个狼人看向被制住的同伴，嘴里的呼吼声更大了，他的攻击毫无章法，只是依靠着战斗的本能，但是他的每一拳每一脚都十分强劲。

Scott收紧了手臂箍住对方，他倒不太担心Logan，毕竟Logan的近身搏击技术堪称大家，他钳制着伏击者将他带到一旁。借着灯光，Scott发现那个人年纪不大，而且一副营养不良的样子。

也是这个对视，那个男人才将入侵者的样貌看清楚，那不是他所熟悉的佣兵，这个人穿着黑色皮质制服，一副闪着红光的护目镜明白无误地表明了身份，男人震惊地说道：“Cyclops？”他挣扎的动作一顿，接着下意识地抬头看向和狼人缠斗着的Logan，青年因为牵扯到伤处而轻嘶一声，但是他没有将注意力从Logan的身上转移：“那是Wolverine？”

“是的。”Scott应道，他感觉到随着他的回答，那个人停止了反抗，甚至还松了一口气。

“让Wolverine停下来。”青年偏偏头对Scott说道，他举起双手，朝着狼人叫道，“Jimmy，Stop！”

那个狼人正同Logan扭打在一起，闻言，他耳朵一耸，双腿一蹬，他像一尾游鱼一般从Logan身旁蹿了过去，他想要奔向他的同伴所在的地方。Logan清楚地捕捉到敌人的眼神，狼人肌肉的动态也出卖了他的想法，所以Logan立刻横叉过去阻挡对方，还没有什么人能够逃脱Wolverine的追捕，毕竟Logan是“干他那行最好的*”。

“我是Arthur Lewis，他是James*，”那个青年说道，他看到两人挥爪迸溅出的火星有些着急地拧紧眉头，他转过头面向Scott，面色苍白，“我们不想与你们为敌。”

“Logan！”Scott看了自称Arthur的青年一会儿，本能让他选择相信，Scott同样地缓慢慢后退几步，他蹲下身捡起手枪，手指依然按在护目镜侧边，防备青年的突袭。

Logan也放轻了力道，被称为James的狼人恶狠狠地瞪视着Logan，但是他穿刺出的钢爪缓慢地收回手臂。

“好吧，这是个误会。”Arthur苦笑了一下，他微微佝偻着身体，像是不堪重负般喘息了一下，“我们正在被追杀，所以遇见入侵者的反应过度是可以理解的，对吧？”

“Jimmy，把东西给他。”Arthur看向狼人，James用力甩开了Logan的手，转身走向摆放杂物的地方，他从里面翻找着，按动了几个按钮，而后一阵机械干涩的转动声响起，James拿出了一个手提箱。

Arthur摸了摸James耸立的耳朵，微笑地低声说了一句什么，而后他对Scott说道：“一切的解释都都在里面。”

——TBC——  
*漫画原文。  
*James：总觉得用24有点太虐了，所以私设名，不要介意。

卡文卡了很久，剩下的就是收尾和各位的卖萌了【x  
有出本的打算，但是拖了这么久，感觉已经没人看了23333~  
有还在看的小伙伴留个评论回复吧~


	31. Chapter 31

三十一、

Logan的狼耳倏然挺立，他下意识地抬头看向了仓库的入口，James同样立着耳朵，喉咙中发出了含糊的威吓声。

“怎么了？”Scott见状也凝神细听，轰鸣声由远及近，他们脚下的碎石砂砾开始小幅度跳动起来。

“你们X-Men有后备部队吗？”被James挡在身后的Arthur问道，Scott朝他摇摇头，护目镜上闪耀出了一个红色的光点，他将手枪递给了手无寸铁的研究员，而后，两位“狼人”都默默地亮出爪子，铿锵利刃破肉而出。

黑沉沉的夜幕笼罩着废弃的工厂，几十个荷枪实弹的佣兵从盘旋着的武装直升机上依次滑下，他们全副武装，自认是最好的猎手，他们对于这次的任务势在必行。

“我们已经准备好了。”突进小队向他们的指挥官确认行动，最前方的那个佣兵从红外线夜视仪上，清楚地看见有四个红色的生命体在废墟之下。

四个？任务人员无故增多可是要加钱的，没等他说完，对面的通讯器就已经关闭，他耸耸肩膀对身后做了一个手势。

几分钟后，直升机上的指挥官听到了通讯器中声嘶力竭的“请求支援”和下方枪械的闪光，他恶狠狠地啧了一声，却他并不太担心，老鼠虽然从洞里钻了出来，但有好几辆新型战车已经来到现场，即使是将这里轰平也绰绰有余。

Logan和Scott率先跑出仓库，James与Arthur紧随其后，他们直冲向Black Bird所在的地方，袭击者似乎并没有发现它的存在。

Logan向来很会奔跑，他可是X学院运动会教职工组的短跑冠军（好像这没什么值得炫耀的，而且时机也不对），他一边狂奔跳跃一边将路边挡路的佣兵们一个个串成肉串，幸好没有学校的孩子们看见，不然还要麻烦Jean去做心理辅导，这个念头快速地从脑袋里闪过，子弹淋雨般打在他的身上，周身一阵阵刺痛拉回了他的注意力。

一路上，Logan几乎没遇见什么有效的阻碍，只是突然感觉到后脑一紧，尾巴也炸开了毛，危机感让Logan就地一滚，一道白光从他上方掠过，打在远处的树上，大地微微一震，泥土散落在伏地的Logan身上。男人抬头，看到被击中的地方燃起了熊熊的火焰，那种被盯住的感觉针刺一般让Logan警醒，他回头，一击不中的战车炮台似乎又瞄准了他。

一道艳丽的红光从他的侧方突然闪起，直直打在机炮上，装甲车冒出滚滚黑烟，不多时就化为一团火球。

灵活的黑色身影从Logan身侧越过，轻捷得像一匹在林间飞跃的雪豹，即使在嘈杂的爆炸和呼喊声中，Logan也似乎听到了小队长带着微微笑意的“不用客气”。另外一辆战车也在红光中突发爆炸，强烈的冲击几乎把在场的所有人掀飞了。

嗡鸣噪声在大脑中响起，Arthur都不知道自己在哪，似乎有人在叫他，声音由远及近。研究员动了动手指，手提箱还抓在手上，他另外一只手努力握紧手里的枪，冷硬的金属硌着他的手心，他才发觉疼痛像是潮水一般涌向全身，他终于清醒过来。James护着Arthur爬起来，一个佣兵站在不远处，他同样也在叫喊着，手中机枪黑洞洞的枪口正对着他们。

James咆哮着展开双臂，雪亮的钢爪映着闪动的火光，子弹破空声自他耳边响起，Arthur闭着眼朝那边打了几枪，见那个佣兵似乎被击中，拉住想去解决威胁的James叫到：“快走！”他浑身疼痛，根本无力动弹，他觉得自己没法活着回去了，只是还没等他反应过来，就被James一把甩上了后背。

Scott第一个登上了Black Bird，而后是背着Arthur的James，Logan还在制造混乱，压制着敌方的火力。

“快，Wolverine。”Scott略带喘息的命令声从耳麦传来，Logan支起身体，看到滑开的舱门里明亮的光，他都可以想象小队长正在驾驶舱快速而有条不紊地启动黑鸟，他看到配备的机炮遥遥对准着敌方直升机。Logan知道这家伙的威力，也不准备和那些钢铁坨子同归于尽，他砍断了最后一架战车的炮台，装满燃油的装甲车几乎就是个大号炸弹，他借着爆炸的冲击飞向给他预留着的侧舱门。

男人双手扒住平台，腰部用力扭动几下就登上浮空的战斗机：“好了！”

Scott不再迟疑，几十发镭射炮向下倾泻，Black Bird像只真正的猛禽般迅速地冲向夜空，将此起彼伏的爆炸声甩在后方。

Logan长吁了一口气，他扭了扭脖子，感觉自己身上的伤正在缓慢愈合，男人斜了一眼坐在地上检查伤势的Arthur，他被那个狼人保护得很好，而James似乎也有自愈体质，并不用为他担心。没等James朝他龇牙，Logan就走进驾驶舱，“Scott，你——！”他嗅到了空气中涌动着的浓重的血腥味。

Scott伏在驾驶座上，面色苍白，Logan立刻意识到小队长是中弹了，他立刻过去把小队长抱出来奔向医疗床，他无视了Arthur的询问，对Scott试图说自己没事充耳不闻。Logan烦躁地暗骂了一声，探出钢爪，他把Scott黑色制服整个儿撕开，他看到了小队长侧腹部狰狞的血洞，好消息是子弹没有留在体内，坏消息则是他们并没有足够的血袋，也不知道Scott能不能撑到回学院。

止血绷带被Logan用力地捆在Scott的伤处上方，这勉强减慢了血液涌出来的速度。Logan将医疗箱里的纱布按在他的出血部位，温热的血液慢慢透过细密的织物渗了出来，染在Logan的手指。血液的触感很让人不舒服，尤其这还是自己的同伴的，Scott的脸色越来越差，Logan咬紧了牙关，他加重了按压的力度，却无力阻止Scott的血液从指缝中流出，他眼眶灼热，像是整个世界都将随着它们溜走。

这是第二次。

“……我有办法。”Arthur从那一直没离身的手提包里找出了一管密封着的药剂，“这是研究院提取的自愈药剂*。”Logan猛地回头，定定地看着他，眼神凶狠幽深，这引得旁边的James又因为感到威胁而躁动了起来，那条长尾炸了毛。

但Logan没有反对，任Arthur将它注入Scott的血管里，不到一分钟，Scott的呼吸变得平稳了不少，Logan感觉掌下血流减缓。

Scott脸色依然苍白，但是小队长偏了偏头，朝Logan扯扯嘴角。即使隔着护目镜，Logan看不见对方的眼神，但是他依然能感受到自己的心安定了下来。

——TBC——

*自愈药剂是用狼叔DNA提取哒~  
卡文……快结局了~  
有人看就留个回复吧~


	32. Chapter 32

三十二、

“呼——”Arthur看到Scott的伤口处肌肉和皮肤开始缓慢蠕动的时候松了一口气，他往后退了一步，看到Logan似乎并没有把注意力放在他们身上，于是研究员很有眼色地牵着James回到后舱，把空间留给了X战警们。

Scott在一登上黑鸟的时候就将它设置为自动模式，所以Logan这时候也不需要在意他们会不会又从天上掉下去——等等，为什么他要说“又”？不过，看着躺在医疗床上的Scott，坐在床边的Logan倒是很快将这个问题抛在脑后。他只是抿着嘴唇，小心翼翼地握住了Scott伸出薄毯的手。

Scott脸色苍白，被护目镜遮掩下的颧骨处有一抹不自然的潮红，他的手握起来有点热，Logan肯定对方是发烧了，但Scott比起平常更为高的热度至少比刚才逐渐变凉的温度好，它能告诉Logan，这时候的小队长还活着，那就是个好消息。

Logan曾经在一次任务中拒绝了一些高年级生的跟随请求，他记得自己说过“你们还没有准备好失去”，而现在，Logan发觉“失去”这种事是无法准备好的，即使自己知道每一次任务都意味着危险，意味着可能的诀别。

“Scott，别睡，我们就快到了。”Logan低声说着，快速飞行造成的气压变化让Logan的双耳嗡鸣，周身受伤的地方由于肌肉皮肤的愈合蠕动而发痒，他没有理会自己身体的不适，Logan双手圈住了对方的手，用鼻子嗅着Scott的气息，火灾、硝烟和战场的气味划破了属于Scott的、在他情绪愉悦时柔软的那种气味，使得Logan心脏发紧的血腥味弥漫在他的鼻端。

Logan喉咙干涩，胃里翻江倒海，他牙关紧咬，舌头无意识地抵在上颚，狼沉浸在某种应激性的紧张之中，而后，Logan察觉到了Scott的拇指微微蹭过自己的掌根。

“Shh，”Scott嘴里发出了含糊的音节，那像是火焰上方蒸腾扭曲的热气将其烘烤而成的，“别担心。”

“我从没担心过你。”Logan语气生硬，目光有点儿飘忽，可是头顶上的兽耳却是微微向下倒伏，透露出主人此刻心情十分沮丧。

Scott几乎要被这个言不由衷的队友逗乐了，他勉强将笑声吞下去变成了一声轻咳，而后毫不意外地发现Logan瞬间就紧张起来，毛茸茸的兽耳立起来转向自己。

狼在Logan的胸腔里低狺着，警惕着所有可能出现在周围的威胁。

小队长轻轻喘了一口气，他在Logan再次询问状况之前就开口了，Scott的语气是让Logan又爱又恨地不紧不慢：“我知道。”

“你又受伤了，”Logan叹了口气，“Alex会杀了我……”

“不，他不会。”闻言，Scott翘起唇角，嘴角旁边牵起的笑纹像是小小的括号，简单的微笑注释了他所有未尽的安慰和善意的调侃，没有什么保证是永恒不变的，他们能做的唯有背负一切，一直向前。

Scott动了动手，由于针剂，他觉得身上的伤都没那么疼痛了，不过却有一些让人想要抓挠的痒意，无法忽视，但可以忍受。

行进时的飞机又颠簸了一下，Scott看到Logan那一对儿毛茸茸的兽耳跟着抖了一下，Logan的小弱点因为兽耳不加掩饰的应激反应而放大了一些，不过Scott只是开口道：“Logan，去拿点吃的吧，你也该休息一下。”

Logan定定地看着Scott，确定了小队长的气味信息里没有其他的隐瞒，这才含糊地应了一声，他站起身，走向食物贮藏点，然后发现那里一片狼藉。

James靠坐在地上，身边是一堆被暴力切开了的牛肉罐头，他正拿着其中一盒毫不在意地用手抓着吃（不知道他捅完人以后有没有洗过手），旁边的Arthur拿着被他的同伴从中切开的罐头有点儿不知所措。看到Logan走过来，James只是动了动耳朵，就继续大嚼特嚼。

“对不起……”Arthur有点尴尬地看着Logan，然后瞟了一眼似乎打定主意无视Logan，只专注于自己食物的James，不过当Logan伸手打算拿取柜子里袋装食物时，James抬头朝他咧了咧嘴，亮出了自己锋利的白牙，Logan则以一个同样龇牙威吓的表情回敬他。

Arthur悄悄扯了一下James的袖子，后者才不情不愿地收回瞪视，他重新埋头苦吃，Logan则撕开包装，张嘴仰头将一整包牛肉粒倒进嘴里，嘎吱嘎吱地咀嚼起来。目睹一切的Arthur有些意外，这两人（狼？）的交流是如此熟练自然，还带着一丝古怪的可爱。

考虑到Scott的身体状况，Logan打算给他带瓶运动饮料，Scott在Logan的帮助下就着巧克力喝了几口来补充能量，Logan看着小队长的发旋儿，察觉到了投食的趣味。

“他们怎么办？”Logan朝着后方耸耸肩示意，Scott自然领会了对方的意思，他的表情十分认真，他道：“你忘记了我们的任务就是去寻找这个造成混乱的‘狼人’吗？教授让我们将他带回学院。”小队长似乎总有一种不论何时何地遇到难题，都能顺利找到到安定人心的办法的能力。

“Charles总喜欢往学院里捡些奇怪的东西。”Logan抽抽鼻子，他没有从那两人身上嗅到敌意，所以这会儿也没有反对，何况他不认为有自己盯着，那两个人还能闹出什么乱子——Wolverine就是这么自信。

Scott利用远程通讯向教授汇报了一下状况，似乎完全忘记了他刚刚还身陷险境，他调笑道：“别忘了，我和你都是被教授捡回去的。”

小队长知道Logan不愿意与别人建立联结，就是因为当他投入了感情之后，Logan无法那么潇洒地抽身离去了。

如今，这头独狼已经渐渐融入了他的族群，他从排斥到接受，甚至下意识地揽起了监护者的身份。Logan想要照看他们，Scott甚至发现他总在某些场合下一遍又一遍地清点着那些学生们（也许还有教师们）的数量，像是吝啬的龙看守着宝藏。

Scott看着Logan那对儿可爱的兽类耳朵，忽然想到了《小王子》里的狐狸，它曾说过“驯养的意思就是——建立关系”。

“Logan，过来。”Scott眯了眯眼睛，他抬起手轻声说道，Logan还以为Scott又有什么指示，他依言向小队长凑近了一点儿。

Logan感觉到Scott的手在他的头发上轻轻摩挲着，圆滑的指腹磨蹭着头顶兽耳的耳尖，轻柔的抚摸让Logan感觉一道电流从后脑窜向了脊椎，他的尾巴不由自主地晃动了一下。

——TBC——

大概下章结局~  
还有人看就留个评论回复吧~


	33. Chapter 33

三十三、

Scott正站在一片森林里，蓊蓊郁郁的高大林木遮蔽了整个天空，目之所及处只有从交错的枝杈间隙漏下来的一条条金色光束，丁达尔效应造成的耶稣光让一切显得静谧而幽雅。小队长有些茫然地看看四周，而后才像是反应过来一样摸了摸自己的脸颊，他没有戴着护目镜，这些久违的色彩让Scott颇感怀念。

虽然身处陌生的环境，但Scott心底却莫名地无法提起一丝一毫警惕，他只是缓慢地向前走。这森林静得出奇，树枝随着微风摇摆着，可是没有造成任何声响，同样的，Scott几乎听不见自己的脚步声，他像是身处一段被静音了的视频中一样，即使跨步在崎岖不平的路面上，也没有踩踏到东西的真实感觉。

他不知道自己在往哪走，只是单调地向前，逐渐越过那片几乎一成不变的林地。大概是风的原因，树枝的摇晃的幅度渐渐变大了，当被阳光折射的粼粼波光晃到了Scott的眼睛时，他才意识到自己来到了一个湖边。

Scott看着平静的湖面，混沌的大脑无法让他进行确切的思考。而后，他听到了细小的抽泣声。Scott愣愣地转过头，不远的地方出现了一个背对着他的小女孩，她的衣服上沾染着血迹和泥渍，正跪坐在地上，肩膀略微颤抖，看起来像是强忍哭泣。

受伤的孩子？小队长有些紧张起来，他快步上前想要询问。那个女孩儿似有所感地回过头，露出了身前交叉的木质十字。女孩的表情难以详述，但那双深棕色的瞳仁对上了Scott的视线，双眼里明亮的光华所包含的复杂的情感——愤怒、悲伤、以及希望——使得Scott心脏一缩。

瞬间，所有被禁锢住的声音像是泄闸的水流轰然而出，风声、植被发出的簌簌声、尖利的虫鸣与鸟类高飞时的振翅声就突然明显了起来，它们交织成嘈杂的声音，吵嚷无比，不复刚才的死寂。

有什么东西破碎了，有什么人在吼叫。

Scott倏然睁开眼睛，眼前是一片模糊的视野，他眨了眨眼睛，知觉开始缓慢的回笼，乱哄哄的声音像是往他耳道里塞了一台录音机。直到医疗器械的发出“嘀”的提示声，然后一声气急败坏的“安静！”，才让一切吵闹平息了下来。

发出训斥的身影快步走向他，一片高大的影子挡住了医疗室的灯光，紧接着Scott看到的是Logan苦大仇深的脸。男人拧紧的眉头在看到Scott醒来的时候放松了几分，那对儿兽耳也不由自主地晃动起来，表现着主人的欣喜。

“你感觉怎么样？”Logan将身后的混乱抛在脑后，他沉声问道。

“我没事……”还穿着病号服的Scott冲着Logan微微点点头，他身上的伤已经被妥善的处理了，小队长摸了摸脖颈上防止他突然苏醒造成影响的、有着抑制能力的项圈，比起疼痛，反而是饥饿更让小队长不适。

Scott回想起刚才Logan的怒吼，他越过男人的肩膀，看到了此刻病房的场景：Jean双手高举，半空中悬浮着两个正在对彼此张牙舞爪的人，一个是James，他的兽耳和兽尾上的长毛炸开，再加上巨大的块头和可怕的钢爪，倒是颇有威慑，另外的则是一个棕发的小女孩，她不甘示弱地挥舞着拳头，拳头上穿刺出来的钢刃看上去同样锋利，“张牙舞爪”应该算是非常符合现状的形容。

“呃？”Scott止住Logan上前的动作，自己撑着枕头坐起来，他指了指Logan身后一脸疑惑。Logan苦笑了一下，被Jean定在半空中的两人手脚乱划，却没法挪动一分，像是在空气里游泳一样，乍看倒有几分滑稽。

Scott的目光投向了那个女孩，他隐隐觉得有点儿眼熟，不过脑海里却一片空白，他什么也想不起来。

“那个孩子叫Laura，”Logan见Scott偏头在看Laura，便解释道，“你睡了一天，倒是没见过Laura和James刚碰面时造成的混乱。”

男人回忆了一下黑鸟刚刚到达学院时的场景，有些头疼的揉揉太阳穴：“算了，等你好些了再说吧。”

“唔，好吧。”Scott也不着急，刚醒时的失重感在重回真实世界后逐渐消散，他莫名感觉心里安定了下来。他朝那个向自己看过来的红发女医生点点头，Jean微微一笑，她保持着发动念力的手势，平稳地将还在互相挑衅的James和Laura平行移动出了病房，然后，一个护士过来记录Scott的身体数据。

Logan跟着Jean走出病房，他安静地站在医疗室外，双手环抱，目光盯着隔离门，尾巴焦躁地上下拂动。

在到达学院之前，Scott就因为疲惫和伤痛昏睡了过去，好在Arthur的药剂效果不错，小队长除了失血过多以外没有生命危险。

等到护士确定了数据正常，她嘱咐了Scott注意休息后也离开了，Scott舒了口气。伴随着自动门滑开的轻响，Logan端着一托盘食物走了过来。

“谢谢。”Scott说道，不算喜欢学院的病号餐，毕竟为了营养均衡和容易吸收牺牲了口感，但此时有足够饱腹的食物还是让他挺高兴的，其实，小队长是个容易满足的人。

Logan看着Scott温和的表情和微微眯起来的蓝眼睛，觉得自己被再次击中了，也不枉费Logan提议用项圈取代红宝石石英薄晶体眼罩，当然他的借口是“以防给Scott的头部增加额外的负担”。

Logan拉开一把椅子，坐在小队长的床边，敬业的Scott还想问Logan他昏睡过后发生的事情，就被Logan催促着快些用餐。Logan也不吊对方的胃口，在Scott用勺子吃着东西的同时，将事情简短地讲述了一番。

小队长一脸严肃地听着，他在Logan说到Arthur那里得到的资料里有幕后黑手的证据时，还低头思索了片刻，甚至连自己嘴里还含着勺子都没有意识到。

Logan干咳了一下，他握着Scott的手，将那把银亮的勺子从小队长略微干燥的双唇上摘了下来（Logan恍惚觉得那把勺子的色泽和自己的钢爪有点儿相像），他对上Scott的视线，理直气壮地说道：“别想了，快点康复，我们还有很多事要做呢，Cyke。”

大多数时候，都是Scott在病房里问责病床上的Logan，这会儿两人身份互相调换，Logan却一点也不觉得扳回一城，他终于体会到了小队长那时候的心情了。现在，他肚子里有一大串的碎碎念，想要向略显苍白的Scott倾泻，那显然不符合自己的性格。

胸腔里的狼鼓噪着，男人的后槽牙咬得死紧，连带着腮帮子都有些发疼，他心下更多的是对于自己的恼怒和……无奈。

Logan的表情泄露不出情绪，可看着他那一对儿恹恹倒伏的兽耳朵，Scott怎么可能揣测不出他的心情，小队长最后喝了一口水，就把碗碟放在床头柜上。Scott没法说什么，毕竟他们都不能向对方保证“这以后不会发生”。空气里弥漫着消毒水和麦麸的气味，宁静的房间里只有医疗仪器运作时发出的轻微震响。

他们沉默地对视着，失去护目镜的阻隔，Scott能看清Logan金绿色双瞳里跳动着的愈加深沉的火焰。所以，Scott倾身过去，他的手臂自然地伸展着，搂住Logan后脑。在Logan顺着力道低头的时候，Scott吻住他的爱人。

他们嘴唇相接，描摹着对方柔软的唇瓣，呼吸着对方的吐息，当Logan用力搂着Scott，甚至几乎要倒在床上，他们胸膛相贴的地方传来彼此心脏有力的跳动，一下、一下，是生命的频率。

“是的，我们还有很多事要做。”Scott在接吻的间隙中轻声叹息道，兽化药剂的解药、作为实验体的孩子、没有被取消的Weapon X计划、隐藏着秘密的玉米加工厂……

他们的战争远没有结束。

可是现在，就现在，他想记住这一切，记住这个温暖结实的怀抱，记住这个炙热缠绵的亲吻，让它们烙印在心脏上，铭刻在骨髓中。

然后，一切都会继续，血液与美酒、硝烟与礼花、炮火与欢笑。他们为自由而战，也将会为自由而死。

为爱而死。

——FIN——  
终于完结了！  
首先，感谢观看~

写了快两年，结局也卡了很久，估计已经没人看了吧【趴  
因为本身只是想写一个兽化梗的肉文，拉长战线成为这样也是让我黑人问号.JPG  
后面就是番外啦，比如Arthur和James的经历，Logan和Laura相认，头狼带崽崽等等，以及学院里发生的一些小故事~  
关于本子的话，是经过修改的《与狼共舞》和番外，只是由于个人原因，可能要拖一拖了，但是今年肯定会出本的w~如果有想要的小伙伴可以稍加留意Lof或微博信息~  
再次感谢各位小伙伴的陪伴，如果有人觉得看得开心的话，那就太好了XD~

凄凉星殁  
2018/6/17


	34. Chapter 34

番外一、

Black Rosevil你是恶魔,且为我所有·0（X24/Arthur）

You are the devil, and to all my. 

Arthur看着面前头发花白的博士，心中一片沉寂，他接受研究院的邀请并签下了合同，有很大一部分是源于他对于这一位享誉全球的遗传生物学博士的憧憬。他甚至记得，当年自己在学校里听过对方的讲座，那些神奇深奥的理论让他目眩神迷。但，残酷的现实告诉Arthur，他从来没有真正了解Zander Rice，他最崇拜的Dr.Rice。

“你所做的全部都是为了这个国家的未来。”Dr. Rice用一种怜悯的目光看向Arthur，后者面色苍白，蓝色的双瞳黯淡无光，眼底下一片青黑，一看就知道这些天他都彻夜难眠。Zander的语气带着一股恨铁不成钢的意味，他一直很看好Arthur，但是并没有想过这个才华横溢的年轻人如此经不起打击。

“不，这不对。”Arthur坐在椅子上，声音嘶哑，他痛苦地用手揪着自己的头发，脑海里回想着那些机密文件。他一直以为自己所研制的药剂是用于治疗儿童的一类遗传病，却没想到那些研究成果会变成这样，那么这几年来他所做的就是一手促成了这个罪恶的基因工程的发展。

“你知道的，Arthur，你没办法退出了。”Zander的语气冷了下来，这轻描淡写的一句话蕴含的深层内容让Arthur不寒而栗。Zander知道他是聪明人，他最后看了一眼颓唐的年轻人，摇了摇头，转身离开，高瘦的博士一尘不染的白大褂在Arthur的视线中划了一道冷酷的弧线。

他当然没办法退出了，Arthur满嘴苦涩，初次进入秘密实验室时那重重的警戒明显不止是安保的程度。只要接到命令，Arthur相信那些荷枪实弹的警卫人员很愿意把他这个弱不禁风的研究员打成筛子。

前几年的研究已经有了结果，成功诞生的1至23号实验体（其中“报废”了多少，Arthur甚至不敢想象），已经被全部送往另一个研究院，那些是由Zander全权负责，Arthur无权过问。

如今，新一批的实验体也已经初具雏形，这是新的还不成熟的技术。

深夜，Arthur从住宿区走了出来，他的胸卡保留着次高权限，他乘着电梯，来到了地下13层的4号实验室，走廊一片安静，感应性的壁灯被他的到来所惊动，突兀地亮了起来，冷光源照在金属墙上，反射的光刺痛了Arthur的眼睛。

Arthur用胸卡刷开密码锁，一一验证了指纹，声纹和角膜密码，层层的防爆门在他的眼前打开，Arthur走进消毒通道，门在自控系统的操控下闭合并自动上锁，冰冷的雾气弥漫开来，轻微的机械运转嗡鸣声在通道里回荡着，像是风声在山洞里呼啸。当消毒结束以后，Arthur看到他前方的最后一扇防辐射门安静地开起，露出闪着幽光的实验室。

他错觉自己在走向地狱。

确实是地狱，Arthur木着脸看着一排排的圆柱状晶体容器，上方连通着许多复杂的管子，每一个容器里灌满了蓝色的营养液，液体里泡着一个个形状扭曲的孩子：有个孩子只长成了半边身体，另外半边的身体的皮肤是透明的，可以通过剖面看见里面复杂的肌肉和血管组织；有个孩子只有一个脑袋，他的身体还没有成熟，骨骼、血管和神经像是水草一样在溶液里漂浮着，整个人看上去如同一只水母；还有个孩子，他像个玩偶娃娃，已经成型的手脚被骨骼直接插在肿胀得像个泡发面团的身体上……

纵然那些孩子们的面目被浸得奇形怪状，但是Arthur知道他们拥有相同的遗传基因，从某种程度来说，他们是同一个人。他对于提供遗传基因的父本人物了解不深，所有的认知都来自于机密文件和一些新闻报道。他知道Zander对那个拥有强大能力的男人相当的推崇……以及憎恶。

Arthur慢慢走到那些亮着微光的容器前面，他的手微微悬空，像是想要触碰那些玻璃容器里的生命体。他看着那一张张不正常的稚嫩面庞，无数的思绪几乎要让他的大脑宕机，而后他眼角余光看见了其中一个孩子睁开了一只眼睛，只是隔着营养液并不真切。Arthur几步走到那个实验体的面前，这是一个瘦弱得可怕的生命体，他的四肢如同麻杆一样细瘦，伸展在溶液中，对比起他的身躯来说，头就大的出奇。Arthur的目光掠过容器金属牌上的标码：X-24。

不知过了多久，他梦游一样回到了自己的住房，从抽屉里取出一叠文件资料放在桌上。Arthur知道他的一举一动都被监视着，但是他却再也感受不到一丝紧张。

缺少了Arthur的实验室继续运转，但研究明显进展得不够顺利，一个月后，3号实验室出现了异常，C-16号实验体产生了不正常的生理反应，他的心脏跳动频率高达350，这导致血流供应过载，他未成熟的身体无法承受如此强大的压力，最终C-16在浅蓝色的溶液里爆成了一团碎肉。

而后，失败的消息一个个传来，C号批次的实验体没有逃脱心率过高的变异反应，E号批次因为突发衰竭死去，F号批次实验体因为过量的生长耗尽了能量。在一批批的生命体突然死亡的情况中，实验室的研究陷入僵局。研究人员找不到原因，他们清空了那些培养液里死去的生命体，自然得就像是拔去死去的盆栽。研究员分别在各个实验室里的培养液中加入各种浓度的能量物质，进行对比试验，以期活下来的部分生命体能够更加稳定的生长。

Arthur知道了这个消息，他很清楚更深入的研究或许可以逆转那些实验体异常反应，但是当他了解到这一批生命体成功“研制”出来后，将会遭遇什么，又觉得也许这些人造胚胎无知无觉的死去会更好。

再一次来到4号研究室，Arthur看着空了一半的容器，觉得心里也空了一个大洞，他回想起那些报告数据，不知不觉地来到了X-24实验体的面前。Arthur以为那个实验体——或者说那个婴孩也早已被“清理”掉了，却没想到他的生命力如此顽强：他细瘦的身体发育得不错，这让他的头也不再突兀，这个孩子隐约有了人类模样。

Arthur凑近了容器，手掌贴在冰冷的玻璃上，他一眨不眨地看着X-24号实验体，这个婴孩的大脑没有知觉，但肌肉依然时不时因为生物电而痉挛着，他可能永远也不会知道什么是“痛苦”，什么是“欢愉”。似乎感觉到了什么，X-24再次睁开了眼睛，他只能将眼皮掀开一条小缝，露出看不出颜色的眼瞳，而后他的手挥动起来，似是无意的贴在了玻璃上，和Arthur的手掌重合在了一起。

那一瞬间，Arthur像烫到一样后退了几步，他呆呆地看着X-24，嘴唇蠕动了一下：“你想活下去，是吗？”溶液里的婴孩自然无法回答，X-24合上了眼睛，细小的手依然贴在容器内壁上一动不动。苍白的皮肤让他看上去脆弱无比，但这个小小的生命体努力地生长发育着，大概真的是本能地想要留存于世。

几天后，一份申请书出现在Zander的办公桌上。

又过了几天，Arthur回到了他的岗位上，年轻的研究员在助手的帮助下换好了实验服，走进了实验室。在操作台前，Arthur看着自己戴着乳胶手套的双手，握起了拳，他错觉自己指缝里全是黏腻的血腥。


End file.
